I Fall
by WizardMichi
Summary: Draco has waited long enough, and hopes to Merlin Hermione will hear him out and give him a chance. Maybe some angst, definitely some humor, and beware of lemons. Enjoy.
1. Needed You

**Rated M for language.**

**A/N Hello and welcome to another new Dramione. This story will heavily be influenced by the song "At My Weakest" by James Arthur. I urge you to give it a listen. [fun fact, Tom Felton features in one of James' music videos as well!! It's called "Empty Space"] If there are other songs along the way that inspire me to write, those will be listed at the start of the chapter. Please give them a listen as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to leave a review. xoxo**

Gentle tapping of a light rain against the window filled the office of Draco Malfoy. He sat staring blankly at the glass in his hand, twirling the amber liquid against the fire light of a candle on his desk. Vanilla and gardenias. That smell filled his nostrils every time he inhaled and he let out shuddering breaths with each new memory of her. The honey color of her hair in the sunlight. the dimples of her cheeks every time she smiled, her nose scrunching as she laughed, or the twinkle in her eyes every time she learned something new. Draco shifted in his high backed chair and took a slow sip of his drink. He relished the burn of the firewhiskey and slouched further down into the cool leather seat as he focused on the growing warmth in his chest. The candle continued to crackle and waft it's alluring scent at him. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and brought his empty hand up to rub down his face. He let out a heavy sigh, and groaned when he heard a tap on his door.

"Go away." he called, but was instead greeted by his old school friend. and now business partner, Blaise Zabini. "For fucks sake, Zabini. Piss off. I'm wallowing." Draco grumbled and Blaise smirked as he moved further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Mate, you've been in here all day. Perkins said you asked her to clear all your meetings for the day. What's the deal?" Blaise asked and leaned against the wall by the window, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his eyes from the blond to the street below.

Draco rolled his eyes and swirled his glass again before bringing it to his lips and tipping it back. He placed the empty glass on the top of the desk and slumped back in his chair again.

"I saw her yesterday. In Diagon Alley. She was with the Weasley girl, walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I miss her, Blaise and I don't even have the right to. I am completely at a loss what to do."

Blaise turned his attention back to Draco and quirked his brow, looking rather annoyed.

"Are you fucking serious. Draco? How many times have I tried to tell you that talking to her is best, that it'll help you get closure if not anything else? You don't listen to me, and instead live in misery for no reason."

Draco scoffed and glared at the candle, as if because it carried her scent, it was to blame for his emotional ineptitude.

"I can't just talk to the Gryffindor Princess, Blaise. Everyone is so goddamned protective of Granger, the instant I even get close to her, I'd be hexed within an inch of my life by Potter or Weasel..." Dracos' scowl deepened and he rubbed his face angrily.

Blaise watched his colleague slowly break apart in front of him with a frown across his lips. He sighed and walked over to the opposite side of Draco's desk.

"You won't even try? How long have you been keeping these feelings in? 4th year? Back then, it made sense. It was dangerous for people like us to associate with people like her... Now, though... what's your excuse, Malfoy?"

Draco dropped his head back against his chair and looked at his friend. They were silent, both assessing their thoughts and waiting for someone to speak. Most people might find the quiet to be unnerving, or uncomfortable. They, however, were so used to it. This felt normal, natural even.

Draco slowly stood and placed his hands on his desk, leaning forward slightly with his head hanging downward.

"I'll owl her tonight." he murmured, and Blaise moved to the door.

"Good. I swear to fucking Merlin, Malfoy, if you chicken out again I will be handing your bullocks to you myself."

He let himself out and Draco muttered a few frustrated choice words before gathering his things and heading home.

oO0Oo

"Draco."

He was pacing back and forth in his father's study, hands clasped behind his back, brow furrowed.

"Draco," came the slightly more agitated voice of his father. He remained oblivious.

"Draco." came the now raised and stern voice of Lucius Malfoy, which caused Draco to finally halt and focus his attention on the man sat comfortably in his chair by the fire.

"Father." he replied, attempting to appear more calm than he felt.

Malfoy senior raised a perfectly arched brow at his son and tapped the head of his walking stick. "I assume by your sudden appearance in my personal study, there is something to which you'd like to speak with me about. So by all means, speak."

Draco inhaled sharply and held it for a few beats before breathing out heavily. He ran his hands down the front of his suit jacket, nervously smoothing away wrinkles that so clearly were not actually there.

"Father. I know that we have not agreed on many things, however. I..." his breath caught and he struggled to form words. He glanced up and Lucius sat perfectly still, with a stoic expression, waiting for him to continue. "I would like to request my betrothal to Astoria Greengrass be dissolved, and... and..." he chanced another glance at his father, whose lips were now pulled into a tight line, "and I would like to begin a courtship of my choosing." Draco rushed out, and waited nervously for a response.

Lucius resumed tapping the head of his walking stick, and studied his son for quite some time. Draco wondered if he was fast enough to avoid a curse, should his father suddenly pull his wand from that damnable cane of his.

"Draco, who is it you wish to court instead of Miss Greengrass?" his father inquired cooly, and Draco visibly tensed.

"Well, I.. I'd hoped... please don't be cross with me father, but Miss Hermione Granger is who I'm quite taken with."

They stared at one another. Draco thought he saw his father's jaw tighten, and a vein begin to throb in his neck. Was his eye twitching as well? Draco fidgeted from side to side, unsure if this was the right choice. He knew his father had relaxed his biased beliefs after the war, having originally only wanted the power that came with the Dark Lord, not all the other rubbish. He'd very narrowly escaped returning to Azkaban after his fall and the end of the war. Part of his sentencing had been to volunteer at different post war muggle born charity events and the like, in exchange for helping bring in several high profile Death Eaters that left the Hogwarts grounds before being apprehended. He was exposed to many things over the last two years, and Draco had hoped most of the good bits rubbed off on him.

"Miss Granger? The muggle born witch you frequently complained about as a child?" Lucius asked quietly, and Draco felt a chill surround him. He nodded, holding another breath.

"Do you mean to tell me you would diminish ties to a well suited family, ignore generations of our most sacred traditions, in pursuit of this girl who you used to despise?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Draco could feel himself trembling but hoped his father could not tell. He knew what he was asking went against a huge part of his family's history, and not to be taken lightly.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful, father. I understand what I am asking is no small thing. I've thought on this for quite some time, yet always convinced myself I had a duty to the Malfoy name and bloodline to uphold." He paused to take a breath and gather his thoughts. Lucius sat quietly, watching him pace slowly before him. "Father," Draco whispered, and stopped his movement to stare straight into Lucius' eyes, "I have loved her since I was 14, and I have carried the guilt and burden of never being good enough for her, never being able to protect her and never being able to apologize for it all. You told me once how deeply you loved mum while attending Hogwarts... Please, I beg you.. allow me this. "

There was another long stretch of silence as Lucius mulled over his sons words. Draco really thought he had laid the final brick of disappointment to the wall built between them over the years, until Lucius gave a slight nod, and looked down to the snakehead of his cane. Draco's mouth fell open and he almost yelped in shock. He wanted to say a thousand things, ask a million questions, but it was as though his brain and body forgot how to human.

"Draco, if you are through gaping like a fish, you may leave."

He hurriedly nodded and fled to the door of the study, fearful his father would suddenly take back his approval.

"I will be in touch with Miss Greengrass' to inform her of the good news. Do send my regards to Miss Granger." he heard his father call before sparing him one last glance and leaving the room in a rush.

oO0Oo

Draco was staring at the blank parchment on his desk and tapping his quill anxiously. His head was buzzing at the conversation between him and his father. He'd had hope his father would be understanding, after everything they went through after the war, but the reality that his father gave permission with little fuss at all really was shocking. Was he lying? Was he making Draco think he had his permission on this, or would he rip the rug out from under his feet at a later moment? Draco did wonder whether or not his father was being completely honest, but he figured he'd take what he could, and rushed out of the study to his own bedroom. He pulled his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brow as he dipped the quill into his ink pot and began to write.

oO0Oo

Hermione managed to live a rather simple life after Hogwarts and being dubbed war heroine of wizarding Britian. She chose to open a shop in Diagon Alley, to the surprise of her friends and society in general. Everyone expected her to land a spot in the Ministry and climb the proverbial ladder to the top. Maybe at one time, she would have, but after everything, all she wanted was quiet. Calm. She wanted to build something of her own, and share it with her peers. Hence, her shop Muggles Magic, inspired by and in honor of Arthur Weasley. Hermione felt she owed him so much, as he fully took the role of father on in her life when they realized there was no bringing Hermione's natural parents back.

Her shop was filled with all sorts of muggle gadgets and products enchanted to function in the presence of magic. It took her quite a long time to perfect the spells needed for such items, but she succeeded and used a portion of the money allocated to her by the Ministry for her services during war to buy the plot and build the establishment. It took awhile for people to warm up to her ideas, but eventually, she gained a steady stream of curious and happy customers. Her best selling items were definitely the television sets, radio alarm clocks, and mobile phones. Her store was modest, but she worked hard to make sure she always maintained a decent supply through her various muggle born contacts that liked to live in both worlds.

All in all, Hermione was very content in her life. She had Harry and the Weasleys, regardless that her memory charm on her parents was so well done, it would be practically impossible to reverse. It was difficult for her to find a balance in life without them, and as painful as it still was, she felt they would be proud of her if they knew.. if they remembered.

She was beginning her end of day routine, closing up shop, turning off any electrical items, and locking everything down before the quick tidy. She was about to lock the front door when she noticed an owl waiting outside for her.

"Come on, then." she said quietly as she opened the door and gestured the bird inside. "Who's sent you, gorgeous?" She asked with wide eyes. The owl flew easily to the checkout counter and perched itself there with its leg extended so Hermione could grab the letter. This owl was stunning, and large, and clearly expensive. She'd assumed it came from a home of money, but nothing could prepare her for the moment when she turned the envelope over in her hands and saw the infamous Malfoy crest staring back at her. She stood still for several moments, unable to breath or form coherent thoughts. It didn't make sense that any of the Malfoys would be writing her.

Hands shaking and a quick glance at the now more formidable looking owl, she pulled open the letter and read the neatly scrawled message:

**_Miss Granger,_****_I hope I have not caught you at an inopportune time, however I felt compelled to reach out to you and do hope this reaches you in good spirits._****_I happened to be in Diagon Alley the other day, and spotted you spending your time with Ms. Weasley, or rather, Potter. I wanted to speak to you, but chose not to impose on your outing._****_If you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight, I'd very much like to share your time and get some things off my chest._****_Yours,_****_Draco Malfoy_**

Hermione had to re-read it several times and even went as far as to perform some diagnostic spells. She wasn't sure what she should even look for, but it seemed harmless enough in the end and she settled for staring at the senders name.

_Malfoy... Draco bloody Malfoy. What in the actual..._

End Chapter 1


	2. Overthinking

Draco was pretty much beside himself. Stressed, anxious, violently nauseous... nothing seemed accurate enough to describe how he was feeling in this moment, clutching the response from the woman he pined for in his shaking fist.

"Mate, this is good. Didn't you want her to say yes to your invitation?" Blaise questioned from his spot in the high backed arm chair by the hearth in Draco's home office. Draco stared blankly at the parchment in his hand. Of course he wanted her to say yes, but never in a million years did he expect for his preferred choice to be the actual outcome.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Get a hold of yourself. You look ridiculously like the statues outside the Manor gates." Blaise drawled, which finally caused Draco to focus on him and roll his eyes. He walked over to the seat opposite his friend and fell into it, smoothing Hermione's response out across his lap. He shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Sooo, where did she say she is willing to be seen in public with you?" Blaise asked, bored.

"She didn't," Draco replied, "well, not in wizarding public anyway. She said she wouldn't mind meeting me at a small restaurant in muggle London."

Blaise gaped rather stupidly at him. Draco scowled in return.

"Are you actually going to walk into muggle London as though it's not completely foreign and terrifying to you?"

"Terrifying?" Draco retorted, folding his arms and arching a brow at him. Blaise rolled his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Yes, terrifying. You have literally _never_ been in any muggle city before. The closest was only ever Kings Cross, but that doesn't count."

Draco hummed his disapproval for Blaises' assumptions, regardless of the fact he was correct.

"Well, if this is what she needs to feel comfortable meeting me, than I will do it. No sense in fighting. That will never get me anywhere with her." Draco looked down at her swirly handwriting again, and added quietly, "I don't ever want to fight with her again."

Blaise softened at his friends words and smiled.

"You're such a baby." There was no cruelty in his tone, however. Only genuine warmth and understanding. His friends heart was in a fragile place right now, and this was a good step toward healing it, whether she accepted him or not, Draco could finally find some closure.

o0O0o

Hermione opened the door to let Harry into her flat. She'd owled him almost immediately after sending her response off to Malfoy and paniced, needing to talk to someone right away.

"Hey, friend. What's so urgent that I had to drop everything and rush over?" Harry asked as he removed his coat and laid it over the arm of one of her dining chairs. She was wringing her hands and pacing in front of him. He stared for a moment as she moved back and forth before he ruffled his own hair uncomfortably and called for her attention. "Uh, Hermione? Are you okay?"

She stopped suddenly and faced him. "What can you tell me about Draco Malfoy?"

He was stunned by the unexpected question and how intently she was watching him while he thought over his response.

"Well," he said slowly, walking over to her couch and taking a seat,"he's pretty quiet, I suppose. After the trials, I heard he did a lot of damage control, trying to right the wrongs his family allowed while Riddle was alive and kicking. Donated to various charities and events, especially anything to do with muggle borns, war orphans and displaced magical creatures. Sometimes he comes in on business with some of the offices in the Ministry, but nothing that's crossed into the Auror department." He paused, his expression thoughtful as Hermione settled herself beside him. "Why do you want to know about Malfoy all of a sudden anyway?"

She sighed heavily and slouched into the cushions, her head tilted back onto the couch so that she was staring up at the ceiling.

"He wrote to me requesting I join him for dinner. Said he has some things he would like to speak to me about. I agreed." She said and tilted her head a bit so that she could look at her friend. Harry's eyebrows practically hit his hairline and he tried to collect himself.

"Oh, well... that's rather odd, then..." he trailed off at the incredulous look she was giving him.

"Odd? Odd? Harry James Potter, this far exceeds just being odd. We haven't seen each other since his trial, and more so, have not spoken since... well, I don't even know. Hogwarts, sometime, no doubt."

Harry nodded and rubbed a hand over his chin. He leaned his back into the corner of the couch so he could face her, an arm flung over the back of the seat and one leg bent up onto the cushion while his other foot rested on the floor.

"I imagine he would like to make amends with you, based on his actions since the war. Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

"A bit. I said I'd meet him on the condition he meet me in muggle London. I also added in that he not write back. If he doesn't turn up, I'll not accept any further requests."

Harry quirked a brow at her and smirked. "Geez Hermione. Establishing some type of dominance so early on?"

She gasped and swatted at his arm draped on the back of the couch. He recoiled, laughing loudly at the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Harry, honestly, you can be so crass sometimes." She mumbled, picking at the loose bits of thread on her cushions.

"Just trying to make you laugh, as always. Seriously though, just be careful. Malfoy is far from the bad guy we all thought, but he still did say and do plenty of hurtful things in school, and I just don't want him to hurt you again." He placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and turned her hand in his to hold it properly.

"What would I do without you, Harry?"

He shrugged and smiled playfully at her. "Probably continue to be a nervous wreck at all times of every day." He quickly had to dodge another swat from his frantic friend.

o0O0o

Harry had gone home, and though he did make her feel a bit better, Hermione could not help the nervous clenching of her stomach as she thought more and more about her meeting with Malfoy later that evening. She chose a small owned establishment. The couple that ran the place knew Hermione well, as she'd gone in there everyday to grab breakfast since she opened her shop in Diagon Alley. She'd phoned ahead to make sure they would keep a fairly private table available for her that night, to which they were more than happy to oblige.

Hermione decided a shower would do her some good, so she undressed and stepped under the warm water, closing her eyes and allowed it to wash over her. She stood still thinking of what it could be that he would want to speak with her about. In the two years since the wizarding war, they never crossed paths once. She hadn't spared him a single thought since after his trial. It was so strange to suddenly receive an owl from him, of all people.

She grabbed a bottle of her favorite shampoo, created by none other than Romilda Vane, who pursued a career in beauty after Hogwarts with Parvati Patil. That and the conditioning creme were the only things that turned her frazzled curls into stunning ringlets. Her hair would always be huge and wild, but atleast with these it looked nice and was soft to the touch. She began to work it into her hair and scalp when another thought struck her. Harry mentioned Malfoy may want to make amends, considering all the things he's done to try and undo all the harm he felt his family caused the community. She was rather impressed to hear he'd extended his kindness to displaced magical creatures. She was very curious to know to what extent.

After cleaning out her hair and scrubbing her body, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry and dress. She informed Malfoy the place was extremely casual, and he should try not to stick out like a sore thumb. She wasn't even sure he knew how to do that. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she pulled on a snug pair of denim jeans and a simple flowy white tee. She tucked the front of it into the front of her trousers and left the back loose. She thought she shouldn't over think her outfit too much, but keep it simple and cute. Not that she was trying to look cute for Malfoy. She just wanted to be presentable.

She stood in front of the mirror by her window and looked herself over. Her hair was drying loose around her shoulders and arms, curling nicely, and she had a natural flush to her cheeks. She decided to pull on some basic white sneakers and kept the jewelry minimal with a couple rings, the bracelet from Harry when she opened her shop, and the necklace from Mr. Weasley when she thanked him for always being her rock when she needed one in her own fathers absence. He'd wanted to save it as a Christmas gift, but the moment had been too perfect and too heartfelt to pass up. She cried when he placed it on for her, the dainty gold chain glistening, the beautiful small peony shaped pendant falling to rest on her chest. A small crystal sat in the center of the flower face, and shone beautifully when she moved about. She adored it, and she knew she would never want to take it off.

Checking the time, she straightened and repeated to herself that it would be okay, she could do this, he wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to talk.

What harm could come from a talk?

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

o0O0o

Everytime the door to the small restaurant opened, Hermione's head would snap in the direction of the tinkling bell sound, only to have her slump back in the booth each time her eyes fell to an unrecognizable face.

She was increasingly nervous, and wondered if he would actually show up or if he was having a laugh knowing she'd be waiting for nothing. She started to raise doubts in her mind, and was two seconds from snatching her purse and running out the door when suddenly the bell sounded again and in walked a tall, slender blond headed beauty. Beauty? Well, yes. He certainly was, anyway. For a moment, she couldn't remember to move. She watched him pull off his coat, and drape it over one arm. There were a few strands of hair in his face, so he brushed them back. How was it possible he could make such simple things look so alluring and graceful?

Hermione shook herself, and waved her arm to get his attention. His eyes moved over the other patrons, and finally found her by the back wall next to a window and a large, potted house plant. Her heart almost stopped at the smile that spread across his face when he saw her, and she had to remind herself verbally to lower her arm, lest she look like a frozen deer caught unaware.

"Granger, I am so grateful you agreed to meet me." he said as he reached her booth and sat across from her. Hermione couldn't help but to instinctively arm her internal wards. She sat a bit straighter, and clasped her hands in her lap.

"I must admit, Malfoy. I was rather shocked by your note. I don't mean to offend you when I say I'd never expected to see or hear from you again, post trial."

Malfoy nodded in understanding and clasped his hands in front of him on the tabletop. Hermione watched several emotions flicker across his face as he gathered his thoughts, but they passed too quickly for her to decipher. He inhaled deeply and looked into her eyes. It was shocking how metallic his grey eyes seemed in the lamplight. She'd never noticed before, but he was absolutely stunning. She scowled inwardly. Of course he was. Chiseled in all the right ways and graceful to boot. Hermione felt absolutely like a sack of turnips next to him. She sighed and he finally spoke, pulling her back to the present.

"First, I'd like to thank you for speaking on my behalf during the trial. I'm aware you were not required to do so, and I'd just like to extend my appreciation."

"It was nothing, Malfoy. It was the right thing to do. You made plenty of mistakes, but none warranting a life sentence in Azkaban. You'd better thank your lucky stars you were too cowardly to kill anyone."

She could see he was slightly taken aback by how blunt she was being, and she thought maybe she should reel it back a bit. He was being pretty polite for once, and she was acting like a bitch right from the jump. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but froze when she heard a laugh.

"You know, that's true, I suppose. I guess I deserve that. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I was so scared of getting killed, or of my parents getting killed, that I was willing to try and carry out what was expected of me."

"You could have asked for help. The Order-"

"Would have laughed in my face-"

"-Would have helped!"

They sat staring at each other for a moment before Hermione slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. A waitress came over to get their drink orders and asked if they wanted any food, which they both politely responded to. Once she was gone, Hermione looked to the man across from her again.

"The Order would have helped. They would never turn away someone desperately seeking safety."

Malfoy pushed his hands through his hair and let out a drawn out breath. He was staring out the window watching people walk passed and enjoying the last bits of sunlight available before the night life crowd kicked up, and Hermione was tapping a finger to her arm impatiently.

"I felt I had no one I could trust, Granger. Surely you can understand that?" He asked, turning his attention back to her. She searched his eyes for something more, anything to help her understand what he may be thinking, but all she could see were those sparkling grey orbs waiting for an answer.

"I can... I often wonder if I could have done something. I defended you to Harry so many times during 6th year. I should have reached out..."

"What? You what?" He asked in shocked disbelief.

Hermione raised a brow and shifted again in her seat to get more comfortable. Just then, their food and drinks were brought out. They'd both opted for simple finger foods, as they must have both felt more anxious than hungry.

Hermione popped a small onion ring into her mouth and chewed. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldnt bring her gaze up to his. Swallowing her bite, she cleared her throat and repeated what she'd said earlier.

"I defended you. Harry was obsessed with you, determined to prove you were a Death Eater. I constantly got into arguements with him about you. I risked my friendship with Harry because I didn't want to assume the worst of you."

Malfoy sipped from his pint and waited for her to continue. She was slightly unnerved by where this topic was going. Is this what he'd wanted to speak with her about? Trials, and Hogwarts, and all the fucked up things in between? She sighed.

"If I'd reached out, I'm sure you would have insulted me and I might have hexed you. Maybe it's best things happened as they did."

Malfoy placed down his glass and picked up a celery stick. He took a bite, and pointed the remainder of it at her. She watched in amusement as he chewed before speaking.

"We shall never know, now will we?"

Hermione blinked, and without realizing it, a laugh bubbled passed her lips. Just like that, the tension was gone and she rolled her eyes when she saw that stupid school boy smirk plaster across his face.

"Why did you ask to meet me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked after taking a moment to stop her laughing. Malfoy took another bite of his celery before responding.

"I wanted to tell you a few things, and I hope you'll hear me out first before you say anything."

"Okay... should I be concerned?"

"You should always be concerned when I'm involved, Granger."

"Wow, you're so charming."

He smirked again and she gave him a look that said something along the lines of 'get the hell on with it then, you wanker'.

"Lets eat first. I don't want to ruin your appetite."

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm serious, let's eat. I promise, when we finish, I'll jump right into it."

Hermione scowled at him, but he was already shoving a large chicken bite into his mouth. She squinted at him angrily, but it clearly did nothing in the way of getting him talking. She rolled her eyes, and opted to allow him this. Clearly, he wanted time to think about things before speaking. Okay, fine. He could have it his way for now. She pulled a small appetizer plate toward her and piled it with some of the various items they'd ordered.

They ate quietly, and soon finished almost everything before them, including their beers. Perhaps the alcohol would ease the conversation a bit. Atleast, that's what she hoped.

Hermione waited patiently for Malfoy to finish. Finally, he was wiping his mouth with a napkin and sitting back in his seat with his refilled pint in hand.

"Alright, ready?"

She nodded. He discreetly pulled out his wand and cast a Muffliato around them.

"Right. Okay. The things I am going to tell you will seem unbelievable. You will likely not trust a single word out of my mouth, and that's alright. All I ask is that you listen, and then take some time to think things over before saying anything to me." he paused, so she nodded her understanding, although she was feeling more and more skeptical as time went on.

"Alright, well first I'd like to explain something. As a child, I didn't have much else going for me other than the things my father told me. He drilled into me how superior we were, and how much we deserved the best, and nothing less than that would suffice. My mother tried her best to teach me a more modest lifestyle, but only under father's radar. At first, I enjoyed the idea that I was better than everyone. Of course, any child wants to feel special, and like they are the most important being on Earth. Having my father tell me these things made me feel like he was proud of me, like I was living up to being everything he wanted. I wanted that. I did everything I could to encapsulate that." he took a drink, and furrowed his brow. Hermione was itching to speak, but kept her mouth shut and waited.

"Then, Hogwarts. I was prepared to show everyone how clever, how funny, how flawless and perfect I was. I was not expecting someone like Potter to knock me on my arse from the very start. His jibe at me was unexpected. I was sure he would see my worth and jump at the chance to befriend me. I was counting on him as an ally, yet he chose Weaslebee."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It was the first time I ever thought to myself that maybe I wasn't all that special. If I was, surely no one would turn their noses up at being my associate. After that, I got bitter. I became a bully. It was odd how naturally I slipped into the role. I assume it's from seeing how my father treated the people around him. Anyway, that's when I decided I'd make Potter pay for ever turning his back on me. Weasley would not be deemed better than me. I refused. Then, you came along. You, with your bushy hair, plump face, and annoyingly large brain. I didn't focus on you at first, but then you surpassed me in every subject. Every question asked, you had a correct answer for. It was infuriating. Knowledge seemed to flow through you easily, whereas I secretly spent countless hours needing to study. My opinion of you got worse when I found out you had muggle parents."

Hermione felt something akin to anger welling up inside her. The memories of their school days flooded back, and he really had been so awful to her and her friends. How she could find herself here, sitting with him and having a meal was beyond all understanding. She began to tap her finger to her arm again in irritation.

"You have to understand... I'd been conditioned to believe that because I am Pureblood, I am the best. The smartest, the most attractive, the most talented, the most special. Then, within the first month of being in school, here comes poor, blood traitor Weasley, and impure muggle born witch stealing away the friend I should've had and the grades I felt I was owed. It turned my world upside down. I didn't handle it well, and it all spiraled down from there."

He looked up at Hermione again and she remained still and made sure to keep her expression neutral. For what it was worth, Malfoy looked nervous as shit. It was the smallest of comforts for her, atleast.

"I knew I was being obsessive. I was obsessed with gaining the approval of my peers, my professors, but most of all, my parents. It seemed like I was losing control of my life long before the Dark Lord made his reentry into the world. I wanted to hate you all, and I almost believed I did... Then you showed up and punched me. You wore that pretty blue dress to the Yule Ball. You bested me in every class. Your scent filled the potions class when Slughorn brewed the Amortentia..."

Hermione slowly sat up straighter and felt her heart pulsing painfully. Her whole body warmed and her mouth became as dry as cotton. No way. This was not what he contacted her for. He cannot be saying what she thought he was. She waited for him to go on, but was also concerned the buzzing in her head might make her pass out.

"You crept into my life in ways that I never anticipated, and I dont know when or how the lines blurred, but I became consumed by thoughts of you. Quidditch World cup, I saw you and thought you'd be caught. You saw what they did to that muggle family. Imagine them finding you, muggle born witch and best friend to Harry sodding Potter. I had to urge you away, but I still had a role to fit into. The Manor. My.. my Aunt... I wanted to save you. You could not die there. You had to survive. If I hadnt lied, you would have been killed on the spot. Room of Requirement, you could have left me for dead. You came back. Everything started revolving around you. It was... It was torture wanting to be there to make sure you made it through, but also needing to protect my family. My mother. Two women ruled my life. My mum, and you. Everything, every choice, was with you both in mind."

Hermione felt herself shaking. The questions she wanted to ask were swirling through her mind so fast, she felt sick. This couldn't be real life. How could Malfoy be saying these things to her? It made no sense. It's not real. A prank. He's about to have a laugh at her expense. Malfoy wasn't looking at her anymore. She was silently screaming for him to look her in the eye and prove this wasn't a joke to him. His eyes were locked onto his hands in his lap.

"Granger, I have thought everyday how I could never deserve someone like you, whether that meant friendship or... or something more. I'd like the opportunity to explore that. I want to stop tormenting myself in my solitude. I want you to see the real me, and not the me that was fabricated to fit the perfect pureblooded mold. Take all the time you need to consider what I've said. Owl me when you're comfortable... Even if... Even if it's to say you simply never wish to have contact with me again. I'll be waiting."

His eyes drifted to hers for a brief moment, when he quickly stood, tossed a hundred pound note on the table, and strode away from her and out the door. She watched him leave in astonishment. He really just dumped all of that on her and left without a word.

Fuck. What the fuck!?

She stood slowly, gathered her things and numbly left the establishment. She found an empty alley, apparated directly into her flat, and finally felt the weight of their meeting crashing down around her. She fell to her knees beside her couch and gasped for air. She felt the panic twisting it's way within her in an instant and clutched at her chest.

Malfoy had feelings for her. Malfoy risked his life for her. Maybe not in the typical Harry Potter, Ron Weasley hero type way, but in his own, Slytherin anti Malfoy type way, he surely had.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the moisture hitting the back of her hand that rested on her thigh. She wiped her face, dumbstruck. Why the hell was she crying? What had he said or done that would cause this kind of reaction? She felt disoriented, and didn't know how to proceed. She felt her mind whirring. She took a deep breath, and another, and several more after that. Flying off the handle would not solve anything, nor would it help her understand things. She lifted herself from the floor and brushed the hair away from her face. She decided to shower again, and think things through objectively. The sooner she could get a hold of her thoughts, the sooner she could reach out to Malfoy and get some answers.


	3. Nerves

**A/N I apoligize, this chapter is a bit shorter but i felt it needed to end. Also, STOP. This is chapter 3, if you have not read the 2nd chapter, please do so now. I am aware some people that follow this story may not have been notified of the updates. Anyway, thats all. Hope you enjoy! **

Draco did a pretty good job getting through all that. He even managed to suppress his surprise over the fact that Ganger actually kept her word and didn't say one thing to him, despite how badly she clearly wanted to. He also pat himself on the back for making a swift and graceful exit. That's about the extent of his calm, because as soon as he was able to apparate, he landed right in his bedroom at the Manor and felt the nerves take over. His palms were sweating, he felt light headed and dizzy, he thought he may need to make a dash for the loo... He'd done it. He actually met with her and told her everything. Well, almost everything. He was sure to have messed up something somewhere, but he was buzzing too much to recall anything off hand.

He felt the magic shift around him, and spun on his heel. In his distraction, he didn't notice his father enter his room.

"Father. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

"Yes, I see that."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Where were you?"

"I was in a meeting."

Malfoy senior quirked a brow at his only son, and tapped the head of his walking stick.

"I was not aware of any meetings scheduled for the day. Anything of consequence?"

"No. No, not a work meeting. It was personal." Draco felt the panic mixing with his discomfort. He wasn't done sorting through his own thoughts on what just happened. He wasn't prepared to have to deal with anyone else's thoughts or opinions on the matter.

"Ah, I see. Was it your new conquest?"

"Father!"

Lucius lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"My apologies. Was this meeting with Ms. Granger?"

"It was."

There was a beat of silence and Lucius eyed him wearily. He turned to exit the room.

"I do hope things went well, despite the fact you seem to be pacing a hole into the floor. Tea in five minutes, if you'd like to join your mother and myself. If not, sleep well."

He left as quietly as he came and Draco stood staring in disbelief. Was that really his father? He must have lost his bloody mind in prison. That was the only explanation for his lack of hostility toward Draco, or the situation in general. He shook himself out of that line of thought. He already had enough to wonder about, he didn't need his father's peculiar reaction to be part of that growing list.

He started to pace again, but stopped himself and sat on his bed. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his hands gripping at his hair. Was it a mistake? Should he have left it alone? She was alive and safe. That should have been enough, his own personal feelings be damned. He loathed allowing others to see him so vulnerable. The fact that she knew so much about him was terrifying. What if she thought he was insane? Or sick in the head? What would he do if she told him to bugger off? What if she never wrote him at all? It would be inappropriate to seek her out again.

Fuck. He was thoroughly fucked.

He let out an exasperated sigh and threw himself back onto the bed. He had to wait it out for now. Maybe she just needed time. Maybe she would try to speak with him again. Maybe she wouldn't try to turn him in to St. Mungos or better yet, Saint Potter.

Draco growled and jolted up again to a seated position on his bed. What if she ran off as soon as he'd left to confide everything to Potter? Or worse yet, that filthy Weasle?! He felt the panic increasing within him and stood quickly to begin pacing again. It was a mistake. Should he seek her out again to request she keep the information to herself? What if it was too late? She wouldn't actually tell anyone, would she? He didn't think she was the type to reveal such personal information about someone to other people.

He stopped and ran his hands over his face, groaning at his racing heart and thoughts. He stared at his ceiling for several moments and released a long drawn out puff of air. He would need to keep a level head and just wait and see what would happen. He decided to put it out of his thoughts for right now, and join his parents for their evening meal. Any distraction was welcome at this point, even sharing the company of his father.

o0O0o

Hermione felt she needed a walk and apparated back to London after she'd showered and changed. She strolled along the bustling sidewalk, and absentmindedly wandered passed busy shops and through busy people enjoying their night. She finally found herself by a park and decided to sit beneath a tree next to a little pond. She watched some ducks moving leisurely along the still water, and a couple standing nearby looking out onto the scene around them. Only once she was comfortably sat leaning against the tree did she allow her thoughts to drift to the odd encounter with Malfoy. He'd unloaded quite a lot of information on her in such a short amount of time. She was atleast grateful he'd told her he didn't mind waiting as long as she would need to think about things and respond to his last question. She furrowed her brows. It was still such a shock. The first thing she needed to figure out; to believe, or not believe. That is the question.

It was true that he was a right foul git at Hogwarts, but there was also alot of logic for why he said what he did and why he made the choices he did. Perhaps that should be inexcusable, however she couldnt bring herself to keep a grudge over it. So was that her answer? Did she believe him?

Her eyes widened at the realization that what he said didn't bother her as much anymore. She felt her heart jolt painfully, and was still scared by alot of it, but she didn't feel he had any reason to be lying to her right now. He never came off as the type of bloke to go out of his way to manipulate in this particular manner. He might even be a bit on edge himself, having revealed so many personal bits of information to her. She sighed and rested her head back against the tree. Perhaps she should wait a few more days before contacting him. No use in jumping into any kind of decision.

Decided on waiting, she got to her feet and walked the short distance to an apparition point and disappeared back to her flat to get ready for a quiet evening with a book to distract her.

o0O0o

"Peekaboo, Malfoy."

Draco snapped his head up to his office door and groaned.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get passed my reception area?" Draco snapped.

Potter raised a brow at the blond and let out a low laugh. "Seriously, Malfoy? How did I, chosen boy, slayer of the Dark Lord, Gryffindors greatest, get passed your blushing receptionist?"

Draco stared expressionlessly before huffing in annoyance at him. "You don't actually view yourself that way, do you scarhead?"

"Of course not. Beside the point. I came here to speak with you about Hermione."

Draco tensed immediately and shifted awkwardly in his seat. He tried fairly desperately to look bored, but knew he was failing if the smug smirk Potter wore on his face was any indication.

"What on earth could I possibly need to speak with you about regarding Ms.Granger?" Draco tried to ask as casually as possible. Potter only snorted and rolled his eyes. Draco squinted at him as he let himself inside further, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat in the empty chair across from Draco.

"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy. She told me you wanted to meet her for dinner to discuss some things. All I got since then was an owl to let me know she wasn't dead somewhere after her meeting with you, but nothing else. I admit, my curiosity has been peaked." Harry crossed a leg over the other, ankle over knee, and waited patiently for a response.

Draco felt his adam apple bob as he tried to come up with something to say. It seemed thinking to long about her made him go all barmy in the head and forming sentences was impossible. He recalled briefly being told he had something called wackysprites or something like that in his head which made it go fuzzy. That Lovegood girl always freaked him out a bit, but perhaps she was on to something...

"I fail to see why this required you seek me out. Why not ask her?"

Potter rolled his eyes and slouched further into his seat.

"She sends all my owls back, I've tried. She's also locked her floo, and when I tried to swing by and knock on the front door, she just apparated away somewhere. I mean honestly, she knew I was gonna hear her leave..."

Draco put his slender fingers over his mouth to hide the laugh that threatened to escape him. That girl was definitely stubborn.

"I just wanted to clear the air, Potter. Simple as that." He finally responded, carefully schooling his features.

"Yeah, if that were the case, she would not be trying so hard to avoid speaking with me. What did you say to her, Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed, smacking his fist onto the armrest.

Draco was nervously tapping his foot and wondering why Hermione was so determined to hide away from her best friend. He'd assumed she would run immediately to Potter and reveal all. Was she alright? Did he say something to her to cause emotional turmoil? Now Draco could feel the panic forming in his gut again.

"Malfoy!"

"What, Potter!?"

"What did you tell her!?"

"You're not my friend, Chosen One! I owe you no explanations." Draco sneered and rose to his feet. "I've entertained you long enough. I've got work to do. Please see yourself out." He straightened his suit jacket and gestured toward the door.

Potter rose slowly to his feet, glaring openly now at him. Without a word he left his office, slamming the door as he went. Draco shut his eyes and groaned in frustration. Sinking back into his seat, he began to worry if reaching out to her was indeed the wrong decision after all.


	4. Lucius

Hermione was still basically in hiding. When she wasn't in the store, she was holed up in her flat. Harry kept trying to catch her alone, but she was clever and always managed to slip away. It's not that She didn't trust her friend, it's just that this seemed too personal a thing to confide with him. Atleast for the time being, since it was all so fresh and new for her.

She had not heard anything from Malfoy, but she supposed he was holding true to his word and allowing her the time she may need to sort through her own thoughts and feelings. Still, was she being ridiculous? It's been three weeks now since their little dinner meeting, and she was no closer to a resolution than she had been that very night.

At the moment, she was working in her shop. Today seemed to be a rather slow day, so she was sitting at her work station with her feet propped up on a stool staring out the store window. It looked like a lovely day, yet here she was sat waiting for end of shift to roll around. She became so lost in thought that she failed to notice the soft tinkling of the shop bells as someone entered through the front door.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione was so startled, she nearly fell clear off her seat. She stood quickly, stumbling slightly from bumping into the stool.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I was in a daze! How can I-" she froze when she finally stood upright and saw who she was speaking with. "Mr... Mr. Malfoy. How may I assist you?"

She saw his eyes flick over her, assessing her in some way and she felt her anxiety peak momentarily. She began to nervously wring her hands behind her back and subtly stepped ever so to the left, further away from him. He raised a brow, and cleared his throat to speak.

"I've come on behalf of my son. He has no idea I am here, however, so I ask that you maintain this privacy."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do t understand. Why would you trouble yourself to come all the way to my shop in regards to Draco?" She asked, honestly curious as to what would cause Malfoy senior to pay her a visit.

"My son," he paused as he inspected a battery operated torch that was resting on a tabletop near him, "has fallen into a dismal state of mind. I'm quite sure I've tried everything to alleviate his plight, yet he insists on wallowing." He cautiously picked up the torch, and flicked the button down. He jumped slightly when it suddenly lit up, and grimaced when he attempted to look directly at the light source.

"I see... I fail to see how this requires my attentions, sir. Perhaps a close friend, or maybe a mind healer of some sort could help.."

Her words drew Lucius Malfoys attention back to her, so he flicked the torch off once more and set it back down. He had to blink several times to see clearly again, and finally continued.

"Ms. Granger, please contact my son. I need him in his right state of mind, and he needs your answer. I don't pretend to know what you both have going on at the moment, but the silence is torture for him. Have a good day."

With a curt nod, he swirled away in a flurry of expensive fabric and strode out of the shop. She stood gaping at the spectacle and shook her head. Clearly, she needed to swallow her pride, or fear, and write to Malfoy. She couldn't help but feel a bit responsible so his current situation.

o0O0o

Sat at her dining table after having dinner, swirling the last sips of her favorite watermelon juice in her glass, Hermione was deciding on if she should send an owl to Malfoy.

Lucius really threw her for a loop. He was regal as ever, yet somehow seemed less imposing. He got straight to the point, and did not linger once he'd said his peace. Most jarring of all was his apparent worry and affection for the well being of his only son and heir. She supposed it made sense that the Malfoy patriarch would have changed after everything he'd experienced in the time since his Lords defeat. To imagine that the change could be so significant was shocking, though. He seemed like an almost completely different man.

With a sigh, she downed the rest of her juice and cleared away all her dirty dishes. Padding softly to her bedroom, she settled herself at her desk and pulled some parchment and a muggle pen her way.

_Draco,_

_First, I'd like to apologize for the delay in contacting you. I do appreciate you allowing me the time to sort things out on my own terms. Thank you for that._

_I also would like to say I understand how difficult it must have been for you to do what you do. I can't imagine giving up so much of yourself like that is no easy thing. I am grateful for your honesty, no matter how unexpected it may have been.__In regards to your tumultuous past, I rather not comment on it at this time. I'd settled most of my issues with you by the time of your trial, and I truly hope you have made peace with those events as well._

_In regards to your feelings... Well, I hope it doesn't offend you to know that I find myself very skeptical. It's difficult to be told that someone thought to hate me, could harbor anything close to affection... However, it's not displeasing... I suppose I would like to meet with you again. I'd like to look you in the eyes, knowing everything I know now, and see how I__ feel._

_Hermione_

She read and reread the letter and kept wanting to change things or even start over. She knew if she did though, it wouldn't feel organic and she'd stress herself sick over it. No, it was best left as is, so she got up to get ready for bed and would head to the Owlery in Diagon Alley before opening shop in the morning.

o0O0o

A light tapping awoke Draco the next morning. He glanced toward the window and saw a standard post owl waiting to be let inside. He grumbled something incoherent about the indecent hour, but managed to pull himself up to retrieve whatever it was the bird had for him. As it flew away, Draco pulled open the parchment without paying much attention to the seal. He choked mid-yawn at the familiar handwriting and took a moment to properly rub the sleep from his eyes to read clearly.

After reading through the letter a couple times, he couldn't help but sigh in relief and felt a smile forming across his lips. He found himself tracing over where she had written his name out in her curly script, and wondered if it would sound as pretty being spoken as it looked when she wrote it. This was better than he could have ever hoped for. She was offering a chance to meet again. She wasn't running away screaming. Atleast, not yet anyway. He still had a chance.

o0O0o

With a barely audible click, Dracos door shut as Lucius Malfoy backed away and headed back to his study. With his hands clasped behind his back, he walked slowly, lost in thought. That smile on his son's face was unmistakable, and he felt relieved that the girl heeded him and didn't prolong reaching out any further.

As much as Lucius would have enjoyed having his only son marry Pure, he'd come to find that his son's happiness and respect for him meant so much more. He'd almost lost it all. Coming face to face with the reality that his son could have been killed, that he was so desperate to find and protect him, well that was critical in shifting his opinion on Purist notions and the kinds of people he surrounded himself with.

They lost that war because of selfishness, lack of empathy, and not only the desire for power and notoriety, but having the express intentions of using those things for all the wrong reasons. It became clearer as time went on that while he'd convinced himself he was doing it to ensure a secure and satisfactory future for his son and wife, he was actually breaking down the relationships he'd built with them, and almost ripped their family to shreds.

It wasn't worth it. The pain in his wife's eyes, the hollow disappointment everytime Draco was in his company. Forcing a marriage for the sake of pureblood grandchildren... it would never be worth it.

o0O0o

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for writing to me. It means more than you'll ever know. Thank you for also being so open minded and understanding.__If you have not second guessed your thoughts on meeting with me again, would some time at the new Cackling Stump Coffee Shop in Diagon Alley be acceptable? Say tomorrow, at around 2pm?__I look forward to seeing you again._

_Draco_


	5. Heart of the Matter

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

How was she supposed to know he would want to meet so soon? Honestly, it should not be a surprise. He was probably agonizing over her response, and once he'd received it, he jumped at the chance to speak with her again. She thought that perhaps she should feel flattered over his enthusiasm toward her, but all she could muster was some queasiness and panic.

Hermione decided a good calming draught would do the trick, so she went to her potion cabinet in the kitchen and pulled down a small vial. She downed it quickly and noticed the effects taking hold immediately. She noted she had one left, so she could use it tomorrow if need be.

Making the decision to write him back, she quickly penned a response affirming their plans and sent it off with his owl. She also walked over to her floo before she could change her mind, and called to the Potter's.

"Hermione! Is everything alright?" Ginnys voice came to view before her face did.

"Yes, just wondered if Harry was around? I'd like to chat with him about something." Hermione replied apologetically and smiled when Ginny nodded.

"Of course, I'll get him and just tell him to go over so you're not lingering in the floo like that. I personally think it's so uncomfortable." the red head replied, scrunchibg her nose in distaste.

"Oh, Ginny you are so amazing! Thank you. We need to get together soon!"

"Absolutely, you and Harry set something up, okay? Bye!"

Hermione smiled again and saw Ginny disappear out a door just as she pulled out of the network and back into her flat.

It only took about five minutes for Harry to appear in her living room. He dusted himself off a bit and made his way over to Hermione who greeted him with a nervous smile and tight hug.

"Uh oh. I know that face. What happened, friend?" Harry asked and took a seat with her on the couch.

"Malfoy happened. Again. I suppose I was asking for it though, this time."

She watched his face contort to one of worry and anguish, but she diffused the incoming tirade before it all went to shit.

"No, Harry, he hasn't actually done anything to me. I finally wrote him, but let me tell you everything."

As Harry relaxed into his seat, she went on to tell him about all her inner turmoil, Lucius Malfoy visiting her shop, what exactly she wrote to Draco, and his response back. Harry went through several emotions during the retelling, but most prominent was his discomfort upon hearing she'd been alone with Lucius. He still didn't trust him, and knew what he was capable of, so this bothered him a great deal.

"I know, it was so unexpected. I was a bit afraid, but I thought I could take him if it came down to it." Hermione huffed and stared daggers at the innocent candle on her coffee table.

"Yeah, well be that as it may, I'm glad it didn't come down to it." Harry murmured, to which she only sighed and nodded.

"So, what exactly are you expecting to come from this meeting with Malfoy?" Harry asked, raising a brow at her.

"I'm not sure. Believe me, I'm surprised I'm not revolted that he harbors feelings for me. Do I want to pursue that? I really couldn't say yes or no. I will admit, I've been feeling a little lonely, but is it enough to push me into the arms of Malfoy? Ha! Who knows anymore?"

Harry furrowed his brows and pat her on the back.

"I think you're having a meltdown, Hermione."

"Probably."

"Would you like a Healer?"

"A vodka, more like."

Harry let out a loud laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"That can be arranged. Speaking of, Ginny wants us to make plans to catch up." Hermione nodded into his chest. "How bout Saturday, Three Broomsticks? Around 7pm?" She nodded again.

"Hermione, come on." She sat up and looked at her friend with tired eyes.

"Harry, I'm scared. I'm scared of what he wants. What he'll say. What I want. Or don't want. I'm scared to take this step, whatever this step actually is. It's so small, but it feels so huge. I don't know if I'm ready..." She let her voice trail off and Harry pulled her back into a tight hug.

"I know I'm not Malfoys biggest fan, but I honestly think if he had a different family, he and I could have been really good friends. Best friends, even. I honestly believe he was at his worst during school because he didn't know any better. When he started thinking for himself, something inside him changed and I'm sure, Hermione," she lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I'm so certain he will show that to you if you let him."

Hermione smiled and couldn't help the lone tear that managed to sneak it's way passed her defenses. Harry wiped it away with a gentle smile and Hermione felt so much better.

"Harry, when the hell did you get so good at this?" She asked, laughing quietly.

He shrugged and made a face as though he were thinking hard on it.

"I always had people saying inspirational shit to me growing up. Must have stuck."

They both chuckled and eventually after some more light hearted conversation, Harry headed out so as not to keep Ginny waiting for him all evening. Hermione bid him farewell and made her way to the bathroom to prepare a bath. She actually did feel so much better after talking to Harry and spending some alone time with him.

For some reason, their friendship turned into something that couldnt be put into words. No one held a candle to the bond they shared, and she knew it was the year on the run that solidified that for each other. Sighing contentedly, she stripped down and lowered herself into the hot water. She hissed as the temperature change hit her skin, but quickly felt the comforting heat wrap around her like an oversized blanket.

Tomorrow, she would be meeting with Draco again, and she wasn't going to let her doubts or fears cloud her mind. She wanted to be open to whatever he had to say, and hoped that something positive could come from all of it. She wasn't sure just yet what that could be, but she knew it would be worth it as long as she trusted herself to trust him.

o0O0o

"Hello, I'm glad you came." Draco greeted Hermione at the little coffee shop the next day, and stood so she could take a seat in the squishy armchair next to him. He'd already ordered some coffee and Hermione helped herself to add what she like, some hazelnut cream and 3 sugars.

"Of course, Malfoy. Please excuse my tardiness. I got held up with a customer at the shop." Hermione said breathlessly as they both got settled again.

"Oh, that's right! I must admit, I've been very curious about your shop. I never went in... well, because I was too nervous to face you, but perhaps now..." He trailed off, staring into his mug and lazily tracing a finger across the rim.

Hermione's face lit up. "Wow, yes! When you're free next you should definitely come and stop in. There's so many interesting things in there, I'm sure even I will manage to surprise you with some Muggle Magic," she replied cheekily and smiled brightly at him.

He seemed momentarily stunned that she was directing that expression at him, but recovered relatively quickly.

"Yes, well, I'd really like that. Keep an eye out for me," he said and smirked back at her. She felt herself blush a bit so quickly lifted the mug to sip slowly from it.

They both sat quietly for a moment enjoying their coffees, and collecting their thoughts before she finally spoke again.

"Okay, Malfoy. Let's stop skirting around the whole reason we are together here. What do you want from me? What is your goal?"

She set her mug to rest in the palm of her hand atop her knees. Malfoy was stunned by her blunt approach, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Rip the bandage, so to speak. He cleared his throat and made eye contact.

"With your permission, Granger, I'd like to court you. I'm a modern Malfoy, however some traditions still mean a great deal to me. Courting you properly is something I hope you'll agree to."

"So you're really serious about this? You're trying to win my affections. It's not a game. The goal is long term...? You're goal is marriage?" She asked nervously.

"The goal is long term, yes." He affirmed, watching her closely for any sign of disgust or panic.

"That mean you intend to contact my father?"

"Correct. I'm sure you must have told him all kinds of colorful stories of our youth, but I hope that won't deter him from-"

"My father is gone, Malfoy." She interjected quickly and he winced.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I didn't realize... Did he... during the war?" He stumbled over his words, not sure how much she was willing to reveal. She shook her head.

"My parents are alive, but they are far away and no longer exist as they once did. I... well, I obliviate them before the battle. They are living a new life in a new country with no recollection of ever having a daughter." Hermione looked down at her mug willing the tears to remain locked away. She focused on keeping her breathing steady.

"I'm truly sorry, Granger."

"Thank you."

"Well do you, um, do you have someone that I could...?"

"Arthur Weasley has stepped in as a father figure and he's the only person I would think fits the mark." Hermione looked back up just in time to see the anxiety settle across his face for a moment, but the next instant it was gone. She fought to suppress a laugh.

"Right. I will contact him tomorrow. That is, if you accept this courtship?"

Hermione quirked her head to the side and watched him from the corner of her eye. She tapped on the mug a few times before smiling shyly.

"Alright then, Malfoy. Try and win my heart."


	6. Mr Weasley

**A/N longer chapter! i had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**o0O0o**

Draco was so happy with how his second meeting with Hermione turned out. She'd tentatively accepted his offer or courting her, and they chat for a little while longer before they both needed to tend to other obligations. He was surprised to hear about her parents. He wondered why he hadn't heard about it beforehand, but then assumed she must have had her ways of keeping the Daily Prophet and Ministry tight lipped on the matter. This did present him with a rather uncomfortable reality. He would need to make his intentions clear to Arthur Weasley instead. Hermione's muggle parents was one thing. They didn't know everything about him or his family and the role they all played during both wizarding wars of Britian. The Weasleys, however, held a long standing fued with the Malfoy family line that dated back centuries. Branded blood traitors by the Malfoys and continuously shunned from Pureblood society would do that.

He let out a sigh as he walked the long halls of the Manor and headed into their home library. Seating himself at one of the tables within, he pulled a spare bit of parchment forward and a self replenishing ink quill. Hopefully he could appeal to Mr. Weasleys natural kindness and maybe he would not hold his family name against him. Atleast enough to where he would hear him out.

After a short whole, he managed to complete his message to Weasley senior. After rereading it a couple times, he was confidant it would be good enough, and rose to summon for his owl. He opened the window to the library and let out a sharp whistle. After a moment, he could see his eagle owl, Artemis, soaring through the Manor grounds toward him. With a soft thud, Artemis landed on the perch just outside the pane.

"Hello, old friend. Please deliver this to Arthur Weasley." He reached for a treat after tying the piece of parchment to his owls leg and offered it to him. Artemis took it gratefully and nipped his finger affectionately before gliding gracefully away and to his destination.

Draco watched, his mind whirring and nerves frayed. Everything was riding on Mr. Weasleys response. He wanted things to go well, because he's not sure what he would do if he refused to speak with him.

o0O0o

The Weasley household was noisy as ever. Mrs. Weasley was babysitting little Victoire and Teddy Lupin and they were tearing up the entire first floor. She hummed to distract herself while baking some cookies for the children, when a rather large owl swooped in through the open back door.

"Oh, my! Who do you belong to? You're quite a handsome owl." Molly exclaimed, holding her hand to her heart in surprise. She wiped her hands off and made her way to the owl resting atop a dining chair just as the children came barreling in through the living room.

"No running in the house!! Out, out to the garden with you both!" she hollered over their loud laughter and squeals. They didn't even hesitate and ran right passed her through the back door.

The owl puffed up indignantly and Molly nodded in agreement. She managed to untie the small note and raised an eyebrow upon seeing the Malfoy family crest stamped to the back.

"Well, now I see who sent you. I wonder whatever for..." she mused to herself, eyeing the sharp handwriting of her husband's name. The owl hooted and tilted his head. Mrs. Weasley stared at it a moment and seemed to finally realize what the bird wanted.

"Oh! Yes, please do stay. I'm sure you're tired and Arthur will want to respond. It'll be easier to send you back rather than one of our useless owls. Here's a bowl of fruit to enjoy while you wait." Molly pushed over a small bowl with blackberries and blueberries. Artemis hooted politely and enjoyed the treat she had to offer.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

"Yes, Molly dear! Just out back with the chil- TEDDY! Teddy, please, do not feed the gnomes any raddish!"

Mrs. Weasley made her way out back just in time to see her husband shooing away some gnomes, all while attempting to block Teddys view of them. They were really overdo for another de-gnoming day.

"Arthur, dear, you've got something here from the Malfoys." She held up the sealed parchment and saw his face contort into that of confusion.

"Have I? Well, let's see what they want." he replied casually, and took the parchment from her. His eyebrows raised even higher, and he looked up at his wife once he was done. "Seems young Draco Malfoy requests an audience with me to discuss Hermione."

Molly felt her mouth gape open in surprise. She assumed the missive was a bit of trash from Lucius Malfoy.

"He couldn't possibly mean to... do you think?" She wondered aloud and Arthur inclined his head and shrugged.

"He very well may. We shall see. I'm going to send a reply."

She nodded and told him the owl was in the kitchen. Arthur gave her a peck on the cheek and headed inside.

She was vaguely aware of his shout of surprise upon seeing the massive owl at their dining table, ("Good heavens! You are a big one, aren't you?") but Victoire and Teddy finally captured her attention again when she realized they'd caught a garden gnome and were trying to drop it over the fence.

"Children! Oh, put him down right now! He will bite you!" and off she went to save the struggling gnome from their sticky, clumsy grasp.

o0O0o

Draco knocked on his father's study door the next day and waited patiently to be called in. He was nervous, but hoped this new, less aggressive version of his father would hold constant, especially now.

"Son, is there something you need?" Lucius Malfoy asked, barely glancing up at him before returning to the paperwork he was rifling through moments prior.

Draco sat in the chair across from his father's desk and cleared his throat. "Arthur Weasley is going to be stopping here later today. I requested to speak with him, and he offered to come to me."

His father paused his movements and looked up at his son with calculating eyes.

"Why on Earth would you need to speak with Weasley Sr.?"

"Well, Hermione's parents are no longer in her life, and she told me Mr. Weasley stepped into the role of her father quite naturally..." his voice trailed off and he felt his face grow hot under his father's gaze.

"Ah, I see. So Ms. Granger has accepted your attempt at courting her, and you seek approval from the only father she has left." Lucius placed down the parchment he was holding and leaned back in his chair, hands folded neatly across his stomach, with his elbows resting in the arm rests.

"Yes. I thought I should let you know so the visit does not surprise you." Draco replied, thinking back on all the various raids and Ministry searches they endured at the Manor, post war.

His father remained silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Father, why is it you've been so calm about all of this? I mean, first I request my engagement to Astoria be dissolved, only to ask permission to court a muggle born, and now I'm playing host to a Weasley, whom the Malfoys have hated for centuries..." Draco spoke quickly, so curious about what was going on, he could not help himself. His father released a slow breath through his nose and stared blankly at the quill resting on his desk.

"I'm not a young man anymore, Draco. Life has been both extremely generous, but also very cruel to me. I've made poor choices with the hope of bringing our family name further glory, but at a terribly high cost, and I dont mean from my bank vault. How much longer do I hold on to old beliefs that push you and your mother further away from me, day by day? How much longer will it take to finally lose everything I have ever held dear?" He looked up at Draco's stunned face and smirked. "You may think me a horrible man and father, and that I do not think of anyone but myself... this was true once, but... when I thought... when I was so scared that you were dead... I realized my family was all I wanted at the end of it all and I vowed never to betray that again."

Draco was dumbfounded, but nodded his head. Both men cleared their throats uncomfortably and Lucius quickly turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Give Arthur my regards." was all he said, and Draco knew he was being dismissed. He quietly rose, and left his father to his work, and made his way down to the kitchens to see about lunch while Mr. Weasley was visiting.

o0O0o

Draco felt the wards around the Manor shift as Mr. Weasley arrived and was allowed temporary access onto the grounds. He hurried to the front room where he opened the door to greet the red haired man before him.

Extending his arm, he shook his hand and welcomed him inside. He noticed how Mr. Weasleys eyes darted around quickly, as though he expected someone to jump out and ambush him any second. He also didn't miss how the other man had his wand in hand rather than tucked away in his robes.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to see me today, sir." Draco offered politely, trying his best to show he meant no harm.

"I was quite surprised to receive a summons from you, I admit." Mr. Weasley replied, now making eye contact with Draco as they began their walk down the corridor to the smallest dining hall in the Manor.

Draco nodded and then replied, "Well I've had lunch prepared, and I thought we could talk. I was hoping to make you feel comfortable. I know our families do not have the best of friends among them."

They entered the hall and Mr. Weasleys eyes went slightly wider than usual. He was taking in the fact that this small dining room was actually the size of his homes kitchen and living area combined. The ceilings were raised high, and an ornate chandelier hung above the sleek wood table. Set atop were two place settings and a small feast of various fruit, sandwiches, carvery, desserts and beverages. Once settled and plates filled they began to eat. It wasn't as awkward as Draco thought it may be, but he did feel some discomfort in how to start the topic of conversation.

Mr. Weasley spoke after chewing his bite of chicken. "So, what is it you want to discuss with me about Hermione?"

Draco looked up, relieved that he was not the one needing to break the ice. He finished his mouthful and wiped his lips with a napkin. After placing it down and straightening to look at him, he cleared his throat.

"I would like your permission to court her."

Draco would be lying if he said he was nervous as all hell. He felt sweat beginning to form in his palms as he clasped his hands anxiously together under the table. He felt so silly and inadequate and now he was sure Mr. Weasley would either laugh or scream in his face.

Mr. Weasley put down his fork and also wiped his lips with his napkin before he leaned forward on the table with his arms to brace him.

"I see. I take it you've spoken with Hermione and she's told you to speak with me. If that's the case, she's aware of your intentions?"

Draco nodded nervously.

"Interesting." was all Mr. Weasley said and Draco felt like he may faint. The anxiety building up inside him was practically suffocating and he hated this feeling so much.

"What reason do I have to allow you to pursue her? She's not my daughter by blood, but may as well be and I will not see her used or abused by anyone, especially a Malfoy." Arthur sat back in his seat, a cold and searing look on his face. He studied everything about Draco, from his possible motives down to his body movements.

"I understand, sir. I absolutely don't blame you at all for being suspicious. I'm not sure how I can convey the way I feel for her as well as other important issues, however I will do what it takes to prove to you I'm not what you're probably thinking I am." Draco spoke as clearly and determined as possible. He hoped the slight tremor is his words did not show through.

Mr. Weasley continued to scrutinize him but eventually nodded slowly.

"Draco, my boy... I am inclined to believe you are not like most people believe you to be. I am also not one to decide for Hermione whom she spends her free time with. If she chooses to share your company, I will of course support her. Make no mistake, if you do anything that puts her at risk, I'll be looking for you. It's not a threat, by any means. It's an assurance that whether or not I keep my nose out of her affairs, that does not mean I will not protect her as my own child, with everything I am. Are we understood?"

Draco felt himself swallow down the intense discomfort and shifted in his seat. "We are, sir." he said quickly, and a smile spread across the older gentleman's face. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth.

"Lovely! Now, I'd like a bit of this apple cobbler. Looks delicious!" Arthur exclaimed, and reached for the dish in front of him.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He had the blessing of Hermione's stand in father and that was good enough for him. Now, time to do what he's wanted to for so long and win Hermiones heart.


	7. Getting Comfortable

**A/N So sorry for the wait! Please forgive me. I'll be working on the next chapter tonight as well, so thatll hopefully be up within the next couple days. I'm excited for them to finally start developing some kind of relationship. They are not officially together, but casually working their way up to something more. Leave reviews, requests, and kind criticisms please! Thank you.**

"Soooooo, how did your meeting with Weasley senior go?"

Blaise dropped into Draco's office at work and made himself comfortable, flopping down into the high backed chair opposite him. Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"I think it went well. He didn't try to kill me, and he enjoyed the food." Draco rubbed at his chin in thought, and sat straighter in his seat. "I respect him quite a lot, you know. He cares deeply for Hermione, likes she's his own daughter. I've got to be careful how I handle this."

Blaise eyed his friend for a moment, and while examining his newly manicured nails, he replied casually, "You could always just ask her to be your girlfriend. Why bother with all the traditional shit?"

Draco furrowed his brow and peered at his friend. He released a strained cough and shook his head. "No, that won't be enough. It's not appropriate. I'm quite literally coming out of nowhere with this proposition for her, and I refuse to ruin it by barreling in like a blast ended screwt in heat."

Blaise snickered and rolled his eyes. "I figured as much. Well... I could talk to her for you, if you like?"

Draco's head snapped up and he glared in his sly friends direction.

"What?" he hissed quietly, adding a bit more emphasis to the T.

Blaise waved his hand carelessly and rested his head back against his seat. He placed his hands atop his midsection, fingers interlaced, before responding in an overly cheerful voice.

"Oh, I sometimes stop into her little Muggle shop, didn't I ever tell you? Yes, she and I have become something along the lines of friends. I planned to visit her again tomorrow, and if you need me to pass along a-"

Draco burst like a firework from his chair, hands slammed down onto the top of his desk. He was glaring at Blaise so fiercely, he might have been able to set the man on fire with a rogue thought. Blaise quirked a brow at him, but did not move otherwise.

Through clenched teeth, Draco managed to speak. "Do you mean to tell me you've kept this a secret from me!? Why?"

Blaise fixed him with an unflinching glare. "I didn't think you could handle it."

Both men watched each other in silence for a beat before Blaise rose, and smoothed out the fabric of his trousers and waist coat.

"A message, than?" he offered, adjusting the buttons of his coat back in place. Draco schooled his emotions and straightened.

"Please tell Hermione I'd like to stop by her shop on Friday afternoon after she closes."

Blaise nodded and smirked at his friend. He turned his back and with a flick of his wrist, offered a small wave before exiting the office and softly shutting the door.

oO0Oo

"Blaise! Oh my god, where have you been?" Hermione rushed to the slender man entering the shop and pulled him into a tight hug, before backing away and swatting him with the dust rag she held.

"Ow, damn woman, get a hold of yourself!" Blaise scolded while rubbing his arm. "I've been traveling for work, you know that."

Hermione huffed and turned to walk away from him. He couldn't help but smirk at her obvious disdain.

"Come now, Granger. Play nice." He purred, and sidled up beside her while she aggressively wiped the display case he was now leaning on. He obnoxiously moved his face closer to hers. His eyes twinkled at the slight upturn of her lips and he knew she wasn't really that cross with him.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him to the side and tossed the rag down. "Well, since you refuse to actually tell me what it is you do, how am I supposed to believe you were traveling?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring accusingly at him.

"I'm so pained, Granger. I thought we finally developed a solid, trusting friendship since out school days ended. Clearly, I have been mistaken. Oh, what a fool I have been." Blaise replied, and made a show of wiping away some nonexistent tears.

"Honestly, shut the hell up." Hermione said, laughing at his dramatics. "Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head. "No, my dear. I'm just here to deliver a message from Malfoy."

He watched in amusement as her eyes widened and she slowly stood straighter.

"Malfoy?" she questioned, and he simply inclined his head, standing straighter as well.

"Yes, I work with him after all. Didn't I tell you that?" he smiled mischievouslyat her and her jaw practically hit the floor. She recovered long enough to shove him and cross her arms again.

"No! You absolutely did not mention that to me. Ever. After all this time, you never once brought up Draco sodding Malfoy!" she exclaimed and he could only chuckle at the look of shock on her face.

"My mistake." He said through his laughing and Hermione scowled.

"Right, so I assume that means you know everything, than." she asked, clearly quite annoyed with him.

He nodded. "I am aware of his affections toward you, yes."

"Well, what is his message for me?"

"He wants to come see you tomorrow after you close shop."

Hermione sighed and relaxed her stance some. "Tell him that's fine with me. God, Blaise. I can't believe you kept this from me."

He pat her on the shoulder and shrugged. "I didn't think it was a good idea. I had been trying to convince him to contact you for the longest. Even before you and I somehow managed to become friends. I didn't want to inadvertently muck things up."

She breathed slowly through her nose and shook her head at him again, but offered a small smile in response.

"You're a dick."

Blaise nodded. "I know."

oO0Oo

Hermione was nervous. There was just no other way to explain how she was feeling. The clock behind her check out counter was ticking away, and all she could do was clean things that didn't need cleaning to keep herself busy. She kept glancing at herself in the full length mirror near the sunglasses and handbags displays. She didn't want to seem eager, so opted to dress in a full length sun dress. It was blue with white stripes at the hem, and quarter length sleeves, with a modest neckline. That was okay, right? Good enough for the work day, but also satisfactory for Malfoy? What? She scowled at herself. She was being so unbelievable, and shook the thoughts about her appearance from her mind. The clock chimed at exactly 6pm, so she moved to the door to turn the open sign to read closed. Just as she flipped it, Malfoy appeared on the other side of the door. They locked eyes and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He smiled at her and waved. She blinked. He looked so good, and when he smiled like that, it put her in a trance. He tapped the glass and she jolted from her daze. Dropping the sign she still held, she hurriedly opened the door and let him enter.

"I apologize. Hello, welcome to my shop." She said quickly, willing the blush she felt to go away. He smiled at her again and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. He turned on the spot, looking around at everything she had on display.

"So, this is what has everyone buzzing around here. This is a great idea, Granger. Muggle technology paired with our magic. Ingenious, really."

She beamed at his praise and watched as he casually moved about her shop, picking things randomly to inspect more closely.

"I just wondered why the wizarding community insisted on staying so behind the times. Muggle have made so many advancements, and even found ways to make life easier that wizards could never hope to accomplish, even with magic. Phones, for example. To be able to contact someone else instantly, without the use of an owl, or floo."

Malfoy nodded along to her words, and turned to face her. He pulled something from his pocket and her eyes went wide. He held a cell phone, and flipped it open.

"A birthday gift from Blaise. He was sick of waiting on responses from me when he was abroad, so he bought this and taught me how to use it."

Hermiones face lit up, and then she began to laugh at the memory. She'd asked Blaise why he wanted another cell phone, when he already had one, and he had told her it was for someone special. Well, that explains that, than.

"That's a strange sight, to see you holding something so... so..."

"Muggle?" he supplied, peering quizically at her. She shrugged apologetically but nodded. "Yes, well, it's very useful. I'm glad you decided to offer these things." He said, and held up a wristwatch to see more clearly the sparkling gems embedded around the edge. His eyes widened slightly upon realizing they were real, and placed it down carefully.

She smiled and watched him continue through the shop. She could see he had been very curious about what she sold there, and thought the expressions he made over each item was rather adorable.

Finally, he seemed to remember where he was and with whom he was with and turned back to her.

"Have you spoken with Mr. Wesley, by chance?" he asked, and stepped closer to her.

She nodded and smiled again. "I did. He owled me as soon as he arrived back to the Burrow from the Manor and let me know he didn't bully you too badly."

Malfoy eyebrows raised, and he rolled his eyes at her cheekiness

"Very amusing, Granger. I thought it went well enough."

He seemed a bit self conscious, so Hermione eased up on him. Before she could think on her actions, she rested her hand on his arm, squeezing gently to reassure him.

"It did, Malfoy. And in case you were wondering, I'm still okay with seeing where this goes. I was so nervous to meet with you again today, but this isn't so bad, right?"

She let her hand drop from his arm, and could still feel the tingle of warmth in her fingers. He took a moment before responding, and smiled at her.

"No, it's not so bad. Did you ha e plans tonight?"

"No, I thought I'd just go home and have dinner. Probably read before bed. The usual."

"Whoa, Granger. Relax. That wild lifestyle of yours is a bit much for me to comprehend." He replied in mock surprise. She swat at him and told him to bugger off. He laughed and finally calmed enough to ask, "Would you like to get dinner with me?"

She thought for a moment, weighing her options. She could refuse, and stick to her normal routine. While not boring to her, it was still a bit bland. It might be nice to spend an evening with him, and she could probably get some answers from him, at last.

"Okay, Malfoy. Let's have dinner."

oO0Oo

"Holy shit, Blaise. Am I dreaming? I must be. How is this really my life now?" Draco threw himself down on the couch in Blaises home library. Blaise rolled his eyes and sipped at his whiskey. The Muggle stuff was quite good, and became his drink of choice while relaxing at home.

"You literally had one date, but you're behaving like she agreed to a shag." came his dry response, but Draco only waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

"One date, but it was a hell of a date, my friend. She had said she was nervous, but she really made an effort, you know? I answered all her questions, and we were able to move into a pretty pleasant conversation. Granted, we still went to a Muggle establishment, but I think soon she won't be so insistent on that."

Blaise watched his gushing friend from his spot by the fireplace.

"So, am I to assume you're no longer cross with me for keeping my friendship with Hermione a secret?"

Draco stopped babbling upon his words, and bolted back upright. He squinted at Blaise in frustration and huffed.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Ah. Clearly. Well, I'm not sorry. You would have reacted poorly, I'm sure." He replied and continued to nurse his liquor.

"More poorly than finding out the way I did?" Draco spat, and Blaise shrugged.

"If you'd known sooner, you would have either harassed me about her incessantly, or demanded I never speak with her again, thus putting a strain on our friendship. I refused to subject myself to that."

Draco eyed him angrily for a few moments, but eventually sighed and fell back into the cushions. Slinging an arm over his eyes he grumbled, "You're probably right."

Blaise scoffed. "Of course I'm right, you twat. I think I know you well enough by this point."

They remained in silence for several minutes before Blaise spoke again.

"Well, are you going to tell me how it went, or not?"

Draco removed the arm from over his eyes and faced his friend.

"It was great. She wanted to know more details about how my feelings developed, and she also wanted me to clarify a few things about the war, but mostly she was just trying to wrap her head around the fact that I truly desired her time and attention. After all that talk was done, we spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another. Did you know she is collecting every updated edition of Hogwarts, A History. She even has the original tomes and scrolls preserved in a glass case at her shop. It's amazing."

Blaise rolled his eyes. He did know this. He knew a lot of things about Granger that Malfoy couldn't even begin to fathom at the moment. Despite his tightlipped silence, he had managed to forge a fairly strong friendship with her over the last couple years.

"When will you see her again?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "Monday. She wants to show me a Muggle film. Have you seen one? Seems odd, moving and talking pictures on a screen. I don't care though. I'm just happy she wants to spend time with me."

Blaise laughed. The thought of Malfoy sitting in a Muggle cinema was an amusing one.

oO0Oo

Hermione was rushing through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, worried she'd made her friends wait long. She'd run late in the shop that evening, and was supposed to be meeting Harry and Ginny.

Spotting them at a table off to the side of the bar, she hurried over and greeted them. Harry grinned at her and Ginny had her face scrunched up.

"Blimey, Hermione, what happened to you? Got caught in a tornado, maybe?"

"Ha ha, Ginny. No, I rushed over after my last customer left. He somehow managed to set his television on fire while watching a horror film. It was still ablaze when he apparated to my shop!"

Harry laughed and Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"What a fucking tosser."

Hermione snorted and agreed.

They laughed and talked about all kinds of nonsense. They drank their fill of butterbeer and firewhiskey, and overall just enjoyed each other. It felt good to reconnect with her friends like this, since work consumed so much of their lives now.

"So, Hermione... Malfoy?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows over her mug."

Hermione laughed at her antics and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure Harry has filled you in on most of the situation." Ginny nodded. "Well, yesterday he stopped by my shop for the first time, and then we went to have dinner. We spent a lot of that time getting to know each other. We didn't talk about anything of true importance, other than some clarifications on his feelings. It was mostly just an evening of getting more comfortable around each other."

Hermione hadn't realized her smile was growing wider as she spoke until she saw the knowing looks on her friends faces.

"What?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." They both answered, hiding behind their drinks. Hermione pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, I'm meeting him again Monday. We are going to the cinema."

Harry's brows hit his hairline and Ginny snorted this time.

"That'll be interesting." He replied and Hermione nodded.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I am so curious about him. It seems sudden, but it's nice."

"Just be careful, Hermione. We are happy he's trying to make amends, but to court you? That's serious." Ginny replied, worriedly.

"I know, I understand. I promise to keep my head on straight. Thank you for being concerned for me." Hermione said, and smiled at her friends. She was a lucky woman to have them in her life.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing until it was late and they stumbled into the floo back to their own homes with the promise of meeting again for dinner in a weeks time.

oO0Oo

"That was so bizarre, but strangely I enjoyed it." Draco said as they walked out of the cinema. He stretched his arms above his head after having sat for so long, and Hermione desperately tried not to notice how his shirt inched up ever so slightly to reveal the briefest glimpse of skin above his trousers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I admit I was concerned you'd think it silly or a waste of time." Hermione said as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"I was slightly skeptical. Sitting among a crowd of strangers for two hours without being able to speak with you... but it was enjoyable, nevertheless. What's next?"

"I thought a stroll would be nice, but haven't the faintest idea where to go." Hermione admitted, biting on her lower lip. Draco smiled and led her to a secluded alleyway.

"I've got a good location, if you'll agree to apparated with me."

She nodded, feeling excited over what he had planned for them.

He grinned and tucked her hand into his arm before they turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft pop.


	8. Fluttering Butterflies

Hermione had her eyes shut tight. She took a steadying breath and allowed her body to fall back in sync with normal time and space after touching back down to solid ground. Side along apparition never sat well with her, so recovery time was always longer. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were on a long pathway leading up to a gate. A large gate. Her eyes widened once she took in the structure in the background.

"Malfoy," she whispered, gripping tightly to his arm. "Why on earth have you brought me back here?"

He placed his free hand atop the hand she had gripping onto him and spoke gently.

"We don't need to go up to the Manor, but the grounds are quite large, and very beautiful. I hoped you would be alright walking with me around the garden."

She turned her head to look up at him, and he was watching her with an open expression full of sincerity and quiet understanding. She stilled the panic in her mind, and held his gaze. She could see the hurt in his eyes over her distress, but he held her hand with such affection and confidence, it was impossible for her to decline.

"Okay, a walk around the grounds of your estate doesn't sound so awful." She replied, and he smiled as he led them up the pathway and through the gate, which dissolved around them as they entered.

"Blood wards. You wouldn't have been able to get through without physical contact to a Malfoy. That was implemented after the war as extra security. My mother insisted on it, said she wanted to have control over who was allowed in our home..." his words hung in the air around them, and Hermione could only nod. She could never imagine sharing a home with the beasts that they had during the war. It must have been hellish.

"This is the estate pond. My father's albino peacocks like to linger near here. Theres also some ducks." Malfoy said, gesturing over to a rather large body of water a ways up the garden. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. It looked more like a lake from where she stood. She could see the ripple across the waters surface of fish and tadpoles whizzing by, and toward the waters edge on the opposite side, she could make out a family of ducks leaving the pond and moving into the wooded area beyond.

Malfoy led her at a leisurely pace passed the pond, and they stepped onto a dirt path lined by various trees, shrubs and flowers. Every several paces, a lantern hung from a tree to light the path at night, and she imagined it must look stunning. She would have to find a way to have him bring her back to see it.

"This is lovely, Malfoy. You live on such a beautiful stretch of land."

"Thank you. I used to take it for granted, but now... I appreciate my circumstances much more after... after everything."

They continued to walk, and she was amazed how far they actually were from the Manor. She would probably be very sore tomorrow from all the walking, but she could hardly bring herself to care. They walked in mostly comfortable silence, only speaking as a random thought drifted to the forefront of their minds.

"Granger," Malfoy said suddenly, an almost annoyed edge to his tone, "how did you come to be friends with Blaise?"

Hermione stopped walking and scoffed, the thought irritating her. "Oh, right. Yes, he told me he kept that bit of information secret from you. To be fair, he never once mentioned you either. I didn't even know you worked together. Some friendship that is." she retorted and rolled her eyes.

Malfoy watched her and shrugged. "I just asked because he seemed extremely comfortable with how he spoke of you."

She eyed him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in discomfort. She felt a smirk lift her lips and crossed her arms. "Are you jealous, Malfoy?"

His head snapped to hers and he sneered, "Jealous of Zabini? Be serious, Granger. He has nothing I should be jealous of."

"Except 2 years of friendship with a woman you apparently have wanted to be close with since 4th year at Hogwarts?" she raised a skeptical brow at him and laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Don't be absurd..." He mumbled. She moved closer to him to hold on to his arm again and laughed quietly.

"I'm just teasing, Malfoy. You've got time now to be friends with me. That's good, right?" she asked gently and he gulped down the rush of emotions he felt at her words. Looking back into her eyes, he nodded and eventually they moved away from the path, back onto the main grounds and he led her towards the gardens.

There was a separate pathway that brought them up to an old carved stone archway covered in moss, vines and flowers. They passed through and entered what could only be described as the most stunning garden she'd ever laid eyes on. There were high walls of shrubbery surrounding a vast space filled with various trees, florals and foliage.

Everything was sectioned off, and a stone path wound all the way through to provide an easy walkway into the beautiful garden. In the center was a large fountain spouting crystalline clear water from shining marble and granite.

"Malfoy, this is amazing. I can't imagine ever wanting to leave a place like this!" Hermione gasped, taking her surroundings in, absolutely awestruck.

He chuckled and nodded. "This is my mother's most prized accomplishment of Malfoy Manor. She tends to every thing here herself."

Hermione turned her attention to him. "Speaking of your mother, I assume formal introductions are to be made soon?"

"Yes, I planned to speak with my parents this week and make arrangements for this weekend. Is that alright?" he asked, looking down into her warm eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it'll have to be. May as well get it over with. Oh, but I'm having dinner Saturday evening with Harry and Ginny, so it can't be then."

"Alright, how about we spend Sunday here. We can take tea with my parents, then have some alone time, and then join them for supper."

Hermione screwed up her face and Malfoy watched her in amusement.

"Spending an entire day with them here, well... that's not ideal, is it?"

Malfoy only laughed and pulled her along so they could exit the garden and he would escort her back home.

oO0Oo

Lucius noticed movement on the grounds while relaxing in his study. Moving closer to his window, he could see the unmistakable blond hair of his son. He walked arm in arm with a young woman, who he could safely assume to be Ms. Granger. A furrow came to his brow, and he felt himself frowning. He was constantly warring with the beliefs he'd been so accustomed to all his life, and the desire to restore the relationships he had with his only child, and devoted wife. It was infuriating, to say the least.

He watched on as the girls head fell back as she laughed merrily to something Draco must have said. Her wild hair bounced all around her, and their lazy strides seemed light and comfortable. Draco really must have cared for her for some time if he was capable of being so at ease with her now. He could see them pause at the pond, and Draco was gesturing, pointing things out to her before they moved out of Lucius' line of sight toward the back of the Manor.

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, head bowed and his eyes still fixed to the calm surface of the glinting water. He would need to accept this. He'd given his permission, nothing left now but to show his son he could change his ways and be there for him like he should've done a long time ago.

oO0Oo

The week had gone by pleasantly enough. Draco found some time to speak with his parents as they took tea together in his mother's observatory. Narcissa was rather excited to finally meet Granger properly, after having pestered him incessantly since she found out Lucius granted him the opportunity to court her. His father only nodded his agreement to the meeting, and Draco had gone to inform Granger via owl right away. He was nervous and hoped they would like her. Regardless of everything, his parents opinions still mattered a great deal to him, so to say he was anxious of the outcome was an understatement.

"Knock, knock."

Draco turned from his missive to Granger and saw Blaise entering his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Blaise," he replied in greeting and turned back to the parchment to add in the last details before sealing it to send off.

Blaise wandered over to peer at his desk, and laughed.

"Hermione's finally coming to spend some quality time with your parents, huh?" Blaise asked, turning away to make himself comfortable across Draco's bed.

Draco watched him, slightly annoyed. Blaise was always too cozy in Draco's presence, the git.

"Yes. Get off my bed."

"Is she nervous? Excited?" Blaise asked while completely ignoring Draco and kicked his shoes off.

Draco scowled as his friend pulled a pillow toward him and tucked it under his chest as he turned to lay on his side and stare at him, waiting for a response.

"She's nervous, understandably so. She worries they will not accept her, regardless of the fact I have permission to court her. Unhand my pillow, Zabini, and get off my bed!" Draco snapped.

Blaise grinned and shook his head.

"Well, if anyone can handle the Malfoys, it's definitely Hermione. If you attempt to hex me, remember I'm quicker than you." Blaise smiled as Draco slowly replaced his wand back into the holster he was secretly withdrawing it from as he spoke.

"I don't think my parents will go out of their way to be awful or intrusive. At least, I hope not." Draco answered, giving up his forced removal of his friend from his bed. Instead, he slouched into his chair and stared out of the window.

"I'm impressed, Malfoy. A bit annoyed that it took this long, however, it's nice that you've finally gotten the bullocks to do this."

"Eloquent, as always, Blaise." Draco sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Aim to please, Draco. So, Sunday tea. That's nice. We should all meet up for breakfast. I would love to see how anxious she is."

"You're a jackass, Blaise."

Draco looked over to his friend and rolled his eyes at the shocked expression and faux hurt that flickered across his face.

"I'll ask her." Draco finally muttered. Why was it that Blaise could so easily get what he wanted from him all the time? Blaise perked up immediately and resumed his task of smothering all of Draco's pillows, much to his friends dismay.

oO0Oo

"Oh, shit. Damnit!"

Hermione was cursing under her breath, trying to locate her buzzing mobile. Knocking over her handbag, and swearing some more, she finally found it lodged between her couch cushions.

"H-Hello!? Hello?" She was breathless and hot when she finally managed to answer the call, but a wide smile spread across her lips when she heard Malfoys silky voice on the other end.

"Hello, Granger. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just lost track of where I set my mobile and had to rummage for it. I'm glad you called," she said, grinning like a fool as she plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm glad you remembered to give my your number after my last owl. This is a much better way to communicate."

Hermione smiled again and snuggled into the seat. "Very. So, is everything alright?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Just wanted to hear your voice, if I'm honest." came his gentle reply.

"You miss me, do you?"

"All the time."

"Malfoy, you sap!" she laughed and heard him chuckle through the receiver.

"Shut up, Granger."

"Never!" she said playfully, and stretched her arms above her head. She let out a low moan as various bones in her body popped and relieved some of her strain.

"Malfoy?" she called when she noticed his sudden silence. "Hello?"

"I'm here." came his soft reply.

"You okay?" she asked, worriedly. He seemed to be taking shallower breaths, and she wondered what she said to upset him.

"Perfectly fine, Granger. You just catch me off guard sometimes."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing, don't worry. So, til tomorrow than?" he asked and she beamed again.

"Yes, but tell Blaise there's no way in Hell we are having breakfast together. I don't need him gawking at my discomfort." She scowled and he laughed.

"Got it. Have fun with the Potters tonight. See you soon."

"Thank you, see you."

Hermione pressed her end call button and closed the phone, a small smile lingering on her lips. Who would have thought Malfoy would be the one managing to fill her with so many fluttering butterflies.


	9. Discomforted

Draco kept checking his mobile, laughing occasionally as Hermione sent play by play texts of her day in the shop. She seemed to get the most unusual and eccentric customers. She even sent a short clip of someone's charmed coffee pot. It was now malfunctioning because the new owner tried to adjust the spellwork to allow for a self filling pot rather than having to manually change the filter. Instead, it had started spurting coffee out randomly from different areas of the appliance, burning whoever happened to be standing too close.

It was amusing to him how silly she really was, to be honest. He never would have thought she was as laid back as she was. She often kept to herself in Hogwarts, or stuck around Potter or Weasel, so it was hard to gauge how much of a sense of humor she might have. She wasn't cruel by any means with her jokes, but she was often sarcastic and made random or unexpected jokes that caught him by surprise and always made him laugh.

A knock came from his office door, so he quickly pocketed his mobile and grabbed the papers on his desk instead.

"Come in," he called gruffly, and looked up in shock to see Astoria Greengrass stepping into the room. She shut the door delicately behind her and turned to face him.

"Hello, Draco."

"Astoria," he replied cooly, placing the papers he held back down onto his desk. "What brings you to my offices?"

"Are you so unhappy to see me?" she asked quietly, seating herself in the chair opposite him as he gestured to it.

"Of course not. It's always a pleasure to be in your presence. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Astoria tipped her head in acknowledgement, and fiddled with the clutch she held in her lap. Her back was ramrod straight and she looked as elegant as ever in her perfectly pressed robes, with not a hair on her head out of place.

"Not as surprised as I was to hear you dissolved our engagement agreement." She replied curtly, bringing her eyes to look into his own.

Draco did his best not to flinch, and hoped he'd managed to remain as stoic as possible upon hearing her words. He interlaced his fingers and leaned onto his desk.

"Astoria, I apologize if my decisions offended you, but I-"

She scoffed, cutting him off. "Offended? More like, betrayed. Stunned. I was depending on being wed to you. My future had been secure, and you snatched it all away, for what? Some random bint that has caught your attention?"

His jaw clenched painfully, and it was all he could do to withhold the barrage of curses he wanted to throw at her. She flipped some hair over her shoulder haughtily, and glared at him from across the desk.

"Its really not any of your business, however, no I didn't dissolve our arrangement for some random woman." he replied through clenched teeth. Normally, he got on fairly well with Astoria, so he was trying very hard to be patient. The only reason for her to behave like this is that her feelings are hurt so she is lashing out.

"Really? Not my concern? You have some nerve, Draco Malfoy. This was my life. Everything I'd been preparing for, taken from me by one single letter."

He watched her eyes glaze over with suppressed tears and grow red from the effort of holding back. Her cheeks flushed and she seemed to be trembling. He sighed and got to his feet, moving around the desk to stand before her.

"Tori..." he spoke softly, and held his hand out to her. She sniffed, and placed her hand delicately in his as he tugged her up to stand with him. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. This was not my intention. I still care for you, but you know my heart wasn't in it. We would have been unhappy."

She shook her head and bit her lip, head down so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"I would have been a good and dutiful wife, Draco. I would have done everything to make you happy. Given you an heir..." She replied softly, and released a shuddering breath further trying to fight off her tears.

"I've no doubt you would have been, Tori, but that doesn't change the fact that we would not have been happy together. Please understand that." He rested a hand on her cheek, and just as a tear managed to find it's way passed her defenses, she stepped quickly away from him, wiping harshly at her face.

"No!" she snapped, eyes ablaze and burning through him, "I will never understand! You've ruined everything!"

With a flourish, she whirled away from him and rushed out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

oO0Oo

A chime came from Hermione's chimney, so she hurried over and saw Blaise's head looking up at her.

"Hello, sweetheart. Mind if I come through?" he asked, overly pleasant.

"Yes, I mind." She replied, staring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Lovely." he quipped, and the next instant the floo roared to life as his head vanished and he stepped past the grate, brushing soot off his person in distaste.

Hermione rolled her eyes and her foot was tapping impatiently on the floor. "Really, Blaise? Why bother asking, than?

"I don't want to stumble upon you and my best mate shagging, do I?" he retorted and Hermione choked and sputtered through his words. Blaise let out a hearty laugh and toppled rather gracelessly onto her couch.

"Honestly, you're such a git. What do you want?" she snapped once she regained control of herself.

His brows furrowed and he looked up at her with a pained expression. "Why are you cross with me?"

"Because I know you're only here to poke fun at me about having tea at the Manor today. Go home."

"Come now, Granger. That's no way to treat a friend. The emotional abuse I'm enduring may have lasting effects."

Hermione huffed as she sat next to him. "Nothing I have done to you has had any lasting effects, Blaise. I can show you what that's really like, if you insist." She growled.

Blaise laughed again and shook his finger at her. "Careful Granger. Wouldn't want Malfoy to hear you flirting with me like that, would we?"

Grabbing a small cushion, she whacked him with it several times, and he pitifully tried to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Shut up! Okay, seriously Blaise, what do you want?" she asked again after growing tired of pummeling him with her pillow.

Blaise sighed and gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight one armed hug.

"Be brave, Granger. Don't let those Malfoys intimidate you, yeah? They have no idea the magnificent witch you are, and you will do well to show them. Don't let them corner you, and take away your fire. Draco cares for you, and with good reason. Remember that, okay?"

He was looking intently at her, and she felt a sting in her eyes, and a slight tremble of her lip.

"Blaise..." She whispered, but he just pulled her even closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and hugged him back. "Thank you, Blaise." She said softly, and felt him nod once.

oO0Oo

"Ready?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and let out a shaky breath before nodding. They were stood in front of the Manors huge entrance hall doors, and she had to fight to remain there instead of fleeing back in the opposite direction. She felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance, and opened the door to allow her entry. Moments after stepping over the threshold, a slender and beautiful woman appeared at the top of the grand staircase and quickly made her way down to them.

"Draco, my sweet boy!" she preened, and took his face in both hands to plant kisses on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and sighed contentedly.

"Hello, mother." He released her, and turned to Hermione. "Mother, may I introduce you to Ms. Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione bowed her head respectfully at the older witch, and smiled nervously. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." _Properly, anyway_, she thought to herself.

The Lady of the house waved her hand. "The pleasure is mine, and please, Narcissa will do just fine, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled again, and nodded, "Please, call me Hermione."

His mother smiled prettilyat her, and they all turned toward the staircase at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Welcome to our home, Ms. Granger. I'm pleased you have agreed to join us today." Lucius Malfoy stood, regal as ever and spoke like his words were wrapped in silk. Hermione felt herself shudder. It was a very strange feeling sharing a space with a man that once tried to kill her and her closest friends.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate the welcome into your home. It is lovely."

He nodded curtly and summoned a house elf to check that tea was ready for them in Narcissa's personal sitting room.

As they walked, she glanced to Draco as he took her arm in his and he smirked at her. She felt the nerves prickling through her, but pulled every bit of comfort she could from his presence.

They entered the sitting area where Narcissa and Lucius both sat in some comfortable looking armchairs separated by a small table in between that held a lovely vase full of a variety of different flowers. in front of them was a table with their tea service and opposite that was a small couch, which Draco and Hermione occupied. The room itself was beautiful, and reminded Hermione a lot of a French countryside villa.

"Well, Ms. Granger, what made you agree to our son courting you? Was it his promised inheritance?" Lucius wasted no time, arching a brow at her just as Narcissa snapped a deathly look at him before she was able to even place a hand on the teapot.

Hermione gasped at the man in shock and felt Draco tense immediately beside her. She supposed that was one way to break the ice.

**A/N Lucius is being a butt. Hopefully Hermione can handle it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews below. Let me know what you think and maybe what youd like to see at some point. Maybe i can work it into the storyline. See you soon! **


	10. Malfoy Manor

Hermione could feel her face growing warm, and knew she must look about as red as the trademark Weasley head of hair. Lucius Malfoy was unmoving and waiting patiently for a response which she could not bring herself to give. Narcissa cleared her throat, and continued with the tea service offering cups to both her son and Hermione, before taking one for herself, pointedly refusing to hand one over to her husband after his blatant disregard for tact.

"Father, that's highly inappropriate and not-"

"Why is it unacceptable to be curious of her motives? Did you not tell me you two were always at odds in school? Is she not the best friend of Harry Potter? He loathes us, I'm sure. So where is the connection I seem to be missing, son?"

There was several beats of silence, and Hermione glanced toward Malfoy. He looked like he was about to explode over his father's words, so she quickly turned her attention back to Malfoy Sr.

"Excuse me, if I may? I was under the impression Draco had your permission to court me? I assumed you were completely fine with this arrangement?" she asked with a slight quip to her tone. She thought back on when he'd showed up at her shop unannounced requesting she contact his son and put an end to his self inflicted emotional turmoil.

"You are correct, however, this does not mean I wish to jeopardize my son's future any further by turning a blind eye from a potentially problematic situation." He replied cooly. She could see Malfoy clenching his fists in his lap from the corner of her eye, and Narcissa was gripping the saucer and teacup so tightly, she thought they could break any moment. She kept her eyes locked to Mr. Malfoy, and felt her heart thudding in her chest. She thought about what Blaise said earlier.

Don't let them corner you. Don't let them take your fire.

"Sir," she said flatly while sitting straighter beside Malfoy, "My reasons are my own and if your son trusts me, should you not trust his judgement on the matter? For once in his life, he's making a decision about his own future. Maybe you should let him."

The silence that followed her words was palpable, and the man across her narrowed his eyes to slits. Rising to his feet, he stared her down before swiftly leaving the room without a word.

Everyone visibly relaxed and Narcissa shook her head in embarrassment.

"Hermione, I do sincerely apologize for my husband's behavior. I've no idea what's come over him. I'd thought he was looking forward to today, if I'm honest."

Malfoy scoffed, "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

Hermione sighed. Not off to the best start.

oO0Oo

She was still reeling from the brief spat between Malfoy and herself. The man was so confusing, and she now wondered if her response may not have been the best course of action. Perhaps she should have allowed father and son to hash things out instead.

With a heavy sigh, she turned her attention back to Narcissa, who was speaking with her son about his new project for work. Hermione couldn't help but have her interest peaked.

"So, maybe we should hold a gala. It would be an extremely efficient way for you to raise funds, and it gives people an excuse to flaunt their over inflated ego's, as well as their overflowing vaults."

"Its almost poetic, Pureblood aristocrats throwing their galleons into a relief effort they otherwise care nothing about." Malfoy replied, and Hermione furrowed her brow. She really should have paid attention to their conversation.

"I'm sorry but, did I hear something about a new project for Malfoy Enterprises?"

Malfoy turned to her and nodded, happily. "Yes, we are trying to raise enough funds to open a pre-wizarding primary school for children of magical families, whether they are pureblood, half blood, Muggleborn or squibs, I thought a good introduction education would be beneficial. The children could learn the basics; maths, science, reading and the like, as well as all the usual things one in a magical home might grow up with or hear and learn. This is especially beneficial for Muggleborn and half bloods, as I'm sure you know, but it's also a great resource for Squibs. It aids them in accessing more options of employment outside of the magical community if they wish to pursue it."

Hermione's face immediately lit up and she was looking at Malfoy like she was seeing him for the first time. She'd had no idea this was something he cared about and was working on. She felt a warm feeling blooming in her chest and she smiled widely.

"That's absolutely brilliant! So, will the Gala happen then? I think your mother is right. That would be the fastest and easiest way to accomplish your goals."

Malfoy nodded, turning back to his mother. "Do you think father will approve a Gala for a Muggle inspired primary school in his Manor?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

His mother scoffed and waved a hand indifferently, as though to swat the annoying thought right out of the air between them. "He will have to. He would never dare refuse me the opportunity to plan an extravagant party."

Hermione giggled and was rewarded with a sly but warm smile from the matriarch.

Malfoy looked to her and took her hand in his. "Would you accompany me to said gala, Ms. Granger?" he asked quietly. Hermione was so stunned, she didn't notice the pleased little smile that momentarily ghosted across the older witch's lips.

"Well, I... I mean, I suppose it would make sense. It's just so.. very public." she stuttered, blushing furiously at how indelicate her words sounded to her own ears.

Malfoy smirked at her and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Never taking his eyes away from the blushing Gryffindor, he spoke, "Mother? Do you think pushing the Gala back a month or two would still be satisfactory in keeping interest among our various guests?"

Narcissa nodded knowingly. "That should be fine. I'll have ample time to oversee all the preparations. It will be the most anticipated event of the year." She said, extremely pleased with the idea of taking on an event so illustrious.

Draco grinned at that and finally looked to his mother. "Perfect, so we will strive for early November. A classic autumnal theme might be nice."

Narcissa looked absolutely giddy at the suggestion, and with a flourish she quickly excused herself, saying as she rushed from the room how not a moment could be wasted in the planning.

Hermione and Malfoy smiled, and she turned her gaze back to his.

"This really is a wonderful thing you've decided to do, helping all these families and children. I can only imagine how I could have benefited being placed in a program like this."

Malfoy nodded, "It matters a lot to me. I'm glad you approve. Listen, Granger..." his voiced trailed off a bit as he thought over his next words, "I hope my father didn't bother you too much. I'm probably just as confused as you over his sudden disdain... I was certain I had his approval. I would have approached things differently if I thought he would be so openly unhappy around you."

She watched him thoughtfully, and asked, "Would you have still courted me if he had not approved?"

He shrugged. "I can't really say for certain how I would have reacted, but I'd like to think I would. I quite like you, you know?"

She nudged I to his arm as he smirked down at her and she let out a soft sigh. "Do you think we should speak with him?"

She watched as his brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Not today. I'll seek him out soon, and maybe figure out what's going on in his head for once."

Hermione smiled and nodded. It was odd to have his agreement, but then suddenly be questioned so bitterly. Maybe he was finally coming to terms with the seriousness of what his son was attempting to do... That didn't seem right though. Surely, Lucius Malfoy would not think his sons request to begin with was trivial at best?

Malfoy cleared his throat and nudged her gently. "Would you like to see the Manor library?"

Her eyes grew so wide and she beamed excitedly at him. He chuckled at how eager she'd become and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by the now bouncing Gryffindor before him.

"Of course you have your own library here! I'd forgotten." she squeaked as they exited the room and started walking through the long hall.

"Forgotten?" he questioned as he tucked her hand into the bend of his elbow to lead her.

"I read about it in _Most Magical Manors of Wizarding Britian History: An In Depth Look_. There is quite a lot of history attached to this estate, and the Malfoy line has an entire third of the book devoted to just that!" she breathed out quickly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she spoke.

Malfoy chuckled again and squeezed her hand gently as they walked. "_Of_ _course_ you read that obscenely large and horrifically boring tome."

She swat at his arm playfully and tilted her head slightly up in defiance. "It was extremely interesting to learn about the various Pureblood families of Britain, thank you very much."

She could practically hear his eye roll and wanted to say more, but suddenly Malfoy was pulling her to a rather grand door way and her senses were overtaken immediately by the vastness and beauty of this particular room.

It was huge, surprisingly open, and incredibly ornate. The bookcases were mostly built into the walls with intricate molding framing each one, and there was even a second story loft about ten feet above them with even more book cases and reading spots lining the walls. She brought her eyes back down and looked around. There were several standalone bookshelves lined up in neat rows, and off to either side of them there were seperate seating areas. One with a table and several chairs, and opposite that side of the room was a welcoming fireplace with a stunning mantle of what looked like pearlescent marble. There were two squashy, large arm chairs, an equally cozy looking loveseat and a small table in the center for tea or coffee. On the far side of the room there were large windows overlooking the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor as well as some more comfortable looking chairs dotted about. The overall colors of the room were creme, pearl, light grey and a stunning navy blue. It was almost shocking to see such a lovely room within the usually cold walls of this grand estate.

"What do you think?" Malfoy asked proudly beside her. She turned to him, gaping and speechless. His smirk grew wide across his face with amusement and he chuckled at her silence. "I'm glad you approve."

She seemed to sputter back to life at his words and suddenly she couldn't stop grinning and darted off to the center of the room. She spun in a circle with her arms out and laughed.

"This is beautiful! How can you have something so incredible in your home? I would never leave it!"

He laughed again, watching her bounce with excitement and made his way to her side again.

"It is remarkable. I've spent quite a large portion of my life shut away in here." he mused, and she smiled up at the look on his face, as if he were lost in distant memories of relaxing times spent within these walls. She took his hand in hers and he looked back down to meet her warm gaze.

"Thank you for showing me your very own sanctuary. It's lovely." she gave his hand a small squeeze, which he returned with a smile.

"Well, how about we continue the tour?" he asked and she eagerly nodded. After seeing this room, she became immeasurably curious about the other rooms of the Manor.

They walked for quite awhile and he showed her several bedrooms that all seemed to have their own unique themes. She was particularly fond of one guest room that was modeled after pastel colors, hot air balloons and clouds.

"That is so out of place. So... muggle."

Malfoy shrugged, "Mother never was as strict as father about such things. She was rather fond of the whimsy. Her words, not mine."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her. The thought of Narcissa Malfoy being fond of _Muggle whimsy_ was hard to fathom.

He continued to show her around, popping into a study, a smaller library filled with books and journals that were of higher rarity than what could be found in the main library, the kitchens because for whatever reason they had to have two kitchens, several powder or sitting rooms, an informal dining room that Malfoy said was smaller and more intimate but still looked pretty large to Hermione, followed by the ballroom, the gallery, a meeting room, and the formal dining hall which made Hermione's eyes practically bulge out of her head. It housed at least a twenty seat marble table with an extravagant hearth to one side of the room, and high vaulted ceilings with the most stunning (and gigantic) crystal chandelier she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Wooow..." she breathed just as she was guided from the room and led down another hall in a separate wing.

"That's pretty much it... ehm, this is my room..."

Hermione's attention snapped back to Malfoy and she suddenly realized they'd finally stopped walking again. He was awkwardly shuffling in front of his bedroom door, and Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks. _Oh, for goodness sake, we are adults, aren't we?_ She snapped at herself and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to see where Draco Malfoy rested his weary head at night. It can't have been easy toting about your massive ego all the time." she teased, a playful glint in her eyes. He scowled at her, but she could see there was no real emotion behind it and grinned widely at him.

He turned the handle on his door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to enter first. She stepped forward, her heart thrumming at a quicker pace. She couldn't help the shaking she felt in her legs as she took those few steps inside. _This is Draco bloody Malfoys bedroom, after all! _

She looked around and felt stunned yet again. It was large, but that was to be expected at this point. What caught her by surprise was the fact that everything was decorated in a cool grey color and a sort of eggshell white, while all the furniture contrasted nicely in lovely mahogany wood. The wall furthest, just passed his bed was lined with built in bookshelves similar to the library, and along the next wall, there were two large windows overlooking the grounds. She walked forward and saw the lake below, and smiled at the fond memory of walking around it with Malfoy. There was a desk against the wall set below one window, and she saw his wardrobe close to another door on the opposite wall, presumably leading to his en suite. Her eyes fluttered once she started noticing all his little knick knacks scattered about. On his desk, there were several small figurines of different dragon breeds, and they occasionally flapped their wings and spurt out some smoke or little puffs of fire. One one windowsill, she spotted a small potted plant that had hanging vines that sparkled in the right light. It helped that they swayed gently to a nonexistent breeze. On some of the shelves of his book cases, she could see where the school house pride came in. One shelf held a scarf, another had a small flag, and another held a little plaque of the Slytherin crest.

She really loved his room.

"You have such a nice bedroom." she said, turning to him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle casually crossing the other. He quirked a brow.

"You sound surprised. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. More green. Maybe some shackles on the walls. Perhaps a poltergeist or two."

Surprisingly, his head tipped back and he let out a raucous bark of laughter. She watched him in fascination and smiled. How incredibly sexy it is when he laughs like that...

"Granger," he mock whined at her, "Slytherins don't typically live like dungeon rats, you know!"

It was her turn to laugh, and shake her head. "No, I suppose not _all_ of them do."

He pushed off the door frame and made his way over to her.

"This is a bit odd for me... you standing in my bedroom. I never would have thought..."

His words died on his lips and she looked up at him. He was so close, she could feel his breath ghost across the top of her head. Her face grew warmer at his proximity and she could feel the blush creeping down her neck and across her shoulders and chest. She could see his eyes searching hers for something, intense and stormier than she'd ever seen before. He raised a hand and toyed with one of her curls, never breaking eye contact.

"Granger," He spoke quietly, his voice hoarse with some undefined emotion, "I'm really glad you're here."

Hermione felt a shudder trickle down her spine and she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You're happy I'm in your room?" she asked just as quietly. She watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed away some of the nerves he was feeling.

"I'm happy that you're here, having a day with my parents and myself. However, it's not so bad that you're in my room, too, if I'm honest."

He'd dropped the curl he was playing with, and moved his hand to cup the point where her jaw curved into her slender neck. She felt her heart thundering at the gentle caress of his fingers moving into her hair, and was sure he could feel her racing pulse in the palm of his hand. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes lingered on her lips for a single moment, and he seemed to be leaning forward, his face coming ever closer to hers...

A soft pop could be heard behind them, startling them both to spring abruptly apart. Hermione quietly gulped in some much needed air and held her hand to her chest, as though that would calm her pounding heart. Malfoy whipped around in annoyance and they both finally saw the little elf standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it, Maple?" he asked through clenched teeth. His frustration seemed to make the House elf nervous, and Hermione saw as he forcibly relaxed himself. "You're okay, Maple. I apologize. What is it?" he asked again, far calmer than he was only a moment ago.

"Master and Madam Malfoy is sending Maple to announce dinner is ready and is being in the dining hall of East wing." Maple spoke clearly, although still a bit nervous, and bowed down as she finished.

"Thank you, Maple. Please let them know we will be down shortly."

With another pop, the elf was gone. He turned back to Hermione and smiled, extending his hand to her, which she took. She could feel her heart slowly going back to normal, but knew she probably still resembled a tomato.

"Shall we go and see if we can ruffle anymore of my father's feathers?" he asked, offering his most mischevious smile, and Hermione laughed openly.

"I'm supposed to be getting on his good side, aren't I?"

"We can always make it up to him another day."

She leaned in and laughed right into his shoulder as he smirked proudly and escorted her out of the room for dinner.

**A/N** **Oof. That was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make up for the extra long wait this time around. I'm diving head first into the next chapter, so don't worry, no long wait for an update! I'll be posting again hopefully in the next couple days. As always, tell me what you think! Your reviews keep me going. xoxox**


	11. Sweet Disaster

**A/N I hope you're excited for this one! I had fun writing it. Wait til you see the mess they've made of things xD **

**Quickly, I wanted to say a big thank you to a consistent Guest Reader and Reviewer, Sara! Thank you for every review you have left, and I love hearing what you think and which parts were your favorite from each chapter. You're awesome, and I hope you continue to enjoy...**

**As well as everyone else!! I read each review and it's honestly like a Lumos Maxima in my soul. Thank you. **

"No, I'm serious, you should not have provoked him like that, Malfoy! He was furious!"

Draco flopped down onto his bed, mobile firmly pressed to his ear and Granger going off on him on the other end. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I didn't mean to goad him like that. I lost my self control. How was I to know he'd react like that?" he mumbled helplessly back. He heard her scoff and knew she was probably glaring at something, pretending it was him.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that he was already in a foul mood and maybe the fact that he's LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY might have given a bit of a hint, as well!"

Draco flinched, momentarily pulling the mobile away from him as she screeched angrily. He couldn't blame her for being upset. He honestly knew he deserved to be told off right about now. He thought back to the events that took place a few days prior and groaned inwardly.

oO0Oo

_Draco was walking with Granger in Diagon Alley, on their way to one of the nicer establishments for dinner. She finally agreed to meet with him in the magical community rather than the Muggle, and he was so ecstatic. He dressed smartly, and was so pleased to see her in a pretty black dress that hit in all the right places and hugged her curves beautifully. It was like walking into a dream. He was nervous, as this was quite an exposed and public outing.__They entered the restaurant and Draco quietly spoke with the hostess, who kindly led them to a private corner of the building. The lighting was low, and the music was calming. Everything about the place was romantic and he hoped she was enjoying the atmosphere. She seemed fond of the live music the most. He smiled while he watched her swaying to the man playing his Spanish guitar in the middle of the room.__They each ordered food, and spoke quietly with one another. This outing was far more intimate than any they'd enjoyed previously, and Draco was trying so hard not to over think things and make himself even more anxious. She was just so beautiful to him, and he was so eager to move things along more quickly. He waited so long for moments like these, never really knowing it would actually happen for him. It was easy to get overwhelmed by the situation.__"I feel incredibly dumb, but I got you a gift, and forgot it. I was a bit nervous while getting ready this evening." Draco told her and she just giggled at him. He asked if she'd accompany him back to the Manor just to pick it up, and then he could escort her back home to her flat. She agreed, so once they finished up with dinner, they made their way back up to the Manor.__He left Granger to wait a moment in the grand foyer while he ran up to his bedroom. On his desk, he found the little box with the hair clip he'd chosen for her inside. It was a beautiful floral piece, set with pink, clear, and lavender crystals. It sparkled and shone, and he knew it would look lovely amongst her honey brown curls. He grinned, and hurried back downstairs to find her. He wasn't expecting to hear raised voices the closer her got. He felt his stomach clench with panic and he broke into a run through to reach the grand staircase.__Thats where he found his parents arguing, gesturing wildly, and Granger standing horrified in their midst. He hurried down to her and gripped her arm gently.__"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked in a hushed town, glancing quickly between Granger and his parents who were still arguing. Granger just shook her head, wide eyed and stiff.__"Mother! Father! What is going on? Do you not see we have a guest?!" Draco shouted over his parents, who silenced immediately for a beat. His mother huffed and turned to face them.__"I am so sorry, Hermione. I do not know what has come over my husband, but he should not have approached you without Draco present. Please accept my sincerest-"__"-SHOULD NOT APPROACH- THIS IS MY HOUSE, WOMAN!"__Draco tried to interject again, but his mother's scream filled the room once more.__"How dare you, Lucius! You were clearly making her uneasy! You have no right-"__"I have every right, and you would do well to remember that."__The silence that fell upon Lucius' words was deafening.__Narcissa stepped right into her husband's face and slapped him.__Everyone froze, staring wide eyed at the display of emotion pouring between them.__"How dare you threaten me, Lucius." Narcissa hissed lethally.__Draco watched his father's chest rise and fall, and the expression on his face was one Draco had not seen in quite a while. If it was anyone else, Lucius surely would have retaliated. As it were, Draco knew his father would never intentionally harm his wife.__"Hermione," Narcissa turned to Granger once more, "please- please accept my apology for this most unseemly display."__Before anyone could respond, Lady Malfoy rushed up the staircase to her own private quarters. A door slammed in the distance, and Draco finally turned back to his father.__"Honestly, you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"__Lucius glared at him, and he was vaguely aware of Granger tugging on his shirt sleeve.__"What did you say to me, boy?"__"What is wrong with you, Father? Things were fine, and then all of a sudden you go back to being a foul tempered git!"__"Malfoy, let's go..." Granger whispered desperately behind him. He ignored her.__Lucius straightened his back and looked down at them as though they were the foul ones in the room. With a nasty sneer, he turned up his nose. "Take your mudblood and get out of my house."__Draco went wide eyed, and stepped angrily into his father's space. Granger gripped onto his arm and tugged him back.__"Malfoy!"__The men were staring each other down, and Granger finally snapped.__"Draco! I want to leave, right now!"__He glanced back at her, partly shocked she'd said his name, partly frustrated it was said in anger. He finally nodded and turned without a word to his father, and escorted her away from the Manor._

oO0Oo

It had taken three days for her to finally answer his calls. He had been miserable not being able to speak with her and apologize. When he had brought her back home that night, he'd offered the almost forgotten token to her. She snatched it from his hand and threw it down on the table in her flat, unopened, and told him quite forcefully that he should take his leave. He'd been terrified that he and his parents ruined his chance to get closer to her.

He even was desperate enough to ask Blaise to check on her on his behalf, to which she responded by hexing their mutual friend, thus discouraging him from trying to gain her attention regarding the Malfoys ever again.

"I'm sorry, Granger. Honestly, there's nothing I can say to excuse my behavior. I should have been the one to keep my mouth shut. I should have gotten you out of there immediately... but, can you at least tell me what happened exactly, before I got back down to you?"

Draco waited patiently while she remained silent on the other end of the call. He worried he'd lost the signal, but then heard her release a long shuddering breath.

"He wandered into the foyer... I doubt he expected to see me standing there. If he felt my presence through the wards, I'm sure he assumed I was with you. He looked annoyed about something, and when he finally noticed me, he asked me where you were. I told him you were getting something from your room, and he just stood there staring at me. It was a calculating stare, and I got the feeling he wanted to ask something. It was very uncomfortable for me. That's when your mother came into the room and tried to be polite until she noticed his demeanor. She tried to steer him away when suddenly he asked if... He asked if... Oh, Merlin..."

Draco's brow furrowed and he sat up clumsily on his bed. "What's wrong, what did he ask you?"

"He asked if I was only sticking around for the... the money and the... the sex."

Draco felt his jaw drop, but couldn't find the words to comfort her.

"I tried to tell him you and I never... that we had not... ugh, anyway, that's when your parents began to shout..."

"Granger, I- blimey, I don't know what to... are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Listen, Malfoy... Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps your father really doesn't offer his consent..."

Draco could feel the panic burning through him at her quiet words.

"Granger... _Please_ don't finish that line of thought."

"I just- Malfoy this is_ a lot_. I let myself get caught up in a fairytale. It's time for me to wake up."

"Granger," his voice was trembling, and he felt like suddenly the world was closing in around him. "Let me talk to him, I can find out what the problem is. Please, just don't give up on me yet. I swear, I can make this right." The desperation in his rambling was obvious, but he didn't care.

He didn't know when it happened, but he was on his feet, pulling on a jacket and tugging on some shoes. She was speaking again, but he couldn't focus on what she was saying. He grabbed his wand and turned on the spot.

"Malfoy? What was that? Are you okay?" he could hear her asking, but he was running. He didn't stop running until he was standing in front of the door to her flat.

"Granger, let me in. Open your door." He panted into the mobile, and he heard her gasp.

"_What_!? Malfoy, are you daft? What the hell..."

"Granger," he choked, unsure if it was from lack of oxygen or from holding back a sob,"Let me in, _please_."

After a few moments in silence, he heard the lock click, and watched the door slowly pull open.

They were staring at each other, both with their mobile phones grasped in their hands and against their ears.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" she asked him, her voice tired and sad.

He looked at her with a pained expression. "You know why I'm here. I refuse to let you walk away from this. From me. Where's your Gryffindor fight, Lioness?"

He felt a flutter in his stomach when her lips quirked up in the smallest of smiles. She lowered the arm holding her phone, and he followed suit as well, having completely forgotten about the Muggle tech in his fist until just then. Stepping to the side, she allowed him to enter her flat.

"Thanks..." He murmured as he moved out of the way so she could click the door shut.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, and he shook his head. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He missed her. Three days was entirely too long to be away from this witch, and now the feeling of wholeness was rushing through him.

Her cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of pink, and he suddenly realized she was only wearing a flimsy tank top and some pajama shorts. He'd not paid attention to just how late it actually was at the moment. He felt himself swallow and shift awkwardly.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Hermione."

She stared at him, slack jawed. He whispered her name, and reached out for her. She unconsciously stepped into his embrace, so he took the chance to wrap his arms around her.

"This is real for me. This is everything. I thought you... I thought you liked me, too?" he spoke so quietly and felt her shiver in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest.

"I do, Malfoy. It's just hard. It's _so hard_ to like you." She mumbled, and he nodded in understanding.

"Hermione, look at me."

He loosened his grip on her to look into her eyes when she tilted her face up to his. He watched her intently for a few moments, and decided he needed to just go for it and show her how she made him feel everyday.

Moving one hand to tip her chin up, he dipped his head down slowly, lingering just barely against her perfect lips. She inhaled shakily through her parted lips, and he brushed against them slowly again before pressing firmly into the sweetest, most electric kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.

Her hands traced along his chest, up to his neck, locking behind his head and gently into his hair. He pulled her against his body, and continued to kiss her softly. His heart leapt when he felt her returning the kisses, and gained the courage he needed to press on.

With a gentle stroke, he slipped his tongue across her bottom lip, and she whimpered quietly into his mouth. Parting her lips, she allowed his tongue the gift of swiping over hers. The taste of her overwhelmed him and his hold on her hips tightened slightly. He kissed her deeply, and shuddered everytime a soft moan floated passed her lips. Before things got too out of control, he pulled away reluctantly to look into her molten brown eyes.

Their breathing was coming out in rasps and they were both very warm by this point, but neither moved.

"Hermione, please let me speak with him again before you decide..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and just waited for her response. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay, Draco. For you, I'll wait."

**A/N Oh yes, first kiss! Gotta love it! I really hope you liked this chapter. I was craving some DRAMA this go around, and I think it went well. Hahaha! Let me know what you think is up with Lucius. Will Draco be able to figure out what the problem is? How is Narcissa after that spat? Will Hermione regret waiting? Find out next chapter! **


	12. Adventure Awaits

**WARNING: There will be some dark bits in the story til our problem gets resolved. I wont put a ton in, cause I want this to remain mostly lighthearted, and of course sexy. Just wanted to let everyone know!! Some darker drama will come towards the end of this chapter. Read on~**

Hermione was reeling. Her skin tingled every time she thought about Draco and that kiss. It felt so intense, like he was trying to communicate several things in that singular moment with her. She did feel bad about making him so anxious, but she didn't believe that being dishonest with him was fair.

Lucius Malfoy really bothered her that night. She was unpleasantly confronted with the man from her past, and she very much wished to leave those days behind her. It was confusing to say the least. Draco had been utterly convinced of his father's approval, albeit reluctant, it was approval nonetheless. Not to mention his little visit to her shop, encouraging her to seek his son out and put an end to his self inflicted misery. It just didn't make sense, and she often wondered was all this stress even worth it. Then she would think back on every time Draco surprised her, made he laugh, gave her butterflies, or just gave her comfort when she was unhappy or stressed about things at work. Yeah. He's definitely worth it. She thought idly, and smiled secretly to herself.

She was busy at the shop, but agreed to meet with Blaise for lunch, so she cleared up her current project and locked down the shop just as he was walking up the path to her front step.

"Hello, Granger." He quipped and she raised a brow at him.

"Still mad I hexed you?" she asked as he offered her his elbow, which she happily accepted. They started heading down the road to their favorite deli (The Sandwitch Brew) before he responded.

"Not mad, just a tad more frightened of you than I was before."

She giggled at him and poked his side to make him squirm and smile back at her.

Once they were settled at a booth with their food and drinks, they fell into easy conversation. Blaise was usually very eccentric and boisterous, but there were times when he knew it was more appropriate to mellow out, and seeming to sense Hermione's mood had him behaving cool as a cucumber.

"So," he began, and flicked a chip into his mouth, "have you forgiven Draco for his bad manners yet? I am stopping into the office later and I don't want to if he's just gonna be in a foul mood."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, fiddling with the fork in her hand, pushing around the broken egg on her plate. "I have, although I'm still unsettled by the entire situation. I mean, how can his father be so appeasing at first, but then act like a complete arse when our relationship progresses?"

He shrugged and popped a couple more chips into his mouth. "I won't pretend to understand the inner workings of Lucius, but I will say I'm proud of you for not backing down. Show him he can't be a bully anymore."

She scoffed and stared at him incredulously as he took a massive bite from his sandwich. "Blaise, he's not just a bully. There was a time in my life when we came face to face and he tried to kill me, kill my friends. It's hard to reconcile that man with what Draco is trying to tell me he's become now."

Blaise sat back and watched her critically. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of his pumpkin juice, before reaching across the table and grasping one of her hands in his.

"Lucius did a lot of soul searching after the war, and even more community service. Draco wouldn't tell you to have faith if he wasn't sure of the reasons. Talk to him about it."

She smiled at him and nodded and felt a little squeeze on her hand of comfort.

"Well, anyway, are you finally going to tell me what it is you do as Draco's business partner?" she asked, swiftly changing the topic to something lighter.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get curious about that again. I travel around to various properties we own and make sure they are clean, organized, and flourishing. I listen to any complaints and see if I can find solutions, and I also scout out new potential properties to buy, or businesses to invest in. It's quite a lot, but it also means I get to see new places and people and try new foods and experience new cultures a lot of the time. Draco mostly stays around here and does all the paperwork and CEO stuff I could care less about." He finished with a dismissive wave of his hand. She grinned, but sat straighter in her seat.

"That sounds wonderful! I mean the actual work itself sounds tedious in some ways, but mostly, that sounds like a dream. I can also see why the Malfoys are so rich and why they carry a lot of pride in this very old family business."

Blaise nodded and suddenly perked up. "You know what, we have an upcoming work trip, and it's supposed to last about four days. We have to meet with some American investors and hammer out some details for a project. If I convince Draco to go, will you agree to join him?"

Hermione was in the middle of taking a bite of a sliced tomato when she stopped to look thoughtfully at him. She resumed her chewing, and shrugged. "I don't know Blaise, isn't that too... too..."

"Intimate? Romantic? Steamy?" he prompted, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Intrusive." She deadpanned and he shook his head vigorously.

"No! He told me to go alone because he didn't want to leave you while the air was muggy between you both. He was also afraid to ask if you'd join because he thought you'd hex him for going to quick in this courtship. A trip away together, whether it's work related or not, is quite personal. Please, Granger! We will have time for non work and it'll be fun!" he pleaded, staring at her wide eyed and hopeful.

She couldn't help but to laugh loudly at his begging.

"Okay, okay! If you can get him to ask me, I promise to agree on going. I've never been to America before. I'm sure with you two, it'll be a riot."

He winked at her and they both happily ate the rest of their lunch over lighthearted conversation before parting ways until their next encounter.

oO0Oo

Blaise threw a wad of parchment at his stubburn friend and scowled deeply. He'd been trying for at least an hour, unsuccessfully, to convince Draco it would be a good idea to invite Granger along for their work trip. His excuses were that it might be too soon, that his father may have ruined things and he needs to take care regarding her, they had no way to know they would have free time during the trip to relax together (regardless of the fact Blaise insisted they could even extend the trip but it was likely they would have free time because they always had some), or his most basic and frustrating excuse - He didn't want to risk her saying no and rejecting him. Blaise was so annoyed, he could hex him.

"Draco, for fuck sake, I'm trying to tell you this is a really good idea and you keep making all kinds of bullshit excuses. Don't you want to take her somewhere lovely and spoil her senseless?"

He watched his friend slump in his chair and dropped some files he was looking through on his desk. Ignoring Blaise never worked, so he wasn't sure why the blond git kept trying.

"Of course I would, Blaise, but it's just not the right time. Besides, a work trip, honestly? She would think I'm being lame or something."

"No she wouldn't! I swear, why am I friends with you? Bloody tosser is what you are." Blaise snapped and Draco glared angrily from across the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and released a harsh breath through his nose.

"Fine! I'll ask her. Shit, Blaise, you can be a proper pain in the arse, you know?"

"I know! That's the point. I get my way in the end, no matter how aggravating the process."

Blaise grinned while his friend rolled his eyes and he was just pleased to know Granger would be coming along and hopefully this trip would aid in bringing these two closer together. Being far away from Lucius couldn't hurt, either.

oO0Oo

It was late in the evening when Draco finally finished working, thanks to the antics of one Blaise Zabini, so he cleared up his desk and shut off the fire in the hearth. Grabbing his mobile from his pocket, he flipped it open and wandered out of his office, nodding to some of the last minute people leaving for the night as well. He smirked at a message from Hermione letting him know that she expected a call no matter how late it was.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he started receiving more and more texts through the day while he was at work, and if he wasn't meeting her for lunch or some time during the evening, she usually called him or he called her. _Bloody convenient, these Muggle things_, he thought to himself and made his way out of the building and to the apparition point.

'_Do you still want me to call?_' he typed out quickly and hit send, before turning on the spot and apparated into his bedroom at the Manor. No sooner than he set his things down and kicked his shoes off, he heard the soft buzzing from the mobile on his bed.

'_Yes I would_.' was her short reply, and he smirked again, knowing she had probably been fighting sleep to some extent.

He quickly pulled off his suit until he was only in his boxers and settled onto the bed, leaning comfortably against the headboard and called his pretty witch.

"Hello..." came a muffled answer and Draco chuckled.

"Hi. I could have just called tomorrow, Hermione."

"No, no no. I'm awake, I promise." she grumbled in the most adorable way possible. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, I'm home now. I'm sorry I couldn't see you today." Draco spoke softly, listening to her quiet breaths on the other end.

"It's alright. We have tomorrow. I was busy, anyway. Decided to clear out my bedroom and rearrange the furniture." she said, sounding a little more awake now. He quirked his brows up at that.

"You sound like you were just bored and trying to stay busy."

She laughed sweetly, "Don't be silly, Draco. I wanted to declutter for awhile, and today was a good opportunity to do so. I'm relieved it's done, but I'm tired."

Draco felt his mouth fall open. "Wait, don't tell me... did you move everything without magic?"

He heard her sigh. "Yes, I did."

"Granger!" he exclaimed in disbelief, He could practically see her scowling at him through the mobile.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Draco. I used to do it that way at my parents house."

"Okay, I clearly just need to get used to you preferring to do most things the Muggle way. It's not my normal, you know?" he replied, relaxing back in his bed again.

There was a short pause, and he suddenly became worried he might have said the wrong thing.

"I know, Draco," came her quiet response, "and I am thankful that you've finally accepted me, and others like me, as we are... whatever happens- if we don't work out, I'd like to remain friends..."

Draco scrunched his face up, displeased with this turn of conversation. Blaise's earlier words echoed in his head and he could feel his heart rate quickening. Swallowing down his nerves and taking a calming breath, he finally spoke.

"First of all, Granger, you're stuck with me, not that I see this going anywhere but down an aisle, second of all... " he paused, smirking at the thought of her blushing in response to his words, "I think we should go on a little trip together and get away from whatever is on your mind." He held his breath nervously and wondered if this was poor timing to suggest something like that.

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Well, before you get excited, it's actually a work trip, and Blaise will be with us if you agree to come, but I will make sure we still have time together."

"Hmm, where to?"

"Uh, oh right, it's in America. Some place called California. Blaise has been there. Tells me it's fun, and the beaches are nice..."

Whatever he was expecting from her, it wasn't the tinkling sound of her laughter coming through the line to him. He raised an eyebrow, utterly confused and waited for her to calm back down.

"I would love to go to California with you. When is the trip?"

"In a week... You seem so relaxed about this..."

"Do I?" she replied as innocently as she could. Draco scoffed.

"Hermione." he grumbled, and she laughed again.

"Blaise may have mentioned this to me..."

Draco groaned openly, which only made her laugh more. "He spent ages in my office today pestering me to ask you! Why couldn't he just tell me you knew already?" he asked, exasperated.

"Oh, you know he likes to have fun at your expense. Don't be too upset, Draco. Just look forward to it now, ok?" came her sweet response, and he instantly felt himself relaxing again.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Anything special you want to do?"

"No, not really. I thought you could just come here. I'll make lunch and even dinner if you want to stay. We can watch a film or two, chat, I don't know. I wasn't sure if you would think that boring."

"No, that sounds perfect, Hermione." He grinned widely, and chuckled when he heard her trying to hide a yawn from him. "For now though, you'd better get some sleep. I'll ring you again tomorrow before I go over, okay?"

She made a distant sound of protest which made him smile again, but eventually she reluctantly agreed. They said their farewells, and he replaced the mobile to his bedside table.

Settling himself under his covers and snuggling into his pillows, his mind was blissfully filled with warm thoughts of Hermione, allowing him to drift to sleep with the trace of a small smile across his lips.

oO0Oo

It was eerily quite, but that was normal on this side of the local wizarding market. A tall figure, covered in a luxurious looking velvet cloak glided easily through the few people skulking the lane. He kept his head lowered, hood hiding his face, and made his way as quickly as possible to an alleyway just beyond _Borgin Burkes_. There, hidden in the shadow, he could see another concealed figure waiting for his arrival.

"What kept you?" the other person snapped quietly.

"I don't drop everything upon being summoned anymore," Lucius spat in a harsh whisper, "those days are long behind me."

"Yes, I am well aware of your shift in beliefs. Allowing filth like that to corrupt your once pristine reputation." the person hissed angrily.

Lucius stiffened. "I have thought deeply about your demands, and find I can no longer accommodate you. I refuse."

"Really? You refuse? Do you really think me so foolish as to let this defiance go unpunished?"

"Unpunished? How dare you!" Lucius growled, drawing his wand, but before he could utter a single word, the other shadowy figure lifted a hand and freezed him in place. Lucius felt his eyes widen. Endless and wordless magic was no small feat, and he was woefully unprepared for such a tactic.

The cloaked figure stepped right into his personal space, and slowly gripped his throat, squeezing just enough to make him wince with discomfort.

"You have taken too much. This is too far, and I will not allow any further disobedience."

He could just faintly make out the shining of their eyes from the light coming through to the ally from a street light. With a jolt of panic, he heard them whisper, "_Crucio_." and suddenly his still immobile body was burning with pain. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. He wanted to breath, but couldn't. He felt as though his insides were being brutally ripped into shreds. He was vaguely aware of his alleyway companion kissing him, sticking their tongue past his slightly parted lips.

"I can feel your very essence crying out for relief, Malfoy. It's absolutely divine." they whispered, stepping away from him, and finally releasing both spells.

Instantly, Lucius crumpled to the cold, wet ground. He couldn't stop from twitching, gasping and moaning, horrified and disgusted by what this piece of shit did to him.

"Perhaps now you will take things more seriously, lest you wish the same treatment to befall your family."

The last words were spoken deathly serious, as this vile human stepped over his body and left him panting and groaning in agony in the alley.

**A/N whoa whoa, here we go! Please leave a review ] thanks!**


	13. A Step Further

**A/N Hello! Here for another update at the desperate request of my best friend, haha. Slowly, we will get some more details about what happened the last couple chapters, as well as what happened to Ron. Where is he and what is he up to? Hope you enjoy. If you find errors, please let me know so I can correct them. **

Hermione was pleased with how life was going at the moment. She had a pretty successful shop in Diagon Alley, she had a comfortable flat in London, she had lovely friends and she had... Draco. Quite unexpected, but not the slightest bit unwelcome.

He'd frequently called on her, and they enjoyed many hours of quality time. They would relax, or go on little outings together. They talked about anything and everything, and there were even days when he wasn't busy in office, so he would stop by her shop and if it was a slow time for her, she would teach him about the different Muggle items she had or show him some of the charm work involved in keeping these items functional amidst so much magical energy. She was happy he found it so interesting, even if he did laugh loudly over the idea of using a noisy box with numbers to heat up ones food.

Hermione was grinning to herself as she closed up for the evening, and readied herself to apparated to the Burrow. It was Sunday evening and Mrs. Weasley insisted she come by for a roast with the family. It actually had been quite awhile, so she informed Draco she'd be meeting him a bit later tonight than usual, which he was fine with. He said he'd stay late in the office, so she could go there if she wanted.

Upon arriving to the familiar lopsided structure of a home, she smiled widely. It always felt wonderful returning here, like a missing piece of her soul was falling gently back into place.

Walking up to the front door, she gently pushed it open, and was greeted with the usual cacophony that came with the territory. Teddy and Victoire zoomed passed, shouting a quick hello to her as they giggled trying to chase Quillick, Percy and Penelope's pet dog.

"Children, don't hurt him! Oh, hello Hermione, lovely to see you again- EDWARD LUPIN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Percy bellowed as he rushed passed Hermione to try and catch up to them. Penelope walked along, offering a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Hermione laughed to herself, and finally made her way fully into the sitting room where she found Harry, George and Mr. Weasley talking Quidditch.

"Hello, gentlemen." she spoke and they all turned to look at her, smiles breaking out across all three faces.

"Hermione!" they each exclaimed and rose to greet her. She lingered a bit longer in the embrace of Arthur, craving the warmth only a father could give.

"It's so good to see you, my girl." he said softly, cupping her cheek and smiling cheerfully down at her.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy." She replied and he nodded.

"Yes, I do imagine so." he said with a knowing look and Hermione couldn't help but to blush. She'd only spoken to him once about Draco, which was after their meeting together. He'd wanted to hear it from her that she was okay with moving forward with this courtship, and she did her best to reassure him, no matter how confused she may have been feeling at the time. Since then, he made his best effort not to pry, although the same couldn't be said about-

"Hermione! Oh, it's so wonderful to have you here my dear!" Mrs. Weasley cooed as she exited the kitchen and saw them all standing there. Hermione embraced her and was immediatly shuffled over to the couch to relax with the others. "Dinner will be done soon, so just relax, dear. Arthur, would you please round up the others. I'm afraid Quillick has done a number on the garden again."

They both exited and Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and George.

"How goes it, Granger? Has Malfoy revealed his slimy intentions yet?" George asked, glaring at her, but she could tell he was teasing.

"Wow, right to the point, than." She laughed in disbelief.

"Why beat around the bludger when I can just hit the mark straight on?" He shrugged and asked with a lopsided grin toward her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy has been lovely to me, thank you very much." She quipped playfully.

"Yes, well don't forget, if his inner git comes out there's bound to be a Weasley Wizard product available to rectify that."

Harry laughed. "I'd fancy seeing him eat a nosebleed nougat, if I'm honest. He's always so cool and calm. That'd set him right."

"Harry! Don't be harsh!" Hermione scolded to both the boys amusement.

They continued their playful conversation, and slowly all the other Weasleys arrived. Except one.

"So, is Ron not coming again?" Harry asked George just as Ginny found her way into the room with them and sat next to Harry, him taking her hand in his.

George sighed and shook his head.

"Its like now that Percy has come back into our lives, Ron has taken up the role of being the family outcast. After... well, after Fred's funeral you know he kind of closed himself off. I mean, so did I, but eventually I was able to heal from it all. He never did. Last I heard, he was sleeping his way across every bint in Wales. I don't know, though.."

An almost unbearable silence fell over them, and Hermione quietly spoke. "Do you think- could it be my fault-?"

Ginny released Harry's hand to lean over and grip Hermiones. "Don't even entertain the thought, Hermione. Ron is a big boy, and if he couldn't handle you not having the same feelings, that's his own issue to deal with."

"I know, but it was awful timing. He was grieving and I wasn't there for him..."

"Hermione," George interjected, "don't worry yourself over it. Ron's been a wanker. He could have moved on and made better choices."

"They're right, Hermione." Harry replied, and she looked into the warm eyes of her best friend, seeking his reassurances. "You deserve to be happy. Don't think anymore on what Ron is doing."

She nodded and gave Ginnys hand a small squeeze just as Mrs. Weasley announced dinner was ready.

oO0Oo

"Why won't you tell me what happened to you?!" Narcissa hissed at her husband as he stumbled into his study for what must have been the fourth time in two weeks. He looked worse everytime, and she was feeling extremely frustrated with his lack of communication, but also concerned for his wellbeing.

She watched him pull himself onto an armchair by the large window overlooking the grounds, and released a pained breath.

"Lucius, what is going on?"

"Cissa, please. I have told you I am fine."

"You are not fine!"she snapped, and he winced as he adjusted himself on the seat trying to find a comfortable position. "The last time you kept secrets like this from me, and returned home like this, a vile madman moved into our estate and almost destroyed our lives! Do not do this to us again!" she all but screamed at him. Normally, she was much more dignified and calm, but her patience was quickly diminished where he husband was concerned.

"Cissa, I swear to you, no mad man will be coming to call this time around." he replied in an extremely tired voice. Narcissa stepped around to his front and knelt at his side. He looked down at her with a frown as she took one hand in his. They both felt him as he trembled, and her eyes snapped to his.

"Lucius," she whispered in horror. Could he have been tortured all these times? Who would do such a thing and for what reason? "Please, tell me what's happened."

"Wife, I cannot. Believe me when I say, though, that I am trying desperately to find a way out and I am deeply sorry for any pain this has caused you and our family."

She watched him for a moment, confused, angry, hurt and worried. Clearly, something was not right, but he felt the need to keep the details from her. For what? To protect himself? Or to protect her? She pursed her lips and sighed. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the clammy skin of his hand and turned her face to rest her cheek on it.

"I will call a house elf to tend your needs." She said quietly and rose to her feet to head down to one of the kitchens.

oO0Oo

Hermione was finally done at the Burrow and after some hurried goodbyes, she apparated to Malfoy Enterprises and followed the receptionists instructions to find Draco's office several floors up.

She quickly found his office, and was allowed in by his personal secretary. She knocked lightly and heard his voice call for her to enter. Pushing the door open, she smiled brightly at him when he looked up.

"Hi." She said as she shut the door behind her. He put down the papers he'd been rifling through and got to his feet to greet her.

"Hi," he said, smiling widely at her arrival.

She noted how handsome he looked with his three piece suit on and his hair disheveled from having run his hands through it several times, no doubt.

He walked around his desk to pull her into him by her waist, and kissed her slowly and gently. She sighed into him and felt the familiar butterflies flitting around in her belly. After their first kiss, she assumed Draco would try to push things along, but he remained ever the gentleman and always kissed her sweetly and never demanded more of her. Secretly she felt herself wishing this upcoming work trip would encourage him to move a little further into the physical part of this relationship.

She was by no means inexperienced, but she also didn't have the most knowledge on the matter. Regardless, she felt excited and tingly and couldn't wait to experience more with this man.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the Weasleys?" he asked, still holding her close to him. Her hands rested on his chest and she toyed with the collar of his shirt idly.

"Yes, they were lovely. Molly continued her not so subtle interrogation of me, regarding you. At least Arthur was able to distract her with Victoire. She can count to fifty now and of course everyone had to listen."

"Of course." he murmured and pressed his lips to hers again. She almost felt breathless by him, and wondered how even now he could still do this to her with such a simple gesture.

She felt his hands caress her back, and one traveled up her spine while the other rested on her bottom. She felt her face heat when he pulled her closer still against his body, and his lips moved against hers. With a slight shiver and quiet exhale into his kiss, he finally pulled away from her with a smirk. She cursed inwardly that he stopped, but knew that her excitement was exactly why he did. She groaned and rested her head against his chest, moving her arms to wrap around his waist in a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Are you ready for the trip?" he asked and she nodded, knowing he could feel the movement.

"I've got everything I think I'll need packed. Did you have any issues getting the international travel documents for me?" she asked, looming up at him.

"No, everything was easily squared away. I got us two portkeys, one for taking us and one to return us here. I also managed to get you temporary permissions to use magic outside of the country without having to register your wand. It's only good for the four days we will be away, but I thought it was better than fussing around the ministry trying to get your wand and all kinds of useless information documented."

She smiled and nodded in agreement, thanking him for his thoughtfulness by kissing him again.

"I'm excited to travel with you. Hopefully Blaise behaves himself." She said and he laughed.

"Don't count on it, Granger. The man is a menace."

They finally let go of each other so he could clean up for the night and they left the offices together, hand in hand. They were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't notice the cloaked figure in the shadows watching them as they apparated away.

**A/N**

**Okay! Not a super long one, BUT next chapter will give us some more details I'm sure you're all wanting regarding Lucius' predicament. Draco will finally be speaking with his father, and oh yeah, vacation time!!**


	14. Unanswered Questions

**A/N Welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you see any errors that I can fix.**

It was still a couple days before the work trip, so Draco busied himself with finalizing some important documents and projects at work. With the new contracts they were drawing up, and deeds they hoped to soon acquire, he didn't want to be overwhelmed with more work upon returning than necessary. Much of his time over the past week has been consumed by work, and he half expected Granger to get upset by it, but she's constantly reassured him that she understood and even went out of her way to make sure he was alright while doing it. She'd made a point to come by and bring lunch everyday, staying for a few minutes to chat but always excusing herself so as not to keep him distracted, and every evening she would call him and make sure he was leaving work at a decent, albeit still quite late, time and getting enough rest to conquer the next days work. She honestly made him feel like he was the most important bloke around, and it caused a surge of warmth to expand his chest everytime he thought about her and their situation.

He smirked to himself as he rifled through the last file of the night. He knew she'd be calling him soon, so he didn't want to begin a new task if she was just going to threaten to drag him out of the office herself. He quickly scanned over a few passages, and confirmed details between each page before jotting a few things down and feeling satisfied enough to clear things away. Just as he was exiting the building, his mobile vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked after flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hi! You better not be at work still!" came the cheerfully bossy voice of his witch. He grinned and continued walking down the sidewalk to reach the apparition point.

"Just left, I'm about to apparated home." He replied. There was a beat of silence as he crossed the road.

"Come over." she said quietly.

His eyebrows raised and he stopped walking once he finally made it to the spot by a tree he could discreetly apparated from.

"Pardon?"

"Why don't you come over? I've missed you terribly, and I want to show you just how much." she replied sweetly, but there was that little hint of mischievousness that he adored so much as well.

"How can I refuse such an offer than? Be right there."

They both hung up their mobiles, and Draco couldn't help but steady himself with a few deep breaths before turning on the spot to see his witch.

He reached her flat and knocked on her door. She quickly allowed him entry, and no sooner than the door was shut and the wards replaced, she was in his arms kissing him deeply. They stood for several minutes, wrapped in each others warm embrace, enjoying the feel of their lips and tongues gliding over and between one another. It was almost hypnotic the way her little breathy sighs and whimpers turned his brain into nothing more than a hazy static. He barely registered the alluring fragrance coming from her kitchen, but once he did, they both heard the embarrassingly loud grumble of his stomach.

She smiled as they broke apart from each other and led him to her kitchen. On the counter were two plates under stasis. She grabbed them and nodded for him to grab the bottle of wine and two glasses. They settled themselves at the dining table and Draco couldn't help the satisfied moan that rose in his throat when he took his first bite.

She'd prepared a delicious pasta dish with clams, scallops and crabmeat. It was divine.

"Do you have any idea how bloody amazing you are, woman?" he asked after downing his last bit of wine. She leaned back in her sweet with a smug smile on her lips.

"You've mentioned it a few times during this meal alone." she replied taking a sip of her wine.

Draco sat back as well with one hand across his stomach and let out a deep sigh. "I'm full to bursting. That was so good, I didn't want to stop eating!"

She laughed and got to her feet to clear away their mess and wash the dishes. "Yes, well that third helping may have been a bit overboard, Draco." she said and he laughed as well.

"Well worth it, Hermione."

He could see her blush prettily when he'd said her name. She always did that. He found it to be incredibly adorable. As she was finishing up the last dish, he got up and made his way to stand behind her. He wound his arms around her waist and placed soft kisses along the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck. He felt her sigh and lean back into him, enjoying the feeling.

"Thank you very much for a lovely dinner to end my work day, Hermione." He murmured, his lips finding themselves next to her ear. He felt her shiver and he smirked indulgently to himself.

"You're so welcome, my dear." she whispered, and turned in his arms to face him. Her arms locked around his neck and he felt her pull slightly to bring his face down to hers. He captured her lips in yet another searing kiss and would have been so willing to lose himself in the sensations so distinctly Hermione had he not also been determined to keep things from progressing too quickly.

However, that didn't stop the pleasurable moan that burst from his lips at the feel of Hermione grinding her hips forward onto him, and her fingertips gliding from his shoulders to his chest and back again.

"Sweet Circe, witch. The things you do to me..." He mumbled when they broke apart for air. She giggled lightly, and kissed him again.

"I have a bath ready for you, Draco." she said, and he leaned back to look at her, completely shocked.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I've drawn you a nice bath with different oils and tonics mixed into the water. It will sooth your stiff muscles and relax you. You'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight." she answered and the way she was looking at him made his heart thud painfully in his chest. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was beginning to feel for him the sane exact way he felt for her all these years. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to respond, but found himself lost for words.

"Come on, you can enjoy the bath and then maybe we can watch a film?" she asked, and he could only nod as she led him to her bathroom.

After she'd shown him where the towels and washcloths were, she'd left him to undress and enjoy his bath. She had lit several candles and the water felt perfect as he slipped carefully into it. He let out a deep sigh as he laid back and let his mind wander.

He never went without basic luxuries in life, but somehow the fact that she did all this for him and not a house elf made it seem so much more special and significant. He had a feeling that even if she did have a house elf at her disposal, she would have still done this for himself and the thought made him smile widely.

oO0Oo

The next day found Draco feeling completely refreshed as he awoke and stretched out his limbs. While dressing, he had a silly grin plastered across his face and recalled the night previous. After his bath, he dried and dressed in some clean Muggle pajamas she had bought for him. They were soft and fit perfectly. He had surveyed himself in the mirror with amusement. The shirt had text on it that read Suffers From Chronic Bed Head. He couldn't help that she'd bought this for him with the thought that one day she'd still it from him... They had settled down to watch a film, and about halfway through, she was falling asleep cuddled against him. He eventually convinced her to get to bed, and he returned to his room in the Manor.

It had been exactly whay he needed, and he was so thankful to her for it. He felt so good that he thought today might be a good day to finally go and speak with his father. Draco didn't want to bring Hermione back to the Manor until this mess between them was resolved. He just still could not figure out why so suddenly he seemed to be against this courtship. Granted, he wasn't what Draco would call particularly pleased about it to begin with, but he was remarkably calm and willing to allow his son this favor.

Resolute in his decision, Draco got himself dressed for the day in a forest green button down shirt and dark grey trousers. Once he'd slipped his favorite dragon hide shoes on, he ventured out to join his parents for breakfast.

He entered the smaller dining hall to find his parents there as usual. His father sat with the newest Prophet open in his hands as he scanned over the various articles, and his mother was at his side sipping tea and enjoying a croissant and some biscuits.

"Good morning, darling." Narcissa said when she caught sight of him. She had a small smile on her lips and he went to her side to place a tender kiss onto her cheek.

"Good morning, mother. Good morning, Father."

Lucius grunted in response, apparently too engrossed in whatever he was reading to voice a proper response. Draco took his seat at his father's other side and an elf popped into existance to take his drink order while Draco piled his plate with a full English.

"Lucius," Narcissa snapped, "You're being quite rude. Your son is here now."

Lucius peered over the paper in confusion and nodded once he'd realized what she said. "Yes, of course. Good morning, Draco. I trust you slept well?" he asked, returning to his paper to finish his article.

"I did. Last night, Hermione got me to leave the office and go visit her before it got too late. She'd cooked me an absolutely incredible dinner, and prepared me a bath to soak my stresses away in. I awoke this morning feeling so refreshed." He described happily as he took his first couple bites of his breakfast.

"That's wonderful, dear. I do like her, she's very thoughtful." Narcissa said, smiling at her son and Draco nodded. His attention went to his father when he placed the paper down and looked at his only son with an expression Draco couldn't place.

"You were with the Granger girl last night?" his father asked through tight lips.

Draco blinked at him several times before answering slowly. "Yes... I went after work and spent a few hours with her before coming home. Tomorrow we leave for our trip as well, so I will be gone for four days."

Draco could see his father's jaw clench and his brows furrow. He looked completely disoriented, and like he was attempting to say something... or rather, not say something. It was hard to tell.

"Are you well, Lucius?" Narcissa asked earnestly, placing her hand over top his on the table. Draco's eyes flicked down to their hands, where he saw his father turns his to grasp hers tightly. Draco felt the confusion mounting.

"Father, I've been meaning to ask you about Hermione and myself. Have you developed second thoughts about this agreement?"

"Draco," his father's voice was strained and he exhaled sharply through his nose. "It is not as simple as what you say. I acknowledge that Ms. Granger is lovely..."

Draco's grip on his fork and knife intensifies and his chest tightened. "So what is it then, father? If you tell me her blood status is the problem-"

"Son-"

"No!" Draco snapped, slamming his utensils down, startling his mother. His father did not so much as blink at the outburst, however he did remain silent.

"I cannot understand you. I thought you'd learned from all the things you've done since the war and your trial. I thought you'd be happy to find that I have someone to care deeply for. I thought you actually wanted me to be happy!"

Draco was seething, but still noticed a flicker of something across his father's features. What was it? Pain?

"Son, please. I do only want what is best for you."

"Draco, calm yourself and listen to him." Narcissa tried to soothe the situation but Draco wasn't having it. The desperation he felt was only magnified in his words.

"Father, I am begging you to understand. The way you love mother, the way you love me.. I love her. I cannot just walk away from her now. If you cannot support my decision, I'd more easily walk away from you."

The silence was almost painful on their ears. Lucius was looking at him with wide eyes and like the world was burning around him, but he was oblivious to it, seeing only his son and the promise of a betrayel so deep he could scarcely breathe.

"You cannot say such things, Draco. You push to much." He whispered.

"Father, I don't want it to come to that, but if it must, I will do what I need to."

They watched each other for a moment before Lucius got to his feet. "Then I will do what I must." He said, and exited the dining hall.

Draco slumped back in his seat, staring at the place his father stood, lost in thought. His mother was watching him, but she never spoke. They sat there until he couldn't keep still and left the room in a hurry, desperate to see Hermione and erase the ache building in his chest.

oO0Oo

"Do you think he will attempt to seperate us?" Hermione asked, as she ran her hands delicately through Draco's hair. They were laying across her couch with some music playing quietly in the background. He'd apparated straight over after the argument between him and his father, and found her reading in the sitting room of her flat. He'd immediately rushed to her side and while she was a bit startled that he'd apparated into her home so suddenly, she didn't mind and allowed him to rest his head on her chest so he could stretch his body over hers and onto the couch between her legs.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping to get answers - to figure him out, but all I managed was to threaten him and push him away." He sighed audibly, tightening his grip around her waist as they lay there. He tried to focus on the sound of her heartbeat and the feel of her fingers through his hair to calm down.

"Give it time, Draco. Something must be worrying him for this sudden of a change. He'll come around." She replied softly.

He looked up into her chocolate eyes and scoffed. "You clearly don't know my father than."

She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I went shopping today."

Draco blinked at the sudden change of topic, but welcomed it.

"Oh? And what did you purchase?"

"A couple new dresses, some other outfits and sandals. A couple new swimming costumes," he raised a brow at that, and she smiled wider, "and some new lingerie." She added cheekily. His brows practically vanished by this point and his mouth dropped open slightly. He watched that rosy blush return and licked his lips.

"Is that so? This is for the trip I assume?" he asked and she nodded. "So no chance I can get a sneak peek tonight?"

She averted her gaze and adopted a thoughtful expression, but he saw that teasing twinkle in her eyes. "Hmmm, well if you're well behaved, I might just let you sneak a tiny glimpse." She looked back at him, and he sat up slightly to pull her into a sensual kiss. He cupped her face with one hand, and she was gripping his wrist.

They kissed slowly, and he moved his hand to her chest, tugging at the buttons holding her shirt closed. She didn't object as he slowly worked the fabric apart and pushed away, so her shirt fell open to the sides, exposing her lace covered breasts to him. He groaned, taking in the way the deep maroon color clashed beautifully with her slightly tanned skin.

"Is this one of your new pieces?" he questioned and then bent his head down so kiss and lick the fleshy part of her breast uncovered by lace. She arched into him and clung tightly to his shoulders.

"Mmm, yes it is. I hoped I'd be seeing you today, and wanted to show you what I got." She replied breathlessly as he worked his tongue up to her neck and jaw.

"It looks perfect on you, Hermione." He whispered and took her lips in another heated kiss. "Thank you for showing me."

She smiled dreamily up at him and pulled him to lay down with her again. He heard her sigh contentedly and every once in awhile he would drop kisses along her chest and the swell of her breasts. He decided then that he would make this trip the best she'd ever experience, and that he would finally take her body and worship it properly. She had no idea what she did to him, but now more than ever, he was determined to show her. His father be damned.

**A/N hope you enjoyed. Sorry for all the teasing, but they gotta work themselves up to that explosive moment, you know? haha! Next chapter will be the start to their vacation, and I plan to have the entire trip be about their blossoming relationship. Fluff and fun and an escape from all the drama. Hope youre excited! Leave some love and thanks as always for reading. **


	15. California

**A/N Oh my gosh you guys... Im actually back. Gasp! I know its been ages and I apologize. My phone is where I write, and my last one broke to where the screen didnt work at all. I had to buy a new one and I tried so hard to pull files from my old one bc I had started this chapter and some other stories as well... but alas, (earwax) i could not salvage them. Its okay, I like how this turned out. I tried to make it a good length as an apology for making you wait. I hope you enjoy it. **

I Fall - Chapter 15 - California

Hermione was double checking that she had everything she would need for their trip. She didnt want to take too many things, as it was only four days, but she wanted to be prepared for anything nonetheless. Satisfied, she brought her last travel bag out to the sitting room and placed it on the floor by her couch. No sooner than she had done that, her floo lit up with green flames and out stepped Blaise, closely followed by Draco.

"Granger! Talk to your git of a boyfriend! He is fretting like a child over this trip!" Blaise whined as soon as he pulled her into a hug and stepped away from them both to raid her kitchen before they left.

Hermione stood frozen, stunned by his abrupt outburst but also because he referred to Draco as her boyfriend. Is that what he was? They'd not really established any official titles, and she hadn't thought much about it until now. Shaking herself, she turned her attention to the other man in the room. He seemed tense and was scowling at his shoes as though they were the ones to yell about his behavior to her.

"Draco?" She reached hesitantly out to him and placed her hand on his elbow. His hands were firmly planted in his pockets and he still wouldn't look at her. She watched his eyebrows furrow and she moved her body in front of his. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself to hug him, tilting her head to rest on his chest but still allow her to look up into his face.

"Did something happen? Draco, please talk to me." She whispered. She felt him take in a deep breath while Blaise made a racket in the kitchen, clearly for their benefit and not because he was actually looking for anything. He must know that Draco really needed to speak with Hermione about whatever was on his mind, and not him.

He leaned down and pulled her lips into a deep kiss which she did not protest. He was taking something he desperatly needed from her and she would give it all if only to ease his troubles just a little bit. He gripped her tightly, his lips moving against hers, their tongues dancing across each other in desperation. She whimpered into his mouth and he tried to pull her closer still into his body. The only thing that could seperate him from her was their need to breathe. The kiss broke, but he did not release her. She looked up into his eyes and found that he seemed anguished, almost to the point of pain. She touched her fingertips to his cheek.

"My father and I argued this morning." He rasped, and Hermione pressed her lips shut. Her eyes wandered across his entire face, looking for signs of anything that could tell her what he was thinking or going through. She didn't speak, not wanting to force him into saying anything if he wasn't comfortable.

"I went to him. I didn't want to just disappear for four days after the disagreement yesterday... I wanted to try and clear things up. He told me to stop prying. I tried to ynderstand what he meant, but he said I needed to worry about myself and he would worry about his own situation and take care of things. I told him I wouldn't allow him to seperate us... The way he looked at me. Merlin, Granger. I haven't seen his eyes look like that since the war." His voice died on his lips and she caressed his cheek to ease the discomfort he was feeling over their fight.

"Do you think he will do something? Is that why you're worrying?" She asked gently, and he nodded, lightly kissing her fingertips as they moved across his lips.

"Draco. Let's take this trip, and enjoy ourselves like we ought to. We can worry about everything else when we get back." She offered, and he had that pained look again.

He dipped his head down so he could burrow his face into her neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you... To us." He mumbled, and she moved her hands to gently stroke up and down his back.

"It'll be alright, Draco. You'll stick by me, right?" He nodded again so she smiled. "Okay than, stop worrying, you grumpy little dragon, and let's head out." She said sweetly as she pulled away to force him to look at her. He searched her face for the reassurance he so clearly needed and kissed her again before stepping away from her to begin shrinking down all her belongings for the trip.

Hermione winced when she heard glass break in the kitchen and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck! Sorry!" Blaise called from the other room, "Oh _bugger_, Sorry, I've got this! _Reparo_."

oOo

The three of them stood at reception in complete silence. Blaise was shaking with silent laughter, Hermione was trying not to panic and set off Malfoy again over nothing, and Draco was furious.

"What do you mean the resort _overbooked_? What kind of establishment are you running here!? Arrangements were made well in advance for _three_ rooms, and now you want me to accept only _two_?" Draco snapped and the gentleman behind the counter could only nod apologetically.

"As I said, Mr. Malfoy, we can only offer our _sincerest_ apologies. However, the suites you've requested were mistakenly overbooked and there are only two remaining. We can offer an afditional room, of course, but it is not on the same floor as the two suites. It is also quite a bit smaller."

Hermione edged her way forward before Draco could respond. "That would be okay, I think. I wouldn't mind taking the smaller room."

Draco whipped his head around to look at her. She stared back, wide eyed. She wasn't expecting him to be _that_ upset over it.

"No, absolutely not. No, Hermione. No."

She watched him shaking his head and he was even a bit twitchy, which was so extremely out of character for him. She eyed him with concern and a bit of frustration. She didn't like to be told what she could or could not do, but she thought back to that morning and how agitated he was. Perhaps it would be best not to push him and allow him to decide their next course of action.

Blaise finally stepped forward and addressed them. "I guess you and Granger will have to share a room. How sad for you."

They both turned to him, Draco glaring and Hermione rolling her eyes.

"No. Blaise and I will share a room. Hermione," his voice softened as he looked to her, "you can take the other suite."

Blaise scoffed indignantly, and Hermione frowned.

"What?" He asked, still watching her.

"Is it really so bothersome to share a room with me?" She asked, slightly affronted. He quickly glanced between the man at the front desk who was expertly pretending to busy himself with some files.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Hermione. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He murmured quickly, while Blaise tapped his foot impatiently.

"Than _ask me_, Draco. Don't make decisions for me like that." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stepped closer to her, his cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment. He placed his hands on her arms and rubbed gently up and down. "I apologize. Would you be alright sharing a room, Granger?"

She couldn't help letting the anger she felt dissipate. He was not used to being affectionate like this in public, and she knew he was so anxious and wound up already, so she took pity on him.

"That's fine with me, Draco." She replied and he offered a small smile.

They finally worked everything out in the lobby, and found their way to their rooms. Blaise was three doors down from them, so they parted with the promise of meeting downstairs for lunch in an hour.

Draco opened the door to their suite, and stepped aside to allow her entrance first. She gaped in awe at the room. It was gorgeous and quite obviously expensive. It was open, and light and looked very comfortable. Everything was cremes and off whites and light blues and the furthest wall was more like one large window overlooking the strip and a little further off, the beach.

Hermione turned to see Draco watching her from the doorway. A small smile was on his lips and she blushed.

"Am I amusing you?" She asked playfully, and he nodded.

"Quite amusing." He replied and she rolled her eyes at him but smiled brightly. She made her way back to him and pulled him into a hug. He was smiling down at her and his eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and she grinned back. It was nice to get his mind off all the other drama finally.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." She murmured into his chest. She felt him squeeze her a little tighter and the tension melted away from his body.

"Thank you for being here." He said quietly.

oOo

They managed to get all their items put away in the room, and they each decided on showers before changing clothes and meeting Blaise downstairs. Hermione went for a lilac dress that came down to her knees. It had a school girl collar and lace trim around the sleeves and hem. She did a little twirl for Draco so he could see how gracefully the dress swirled around her. She saw him blush and grin at her, knowing full well he could see a lot of leg when she did that. So she did it again.

Draco chose to put on a simple navy button down and black slacks. When he reentered the sitting area of their room, Hermione was transfixed. He was busy rolling his sleeves to his elbows, and then slipped on his shoes. She had to shake herself out of the stupor he put her in and laughed when he winked upon looking up. He knew she was staring without a doubt, much to his satisfaction.

"Finally! Blimey, you two are slow. Did you shag?" He accused suspiciously. Hermione swat his arm and Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being an arse, Zabini."

Blaise glared at Draco and was about to retort, but Hermione took that moment to usher them towards the on site restaurant to be seated.

They ordered some small dishes to share, along with a bottle of champagne. It really was lovely here and Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was here with a couple of her favorite people and it was perfect.

"So, what can I expect over these next few days? I know you've got some work to get done. When do we get to spend time together?" Hermione asked as she set down the fork she was using to eat her salad.

"Well," Blaise wiped at his mouth and chin with his napkin before continuing, "I know tonight we have a dinner meeting with one of the building teams based here in the states. We also have to meet them tomorrow morning to survey some land and discuss minor details with the contractors. That should last til after lunch time."

Draco nodded and sat back in his chair. "The other two days we will have meetings in the mornings with a couple more potential clients, but really after all that, the rest of the time is ours til we return home."

"Thats not so bad. The times you're gone, I can just relax in the room or go to the spa. I wanna do all the actual adventuring with you."

"Hopefully no one ends up being a wanker and drags our meetings out." Blaise grumbled into his glass.

Hermione raised her brows at him. "Does that happen often?" She asked and Blaise grunted.

"It has happened, but only occasionally. That typically only happens with large deals, though, so we don't have to worry about that until days three and four." Draco replied and she nodded.

"What time will your dinner meeting begin?"

"Blaise and I will need to leave here in a few hours, so we have some time to spend looking around."

"Oi, let's go down to the strip! They have all kinds of funny people walking along there." Blaise said happily, sitting straighter in his seat.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "That sounds good to me."

oOo

They spent some time strolling down the strip and saw several people performing for money. There were some singers, people doing card tricks, jugglers and even dancers. They found someone pushing a trolley filled with ice cream, so they each indulged in their favorite flavors. They made their way to an arcade, so Hermione pulled them in and busied herself with getting tokens for them all to play. She chuckled upon seeing the looks on their faces, too busy looking at all the colorful and blinking machines around them to protest the fact that Hermione used her own money for them. She thoroughly enjoyed watching them compete in the two person basketball challenge once she'd shown them what to do. It was quite funny how competitive they were. The roller ball game was even better. Each time they sunk one into a goal, they celebrated like it was their lifes greatest accomplishment.

Once all their tokens were used up, they decided it was time to head back to the resort so the guys could freshen up and attend their meeting.

Draco left Hermione in their suite, so she took the time to settle down on their terrace with a book and relax as the sun set in the distance. She smiled as she watched the skys colors shift between pink, orange and violet. Today had started off rough, and she worried it would impact the rest of their time away, but thankfully everything went well. She did her best to set aside the troubling thoughts about Lucius Malfoy. Draco needed her to see how much he was trying for her, so she wouldn't make it harder by showing how much it really bothered her. In the beginning of all this, she was unsure if this was the right choice. As the weeks have passed, though, she noticed how much happier she's felt and that was all attributed to Draco. Whether or not they were labeled boyfriend and girlfriend didn't matter, because what she knew for certain was she wanted to be around him and was glad he wanted her, too.

**A/N Next chapter we get to see what they get up to and get ready because Draco and Hermione are about to get quite a bit closer. See you soon!**


	16. Sand and Sunshine

**STOP. I uploaded chapter 15 today as well, so if you havent read that, please do so first! I hope you enjoy. Happy reading, my friends. **

I Fall - Chapter 16 - Sand and Sunshine

Hermione had been pacing the floor the later it got that first night in the resort. She wondered if Draco would finally move further in their physical relationship. She was sure she wanted that, but it didn't stop her feeling anxious over it. Hermione was not a very experienced woman where that was concerned. Physical affection was mostly limited to kissing and light petting and absolutely no skin to skin contact of any intimate areas. It had come close with Ron, but... She knew she didn't feel for him the way he had felt for her and would have regret it for the rest of her life if they'd gone any further. After him, there wasn't really anyone else.

Any hopes she'd had for their night were dashed, however, when she finally heard the lock click in the door and Draco stumbled into the room. She rested her hands on her hips and watched him do his best to straighten his back and look into her eyes.

"Really, Draco?"

He let the door click shut and coughed a few times to clear his throat.

"Yesss, Herm-nio-nee? Herm-ninnie..? Her-My-Own-Knee..." He corrected himself slowly and squint at her, nevermind the fact they were standing no more than two feet apart from each other.

She sighed and made her way to her inebriated boyfriend to assist him to the bed. He kept grumbling and chuckling to himself, and stroked her hair fondly as she bent to remove his shoes for him.

"You're useless." She laughed and pecked a kiss onto his lips. He grinned at her and started undoing the buttons of his shirt before he was able to pull it off and toss it to the side somewhere.

"Atleasht the meeting went well. They loved ush, d'you know?" He replied with a slight slur and swayed where he sat. She nodded.

"Wonderful, I'm glad for you. Here," she said and offered him a pair of his pajama bottoms, "put these on. I'm going to shower before bed."

He nodded, taking them from her. She watched for a moment, amused as he stood and tried to get his slacks off without falling over. She'd never seen Draco Malfoy tipsy before, and he was actually quite cute, though she'd never tell him that to his face. Shaking her head, she smiled and left him alone so she could shower and he could have some privacy.

She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later to find Draco spread out face down across the bed with one leg through his pajama bottoms. He had also been attempting to put them on backwards, anyway. She sighed and finished pulling her curls apart as they dried naturally. She made her way to her nightstand and grabbed her wand. With a twist and swirl she managed to levitate him just enough to right his clothing and lift the blanket over him to settle down comfortably in bed. Setting her wand back down, she dimmed the lights and stood looking at him for a moment.

Her heart thrummed as she realized she would be lying beside him in a bed for the first time and he wasn't even conscious enough to notice. She glanced to the loveseat a few paces away and wondered if it was comfortable enough to sleep. _Ridiculous,_ she thought and with a huff, she scowled at her own silliness and pulled the covers back so she could slip in beside him.

It was almost reflex, but he scooted his way toward her, seeking her body heat, and wrapped his arms around her. She felt her entire body sizzle as he pressed closer to her and snuggled his nose into her neck and hair. He breathed in deeply, and settled once more.

"Oh sweet Merlin, help me..." Hermione mumbled into the silent room. She knew it would take ages for her to drift off now.

oOo

"Oh my god..." Hermione whispered to herself as soon as she woke the next morning. Draco was still wrapped around her, but she was acutely aware of his manhood pressed firmly against her bottom. It wasn't the first time she'd felt him hard, but every other time wasn't at such a close and intimate proximity, and he always took care to stop them doing much anyway so he could calm himself. Now, though...

She blushed and knew he would probably be mortified by this, so she eased herself away from him and left the bed. Sending a Patronus down to the front desk, she asked to have two hangover relief potions sent up to their suite. After a couple minutes, she felt the familiar tingle of magic in the air and saw two vials floating by the front door. Grabbing them, she set one aside for Blaise and took the other to Draco.

"Draco, it's time to get up. You've got to get ready for your meeting later." She said and shook him gently. He grumbled and groaned, finding her pillow and squeezing it to his body instead. "Draco."

"Nooo, don't yell." He mumbled miserably and she laughed.

"Get up you silly man. I've got a hangover potion for you." She said, holding it out for him.

He sighed dramatically and pushed himself up in bed, taking the vial from her and tipping it back in one swig. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment and shook his head, allowing the effects to wash over him.

"Thank you." He said as he stretched and looked up at her smiling face. He smirked and quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to lay across his lap. She giggled in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Draco. I'm glad you're in a good mood."

"How can I not be? I've woken up with you here and my piercing headache is gone." He said, brushing some of her wild curls away from her neck. He leaned into her and placed several lingering kisses along her heated flesh. She felt her stomach flip when his tongue lapped across her pulse point. She moaned and moved to catch his lips in a kiss that ended far to quickly for both their liking.

"Up, Draco. You've got to shower and get your contracts and forms prepared for that meeting." She murmured into his lips and he groaned.

"I'm going to take you on a proper vacation soon where we are required to do nothing but laze about and snog each other to our hearts content."

She laughed and kissed him once more before they both rose from the bed to get ready for their day.

oOo

Hermione decided to visit the pool while the boys handled business. She dressed in a pink and white striped bikini and threw on a sheer white cover up and sandals. Once a bag was packed with snacks, a book, her wand and some other essentials, she headed down. The pool was gorgeous, and looked to go on forever into the beach beyond from the illusion the dropped edge provided. There were a few people scattered about enjoying the sun, so she chose a lounge seat in the direct light and laid back.

Relaxing, she finally decided to let her mind wander over Draco. It had been about three months since he first contacted her, and things were slow going. Tumultuous even, since his father seemed to back track on his decision to allow his son these certain freedoms anymore. It was disconcerting to say the least, but she shoved those thoughts away for a later time. Instead, she wondered why Draco felt he had to treat her so delicately. He had told her he'd been enamoured by her for many years now, but even looking back for any hints, Hermione would not have been able to spot it. He was mean, mostly. Then as they all got older and things became more dire, he became isolated and disinterested. Where did he manage to fit in fancying her? It seemed odd and she never asked for specific moments other than what he already revealed, but maybe she should.

She thought back to the Yule Ball. He told her he was so angry at himself because his eyes kept seeking her out and Pansy was snapping at him the whole night for not paying attention to her. He'd tried to make it up to her by being extra sweet and attentive, but no matter how focused he tried to be on his date, he would catch sight of her and lose himself again. She wondered how she hadn't noticed, but resigned herself to the fact she was so caught up between the affections of two different boys that it wasn't a surprise she didn't see it then.

She sighed, and shifted to lay on her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms. Maybe she really should try and talk to him again. She wanted more at this point, but perhaps all the stress he was under was the cause of his hesitation. She let her thoughts drift again, listening to some children splashing around in the pool. Eventually, she felt comfortably hot and was perspiring lightly so she got up and made her way to the pool after casting a notice me not charm on her belongings, just to be safe. The water felt wonderdul on her heated skin, and she was able to swim several laps before deciding to just lean back and float around.

"Whoa there, Granger. You look much too relaxed in there!"

Hermione shielded her eyes and looked over to find Blaise and Draco beside the pool. Blaise was grinning widely at her and Draco had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers and was looking everywhere else but her. She swam to the edge of the pool where they stood and gazed up at them.

"Meeting went well?" She asked. Blaise nodded and stretched his arms upward.

"Yeah, I think we have a good idea on where we will begin construction this time around. Exciting times, Granger."

"Mmm, yes. It would seem so. Care to join me?" She asked and Blaise grinned wider.

"I was actually in the mood for the beach. Have you been down yet?" Blaise asked, and Draco shifted on his feet, his eyes locked to the ground his feet stood upon.

"I haven't. Wanted to wait for you two, remember?"

"You wanted to wait for the adventuring. Having a swim in the beach is hardly an adventure." Draco scoffed, and she watched his cheeks flame red. Was he already getting burnt just standing outside?

"A dip in the vast unknown is always an adventure, Draco." She replied, and the double meaning was not lost on him as his eyes finally flicked up to meet hers and they shared a quiet smile before he huffed and turned away to walk inside.

"So... I'm going to assume he's agreed and head up to change. Meet you by the water in ten minutes, Granger!" Blaise happily called to her as he jogged to catch up with his friend. Hermione smiled and pulled herself out of the pool to grab her belongings and throw her cover up back on before walking out the back gate of the resort and down to the sandy beach.

oOo

Hermione was running as fast as she could, kicking sand up as she went. Blaise was laughing like a maniac and she could see Draco standing in the distance with the slow waves hitting his ankles. Hermione pushed herself as hard as she could, but stupid Blaise with his stupid long legs was carrying him ahead of her. They were gaining distance on Draco, who looked amused by them both as they laughed and hollered while running along the shore.

"Damnit!! No! Blaise, no!!" Hermione screeched as she pumped her legs as fast as she could. Draco lifted both of his hands out to the sides of him and in the next instant she watched Blaise slap his palm against the one closest to him, only for Hermione to do the same a few seconds later on his other hand.

Both of them toppled over onto the ground and were gasping and laughing. Hermione swat at Blaise and pushed him off of her when he tried to crawl over and force a hug.

"You- bloody- long- legged- bastard-" Hermione was panting, splayed out on her back and staring skyward. Blaise was sucking in deep breaths through his laughter and rolling about like he'd lost all control over his own body.

"You- shouldn't- have- challenged-"

"Oh, shut it, Zabini!" She snapped, but laughed all the same.

Draco knelt down beside her head and looked into her eyes with a grin on his face. She watched his eyes sparkle in the sunlight and almost felt utterly breathless all over again. "Got to admit, Granger. I'm impressed with how well you managed to keep pace with Blaise, regardless."

Hermione and Blaise both laughed now, and she rolled onto her stomach to watch Blaise jump up and bolt into the water.

"He's like a fish. How does he live in London if he loves the water and open air this much?" She asked in wonder. Draco watched his friend as well, and sat down beside her.

"I suspect that is why he takes on the role he does for Malfoy Enterprises. He doesn't like the workload, and often gets extremely irritated by those he negotiates with, but in exhance for his travels, I think he'd do almost anything."

Hermione nodded in understanding and smiled. She was leaning on her arms and glancing sideways at Draco. He was still watching Blaise in the water, so she took a second to look him over. He wore navy and teal swim bottoms that hit him slightly past mid thigh, and a loose fitted white t shirt. She'd giggled when he caked on the sunblock with the help of his ebony sidekick, but knew he needed it very badly. They'd only been out there an hour and she knew Draco already took the time to smear on a whole new coat of the stuff. He looked down at her and smirked.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You're quite handsome. Just admiring." She stated simply, and he chuckled.

"Mmm, I see." He hummed and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I've been admiring you, too." He whispered and she blushed.

She knew he had, as she'd caught his eyes roaming her body countless times already. Who knew a simple pink and white striped bikini could practically bring Malfoy to his knees for her? She laughed lightly to herself and sat up.

"What do you say we ditch Blaise for a bit? He'll be alright on his own."

Draco quirked a brow in surprise at the mischievous glint in her eyes as she leaned into him. She brushed her lips against his and she watched that lovely pink tint rise in his cheeks again. She loved doing that to him and made a conscious note to do it whenever possible.

"Wh-where do you want to go?" He asked quietly, as though speaking normally would give them away, regardless of the fact the oceans waves were crashing around them.

"Not far, but definitely out of the way..." She replied, and stood up holding her hand out to him. Draco took it and got up.

Before she could make a move, he pulled her into him and kissed her. "He might worry."

"We won't be long. He's having fun. Come on."

She didn't give him the chance to protest further as she pulled him along quickly towards the pier. Ten minutes, that's all she wanted, and then they'd go find Blaise again. Just ten minutes to satisfy this craving for Draco that she couldnt squash down anymore.

**A/N Well, what did you think of this one? It was a super chill chapter, but I hope there were some moments in here you loved. I really like this, as it gives them a chance to just feel and experience and relax**. I'm already working on the next chapter, so get ready!


	17. Stolen Moments

**A/N Light spritz of lemon in this chapter. Some silly Blaise, as well. I know I am not the only one that just loves him, right? He's so fun. **

I Fall - Chapter 17 - Stolen Moments

Draco quickly looked over his shoulder to where Blaise was wading out deeper into the water. He really was like a bloody fish. It was a shock he'd not taught himself how to breathe underwater. He felt a little bad about disappearing on his friend, but his attention was pulled back to the beautiful witch tugging his hand gently to hurry him along. She ran with him, heading straight toward the underside of the large pier overlooking the ocean. He could hear her giggling as she bounded over some of the larger stones toward one of the supporting beams furthest from Blaises line of sight, should he take notice of their absence and decide to search for them.

"Hermione, what-" he started to ask her but she pulled him forward and maneuvered him around her, his back pressed firmly against the beam.

In the next instant, her lips were on his, her hands were tangled in his hair and her body was hot against his. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and splayed his hands across her back. He enjoyed the feel of her lips molding with his, every slow kiss adding to the flames in their stomachs.

He grunted into her mouth when he felt her hips press forward against him and she moaned. His head was buzzing and he faintly recalled something called wrackspritz or some such nonsense could cause that. His thoughts were dragged back to the witch in his arms when she pressed her hips forward again, one time after another and another until they were both panting in desperation for relief.

"Shit, Hermione. You- you've got to stop that, or else I-" his words were cut off abruptly when she pulled his face down again and kissed him. She had decided to ignore him completely, and continued to swirl her hips forward onto him. It took all his concentration to keep from collapsing before her. He could feel his entire body trembling with the need for her. He couldn't begin to count the amount of times he'd dreamt of this. How often he held fast to the fantasies of her, because that's all that he would ever have.

They broke apart, still gasping. Draco looked at her face, and was stilled by how beautiful she looked. Her face was flushed, her lips were a dark shade of pink and swollen from their heated kissing, and her chest was heaving, which made her bikini clad breasts look incredible. Without much thought, Draco reached a hand around her neck and pulled at the tie. He expected her to object, and he made sure to move slowly incase she did, but all that left her lips was a hitched breath. He leaned into her again and took her lips with his, allowing the thin straps to fall from his fingers. He gently caressed down her neck, to her chest and with a light tug, the small bit of fabric fell away and was left hanging from her body by the tie around her back.

He grazed his lips across her cheek, and kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He felt her shiver, and the grip she had on his hair tightened. He nipped her shoulder, and finally kissed over the fleshy part of her breast. When he heard her whimper, he gripped her waist in his hands and took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the peak and she gasped.

"Oh my god," she moaned, and he felt his cock twitch. It was almost agony to have so much fabric between them while she grinded against him and he lazily licked both her nipples, her neck and her lips.

"I want you... I want you so bad." Draco whispered by her ear and he heard her moan her agreement in return. His hands somehow found there way into her bikini bottoms, squeezing her arse in his hands. He used the extra control to press his throbbing erection tighter onto her pelvic bone and they both inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure. They did this a few more times in quick succession, and he knew they were losing all control. Anyone could stumble across them, anyone could hear their passionate groans and moans, but neither cared. They were both chasing the same release, and it was becoming a frantic race to the end.

"Where have you gone!? Guys, this is not amusing!"

They heard the distant call of their friend further down the beach in search of them and Draco groaned in frustration. He began to slow his movements, but Hermione had other ideas, pressing back into him fervently.

"Don't... You... Dare... Leave me... Like this... Draco Malfoy..." She was gasping, and he couldn't very well resist the fire burning in her eyes for him.

"Oh, fuck," he mumbled, but pressed into her again. He leaned his back against the beam again and shuffled himself down slightly. He moved his feet to rest on either side of hers so that she was firmly planted in between his legs. Gripping her waist tightly, he brought her down onto his erection, now straining miserably against his swim shorts. He barely pushed her off before he was tugging her hips forward again. He quickened his pace when they heard Blaise again. He didn't sound very far away anymore.

"I swear if I find you two shagging in the sand, I will crucio you, Draco!" He hollered and Hermione moaned.

Draco looked into her face and wondered if Blaise coming closer to finding them like this was exciting her arousal. They were both panting heavily, and Draco was bringing her hips to crash against him faster. Her head fell back as her pleasure mounted, and he took the opportunity to latch his lips onto her pulse and suck. He felt her bucking wildly against him, no longer seperating from each other, just grinding hard and rhythmically.

Blaise couldn't be more than twenty feet away at this point, and Draco kept his eyes locked onto her to see if she ever wanted to stop, but it appeared all she wanted was release.

"Hermione." He rasped, his voice deep and husky with lust. Her eyes snapped back to his and he could see her pupils were blown. "I can't wait to finally fuck you."

That was all she'd needed apperantly.

Jerking forward into him, she buried her face into his neck to keep from crying out, and her body shuddered against his, sending him over with her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as his orgasm was suddenly pulled from him. He let out a long, gutteral moan into her neck and they slowly stilled, regaining their breath.

"Draco sodding Malfoy, I will kick your arse!" Blaise screeched. "You two better not have eaten without me! I don't know what you planned to do with NO MONEY, as I've got that blasted woman's hideous bag!" His voice faded some as he passed close to where they remained hidden, and moved up along the dock to see if they'd wandered off to have a look at the various vendors.

Hermione lifted her head to look into Draco's eyes and giggled.

He kissed her tenderly while he found the straps he'd previously untied, and fixed her top for her.

"We should go after him. Let's get cleaned up and find the crybaby." Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded, and kissed him deeply once more before stepping away from him so he could pull his wand out of his pocket and sort them both out.

oOo

Day three in California meant a morning meeting that lasted too long for the boys and a spa day for Hermione. She enjoyed some time getting hot stones placed around her back, which was extremely meditative for her, and then an hour long massage that even loosened the knots out of her knots. She felt light on her feet by the time she made it to her facial, and for good measure, she'd gone to the salon across from the hotel for a manicure and pedicure afterward.

Properly pampered, she was finally able to meet the boys for lunch. After that, they decided to venture to the nearby shops and have a look about. Hermione found it amusing anytime the boys saw something muggle that baffled and astounded them. It didn't happen as often with Blaise, since with his travels and what he did for Malfoy, his dealings often did happen through muggle channels. Every now and then, something would still shock him and it was hilarious. Draco was a whole other story. He rarely ever ventured out into any muggle communities, so his eyes would go wide every couple minutes or his mouth would drop open slightly in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell is this? They are everywhere." Draco said suddenly, and both Blaise and Hermione turned to look at him. Blaise rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled.

"It's a hydrant, Draco. If there's a fire nearby, some people in a large red vehicle can attach a long, flexible tube to it and access running water to put the flames out. They are called Fire Fighters, and they are a cross between law enforcement and first responders in a medical crisis." Hermione explained. Draco nodded and stuck his chin out as he strode ahead of them once more. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. That Malfoy pride was so silly.

"It's good the blond git decided to court someone with so much patience and knowledge, because I don't have to explain things anymore and it's fantastic. Granger, never leave." Blaise said and Hermione laughed.

They wandered into a popular clothing shop and she watched on as Blaise cooed over all the things he wanted to buy. Her eyes lingered on Draco who seemed to also have an interest in some of the items he was seeing.

"Why do these clothing all have the word SUPREME on them? What does that mean?" Draco asked in confusion as he held up a white tee shirt.

"I believe it's the brand name. The corperation that created the line. I think if people are seen with these over priced things, they are looked at like they are cool or something. You'd fit right in." Hermione quipped and Draco rolled his eyes, placing the shirt back on the rack it hung from originally.

They found Blaise with an arm full of different trousers and casual shirts as well as a box of trainers. Draco had ventured over to a display of necklaces and bracelets. He seemed to be examining a watch in his hands.

"Do you like that?" Hermione asked, coming up beside him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"It is nice. Far more practical that a pocket watch, and it looks very luxurious." He remarked.

"I'll say. It's £340. Not sure the Galleon conversion, but that's still pretty pricey for muggle standards, I suppose."

Draco hummed and put it back on the display, taking her hand instead and pulled her along with him.

"So, the clothes and things you buy, they don't come from shops like this? Are they considered very fashionable?"

Hermione raised a brow at his question. She wondered if he was making small talk out of genuine curiosity or nerves.

"Well, some things are brand name, but not the really expensive ones. I just try to stick to what ever I can get a deal on, but that I also like or feel looks alright on... You know I don't think much about fashion. I'd sooner spend more on a single book than I would any piece of clothing or accessory." She laughed.

He looked down at her and smiled. "That's true, and one of the many reasons I adore you so much."

Hermione felt herself blushing, and was grateful when Blaise returned to them with several bags hanging from his arms.

"I love muggle shops. Let's go to another place!" He exclaimed, and before they could argue, he was already out the door.

oOo

Blaise had a rather successful day of shopping, dragging them from store to store. They indulged him, however, and Hermione really did not mind because Draco made sure to keep her on edge the entire time they were out. She would be looking at something, and he would casually walk passed brushing his fingertips across her hips, or pressing into her as if he needed to squeeze by her and there were no other ways around. At one shop, she was trying on some sun hats and he'd come behind her in the mirror to pull the hair away from her neck and kissed her in the hollow of it. She felt herself shiver and they'd locked eyes. He was definitely promising something to her and she was very excited to return to their room for the night.

Eventually, they managed to convince Blaise it was time for dinner and ate some delicious food at a seaside restaurant. They enjoyed the evening with good food and drink while the sun went down. They left to find a secluded area to apparate and ended up back by their resort and called it a night.

"My feet are killing me. Today was long, but so fun. I really liked the sight seeing and shopping." Hermione said as she flopped onto the bed and pulled off her shoes and socks.

Draco was glancing sideways at her while he removed his shoes from the chair opposite her. She felt herself pause, taking him in. He was a sight, even now. Some of his hair fell in his face, his eyes were almost crystalline and the angles of his face and jaw made her literally swoon. How was a person allowed to be so attractive? It was downright insulting to the rest of humanity, to be honest. His lips pulled up into a smirk once he caught on to her train of thought and he got up to move in front of her.

"Would you like a bath? I'll prepare one for you and your tired feet." He said quietly and Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at him. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"That sounds lovely." She said happily and he smiled at her. The whole world might as well tilt off its axis right now, because an earth shattering smile like that should be forbidden.

He'd left her to her thoughts and she could hear him moving about the bathroom, opening cupboards and turning taps.

"Granger!" A loud knock and Blaises voice filled the room. "Open up, woman!"

"What in the world..." Hermione murmured to herself just as Draco poked his head out of the bathroom.

"What's his issue?" He asked and she shrugged.

Hermione pulled open the door cautiously and Blaise pushed passed her to storm into the room.

"What is wrong with you!?" Draco snapped upon seeing the way Hermione was practically tossed to the side.

"I was bored in my room. I was having a fashion show all by myself to remind myself of what I bought, but what good is that if no one can share in the amusement?"

"That's what you felt warranted shouting in the corridor and almost knocking our door down?" Draco snapped and Hermione interjected, "And knocking me to the side?"

Blaise looked honestly affronted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you not care about me at all? Ditching me at the beach aside, I'd thought you'd want to make it up to me!"

Draco rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the bathroom and Hermione tried her hardest to hard her smile.

"What's he doing in there, making all that noise?" Blaise huffed and flopped down into the squashy chair by the bed.

"He's... Drawing me a bath." Hermione replied as nonchalantly as she could manage. She didn't want Blaise to imagine anything outrageous, but it should have been obvious that would not matter since his brain immediatly jumped to the most naughty of conclusions.

"Oh? Is that so? Just you, or will our dear Draco slither his way in there as well?" He asked, wiggling his brows up and down at her. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him as he laughed heartily.

"Just me, idiot!" She retorted, and watched in amusement as he clutched his chest as though she'd speared him. So dramatic.

"It's ready for you, Hermione." Draco emerged from the bathroom with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a small hand towel in his hands drying his forearms. Hermione didn't even flinch at the sight of his dark mark, wanting to ignore it and not have him feeling self conscious over it.

"Thank you. Keep him out. I know how he gets." She said, pointedly throwing a glance to their friend and Draco nodded.

Blaise made a show of looking insulted with a loud scoff and Hermione laughed lightly.

oOo

"I regret this. You and Granger have practically ignored me this whole trip." Blaise whined from where he remeained slumped in their chair while Hermione bathed.

"You're a git." Draco snapped, throwing up a quick silencing charm so as not to disturb Hermione. "We have not been ignoring you."

Blaise glared at him. "Where were you yesterday, than? Where'd you two go off to, and don't say for a stroll because I don't believe you!" He declared, pointing accusingly at him.

"Well, too bad for you if you don't believe us."

"Did you go off and shag?"

"No." Draco replied instantly. Technically, he wasn't lying.

"Draco." Blaise said darkly and Draco laughed.

"We didn't shag, Zabini!"

The two men stared at one another for a long beat of silence before Blaise puffed out all the breath he was holding and slumped back in his chair. "I almost don't want to go back, you know? It's so nice here..."

Draco nodded and leaned back onto the bed. "Yeah, I know what you mean." His thoughts drifted back to his father and all the unanswered questions. He wasn't looking forward to confronting him again, but he fully intended on doing so. He couldn't properly focus on Hermione with the weight of his father's secrets looming over him again. He needed to know what was going on with him.

"Can we plan our next trip?" Blaise asked happily. Draco grinned at the easy going way of his friend.

"Yeah, go on." He agreed, but thought how he would probably take Hermione somewhere on a private trip first. He listened to the light sloshing of the water as she moved around in the tub, and Blaise chatting animatedly about prospective new locations to visit and contented himself to stop worrying, atleast for tonight.

**A/N Please review. I struggled with this chapter, that is why it took me a bit to get it posted. Hopefully, the next one comes easier. Any story suggestions are welcome as well. Maybe I can work them into the plot! I also want to say thank you to all previous reviews. I have read them, and appreciate them. I just cannot reply from my phone. You're all awesome though. Thanks! And stay tuned for more soon. **


	18. Their Bodies

I Fall - Chapter 18 - Their Bodies

**A/N lemons in this chapter. Suffice it to say, this is part of that M rating we talked about, lol. Enjoy!**

Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and could hear Draco kicking Blaise out of their room from the other side of the door. He vehemently insisted he wasn't tired, to which Draco promptly told him to "kindly sod off so he could get some bloody sleep" and finally, the door clicked and it was silent.

She looked at herself in the slightly fogged mirror and tried not to be too critical. She could just barely make out the top of her large scar on her chest from the Department of Mysteries fiasco, and briefly wondered if Draco would think it too ugly. She shook herself, and stared in determination back at herself. She wanted more, and Dracos slow pace was no longer acceptable. They didn't have to have sex, but something would be alright. After all his teasing touches and glances her way through all the shops and especially that mind blowing encounter by the beach... Hermione couldn't hold out much longer.

Pulling the door open, she stepped into the main room clad only in her fluffy hotel towel. She caught sight of Draco pulling his shoes off on the other side of the room, with his back to her. She chewed her bottom lip, momentarily debating on slipping back into the bathroom and pulling on her clothes, but she steeled herself again and waited for him to notice her.

Draco finally turned, reaching for a drawer on the wardrobe, but froze when he saw her standing by the bathroom door, hair still damp and curling wildly, barefeet and only a towel for modesty.

"Well," Draco drawled playfully and stood fully upright, "have you forgotten something, Granger?"

She smirked at him and stepped closer to the bed. "Of course not. What gave you that impression?" She asked as innocently as her lying lips would allow.

"First of all, you're dripping on the carpet, second, you're naked and its freezing in here. Seems to me, you're missing something." He replied and stepped closer to where she stood.

Hermione shook her head. " No, no, my dear. Nothing at all."

"Well, perhaps you can show me you've got what you need, as a precaution." They were in each others personal space now, and she shivered from the feel of his warm breath ghosting across her face and shoulder.

"Perhaps." She whispered, and just like that, she was lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, allowing the towel to fall away from her naked body.

She was certain Draco had narrowly avoided choking on his sudden intake of air. She grinned mischievously up at him. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist, and exhaled slowly.

"Hermione..." He murmured, shutting his eyes and resting his forehead on hers. She caressed the back of his neck with her thumb and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"We honestly don't need to have sex tonight, if you're not ready for that yet, but... I am craving more. I'm so desperate to have more intimacy with you. If you'll have me..." Hermione said quietly. She wasn't really sure why Draco didn't want to take things there yet, but she respected and cared for him and wouldn't push him into anything he didn't want.

Dracos grip on her hips tightened for a moment, and then he was kissing her with a passion so raw, it left her breathless. He quickly discarded his trousers and button down, tossing them somewhere off to the side. Clumsily, they managed to maneuver to the bed and fell down gracelessly atop it. She moved herself to perch on top of him, straddling his waist. The heat of her enveloped him causing an involuntary bucking of his hips into her.

"Oh, yes Draco. Yes." Her soft affirmations filled his ears and he felt the fire in his gut bloom to life. She continued to rock her hips against his bulging erection as he looked up at her through the dim lamp light. She was a vision, her body a fountain and he a man dying of a thirst only she could quench. The air left him when he suddenly noticed the scar that went from her collar bone to just under her breast at an angle. Without realizing, he reached out and traced it with his finger. Her body instantly stilled.

"I know it's hideous..." She began, her words trailing off so she could gauge his reaction. She almost slid off of him, defensive of his silence but he stilled her and she remained perched on top of him.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered and she bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't sure if it was good to mention that time to him. The night everything collapsed for his father, and ultimately for Draco.

"Dolohov... In the Department of Mysteries when we were in 5th year..." She said quietly, watching his finger tracing down along the scar again. She wondered if he would tell her what he was thinking or if he would ignore it and move on. He didn't seem disgusted by her scars, as he was now seeking out any others and trailing his fingertip over each. All the others were much smaller, but his brow continued to furrow with each puckered new line he found.

"You are incredible." He finally said as he turned his gaze back up to her face. She inhaled slowly and grabbed his hand in hers, holding it to her stomach.

"Am I?" She asked quietly, rocking gently against him again. He'd softened slightly since they'd gotten lost in old memories, but could feel the twitch of his cock in his boxers as she moved.

"You are. So incredibly brave, and smart. Rather reckless, but I envy your courage and strength of will. You are amazing."

"How on earth do you expect me to handle so many compliments at once, Draco?"

He smirked, and moved his hand from her grasp to rest on her outer thigh.

"Gracefully." He replied, and she smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

He kept his eyes locked on hers for a moment longer, when he suddenly pulled her towards him as he flipped around on the bed. He was above her, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away to take a breath, he kissed along her jaw and she purred beneath him.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Don't you want to?" She asked uncertainly. He continued to pepper kisses along her cheeks, lips, jawline and neck.

"Normally, proper pureblood tradition demands celibacy until after being wed." He mumbled as he kissed her.

"I wasn't aware you wanted to follow tradition in all aspects." She was fighting hard not to gasp everytime he nipped gently at her flesh or swiped his tongue along her neck and ear lobe.

"I don't"

"Oh."

He pulled her into another deep kiss, and she understood conversation time was over.

She could feel the heat of his core against her and squirmed to find some kind of pressure. She kissed him fervently, silently begging him to give her relief. He seemed to understand when he pulled away from her and kneeled on the bed over her. She eyed him and traced her fingers idly across his left fore arm. She watched as he flinched slightly, but she didn't stop.

She'd never openly acknowledged his Dark Mark before, but if they were sharing scars, that was as good a place to start as any. She sat up, her legs still beneath him, to reach his chest better, and began kissing lightly over his _Sectumsempra_ scars. He shuddered and wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders and back. She kissed his throat where she could see a small swirling cluster of scars. There were several spots dotted about his body with these eerie clusters. She had an aching feeling they might be tissue damage from a curse such as the _Cruciatus_, or atleast something similar.

She paused to look back into his eyes and he shifted to finally remove his underwear. She kept her eyes on his, doing everything she could to make him feel comfortable. He was trembling, and she just knew he was worried. Worried he was going to fast, worried that he would hurt her, that he would mess up, that she would reject him. There was a lot that surprised her about his hesitation, but there was no way it would stop him, she could see it in his eyes. He kissed her again and eased them back down onto the bed. She reached down to grasp the length of him in her warm hand, causing him to inhale sharply.

She encouraged him to move to the entrance of her burning core and released her grasp to allow him the control of the situation again. His trembling increased, and he was forcing controlled breaths. She thought he might tell her he couldn't do this, and she was prepared to set aside her disappointment and tell him it was alright, when finally she felt the tip of his cock slip inside her. He tenderly moved one hand to her abdomen and incanted the contraception spell quietly. She breathed in deeply, anticipating the feeling of fullness she yearned for. He had his eyes shut tight and took another determined breath as he pushed forward, filling her pussy to the hilt. She squeezed his shoulders and released a long and drawn out moan. She wriggled her hips, desperate for more. He kindly complied.

He started slipping in and out at a lazy pace, both of their breathing and moans of pleasure filling the room. The glow of the lamp light danced across their slickening bodies and she felt herself going dizzy with the sensations of seeing him thrusting into her, the sounds they were both making, and the way they felt connected this way.

"Oh, yes. Oh shit, Hermione. Oh, Hermione. Fuck." He had his face buried into her neck as he continued to mumble incoherently. She was gripping onto him like she'd fall into oblivion if she didn't, and focused all her attention on the sounds he emitted and that growing heat in her lower abdomen. She felt her clit tingling with every thrust of his hips, the pressure of his body grinding against it as he pumped into her repeatedly.

"Oh my god, Draco, yes. Faster, please, oh Draco. Please, more" she begged. She could feel it. That tickle, that unmistakable feeling of impending euphoria sweeping across her body just before the crash and shudders overtook her. She was so close, his movements were becoming increasingly more erratic. He was grunting above her, desperate not to come before she could reach her completion. He straightened his back and lifted her legs to cling around his waist.

"Oh shit! Oooooo fuck! Yes, right there. Don't fucking stop, Draco. Please, oh my god, oh my god. Oh my god, Draco. Draco. Draco!"

He had increased his speed, snapping his hips forward with everything he had. As soon as she began to slip, he placed his thumb on her pulsing clit and rubbed slow and deliberate circles over it. She was done for, screaming his name and convulsing around his cock and beneath him. He continued to rub her clit while she writhed and gasped through her climax until he finally felt his own orgasm grip him by the balls and he couldn't hold back any longer. He was thrusting sharply into her and stiffened with an almost pained groan as he sheathed himself fully and released into her.

"Holy fucking shit, Hermione." He gasped as he collapsed beside her on the bed. She smiled at him as he stared at her, awestruck. "I cannot tell you how long I've fantasized about you."

"I hope I didn't disappoint."

"Never. Hermione, you could never."

They cuddled into one another after proper cleansing spells were performed and enjoyed the quiet of the night.

"We should sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow." Hermione whispered. Draco held onto her tighter.

"I don't want to think about home right now."

Hermione was tracing nonsense with her fingertip across the warm skin of his chest. "I know. I don't either. This is nice. Just you and me."

He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I promise to give you as much of my time as possible. I really like this alone time, too."

She hummed happily and allowed fatigue to take her as they both drifted into sleep.

oOo

Lucius Malfoy was stood in his study. His son would be returning today, along with Miss Granger. He tapped the glass of firewhiskey he was holding as he stared out his window overlooking the grounds. He had to make a choice. He didn't want to feel ashamed of being a Slytherin to the bone, but sometimes his damned desire for self preservation and the fierce protective loyalty he felt toward his family made him do extremely foolish things. He'd been completely misguided in his judgements, and the ache in his chest urged him to make things right. He had to do something without that bitch finding out. He had to protect his wife and son.

Downing the remainder of his drink, he turned to rest the glass on his desk and buttoned his cloak securely around his neck.

"Besnik." He spoke into the empty room and in the next instant, his personal elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Malfoy, you is calling?" The elder elf replied, bowing down with respect.

"I assume you know how to sneak passed the wards of the Ministry. Take me directly into the office of Arthur Weasley."

"Yes, Master. Of course. Besnik is honored to serve."

He stretched out his wrinkled hand and Lucius grasped it, standing straight and a look of resolute determination on his face. This would work. It had to. And then they were gone.

oOo

**A/N What did you think? I hope this chapter was good and you're excited to see what happens next. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**

**Besnik is an Albanian name meaning loyal and faithful.**


	19. Home and Hate

**A/N Hello again! I hope you are excited for this update. I am excited to say we will be getting into the nitty gritty of it all now. Lucius is up to something, Draco and Hermione will be going through some things, and Blaise... Well, he's just Blaise doing Blaise things, you know? Well, enough of my pandering... onward we go!**

I Fall - Chapter 19 - Home and Hate

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't have opted out of muggle transport! You'd probably love the experience, Draco." Blaise defended as they walked through the atrium of the Ministry. They'd just arrived back into the Department of Magical Transportation, Portkey Offices Division.

"For the last time, it just doesn't make enough sense to do it purely for the experience. That would have wasted hours of our time. Not but five minutes ago, we were in the resort lobby in California, and now we are hone walking the grand halls of the British Ministry. You'll not sway me on this one, old friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked toward the floo network.

"Gentlemen, it's been a lovely trip. However, I cringe over this conversation, so can we move along to my flat or your flat or whoever's flat to seperate all our belongings?"

They both nodded in deferance to her as Blaise reached for a handful of powder and called out 'Zabini Flat' before stepping inside. Draco and Hermione followed shortly after.

"Zabini flat... So, this is new." Draco stated cooly. His hands were in the pockets of his trousers and he walked in a small circle around the room they were in. Blaises floo dropped into the main sitting room, but the entire space was very modern looking with clean lines, open concept floor plan and stainless steel appliances as well as chic and simple furniture. Everything was very masculine, yet minimal and seemed like the total opposite of what Blaise actually was.

"Yes, it is. About a month. I didn't want to mention it until it was fully furnished and completed. Living in the family estate was a bit stifling for me, what with mother dearest housing her newest conquest. So, here I ran." Blaise replied, holding his arms out wide, gesturing around him. He had a big grin on his face and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Great, we can get drunk here than and you can stop raiding my study in the Manor for firewhiskey."

"Nonsense," Blaise scoffed, "I fully intend to stock my study up with booze from yours."

"Ah," Draco drawled and rolled his eyes,"but of course. How could I be so presumptuous?"

Hermione made her way to Blaises comfortable looking couch and curled up in it, bringing her feet up and under her bum. "Okay boys, settle. Can I have my bags please? And are we still doing lunch?"

Draco quickly pulled their shrunken belongings out of his pocket and handed Hermione her things. She thanked him and pocketed them while looking to them expectantly.

"We could always just stay here for a bit. I don't mind the company. Unless you're both sick of me already." Blaise shrugged, and Hermione smiled, loving that idea. They'd been eating out for practically every meal during their trip, so staying in for a bit sounded perfect.

"Yeah. Okay. Fine with me." Draco said and flopped down into an armchair next to the floo.

"Cool, I'll go ask Amalia if she would be so kind as to prepare our lunch for us. Be back shortly, but help yourselves to anything in the meantime." Blaise said and headed out toward a long hallway and a door leading to another part of the, apparently large, flat.

"I assume Amalia is his house elf?" Hermione asked, even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yeah, probably. Don't get your knickers in a twist over it. I wouldn't doubt he brought over atleast two from the family home." Draco answered, smirking at her annoyance.

"I just don't understand. It's like you lot just cannot survive without them doing everything for you. Even muggles manage better." She scoffed to which he laughed heartily.

"As discontented as I am to admit it, I am inclined to agree with you there, Granger." He grinned widely at her and his eyes sparkled. Hermiones heart jumped a beat. He so rarely looked this playful and carefree, and she found herself wanting to commit ever second of it to memory. He was utterly divine when he beamed like that. She felt herself flushing and moved her gaze to look around Blaises flat as a distraction.

"Git." She mumbled and he laughed again.

"Okay! Lunch is served. This way, this way people." Blaise announced, peeking his head through a doorway down the hall and Hermione giggled.

"You make it sound like you're hosting a full entourage, Blaise."

"Malfoys head is adequately equal to that of a room full of pompous pureblooded ponces."

"You're one of those pompous pureblooded ponces, Zabini."

"Not true!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they followed the Italian down the hall and into a wide open dining room that seemed to also function as a study. There was a beautiful set of glass double doors open onto a good size balcony where they could see a lovely table set with an assortment of delicious looking things to eat and drink. The view from his flat was fantastic.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione wondered allowed while Draco turned to their friend with a brow raised and an amused smirk on his lips.

Being the dramatic pureblood that he is, Blaise walked forward with his arms wide and turned to face them again.

"Welcome to beautiful Verona, miei amici!"

Hermione gaped and Draco chortled beside her. "How did you manage to connect Verona to my floo!?"

Blaise grinned proudly and sat himself neatly in one of the chairs at the food ladden table. "I have my connections just like anyone else, my dear. Don't ask too many questions and I won't have to assassinate you." He replied with a wiggle of his brows.

Hermione waved him off dismissively and shook her head. "Whatever you say. Thank you for lunch, anyway. This looks wonderful!" She made her way to the table and Draco quickly pulled her chair out for her so she could sit. She felt a blush creep up her neck and face and thanked him. It was a wonder he still managed to fluster her with these little gestures of chivalry.

They tucked in to their meal and suddenly a large owl swooped down and landed in front of Draco.

"Well, there's something to be said for the ministry owls being able to find you out here I suppose." Blaise grumbled, pulling some tea cakes away from the owl. Draco shrugged and handed the bird a strip of bacon before grabbing the folded up parchment and opening it.

Hermione watched as his entire demeanor changed. He stiffened visibally and his eyes widened slightly. His fingers clenched around the bit of parchment and his adams apple bobbed several times in his throat as though he was working very hard to hold back several emotions.

"What's up, mate?" Blaise asked, sitting forward in his seat, a look of concern cross his features. Hermione caught his eye before looking back at Draco. She decided to take initiative, and reached out tentatively. When her fingers touched the parchment in his grasp, she expected him to snatch them away and snarl at her, but instead he remained still. She gave the parchment a light tug and he soon allowed his grip to slacken so she could pull it away. Her eyes scanned the letter and she couldn't help the ice cold feeling gripping in her chest.

"Draco." She whispered but got no response. "Draco, look at me. Look at me."

Finally, he brought his gaze to hers, but still didn't speak. Blaise was looking nervously between the two. The owl having just finished its treat, fluttered off with a forceful pump of its wings, anf that seemed to snap Draco out of whatever thoughts he had playing in his head.

"Ummm, can someone fill me in please?" Blaise asked and Hermione frowned.

"Dracos presence is being requested at the ministry. Lucius has been placed under arrest and Narcissa is missing."

oOo

Draco was pacing back and forth in Blaises sitting room. He still wasn't speaking and he had a look of concentration on his face. Hermione and Blaise suggested he try and calm down before storming the ministry, but that course of action seemed to be failing.

"Draco, we all know you don't want this to be a media frenzy. If you go in there wands blazing, you and your parents privacy will be violated. Please try to keep a level head." Hermione begged but Draco only growled in response. He was absolutely vibrating with fury. What had his fucking father done now? He had been doing so well. Why did he tell him he cared about mending his family and home life, and then go and do something to get locked up? And what of his mother? How could he drag her into another mess like this? Was she hurt? Where was she? Did his father know? All these questions and more tumbled around his head and he felt dizzy. It was a silvery glow from the corner of his eye that caught his attention and stopped his manic pacing. Hermione had conjured her patronus.

"Find Harry Potter and deliver this message: Harry, I am coming to the ministry with Draco. I'm sure as head Auror, you know why. Please ensure his privacy as we floo into the atrium." She finished, and her glittering otter immediatly jetted off to find its target.

"Do you think Lucius is in big trouble?" Blaise asked and Draco sighed. The short time the patronus was near him took the edge of his panic and he felt he could answer now.

"I'm really not sure. He's been acting so odd lately, and his moods shifted so quickly. Mum wasn't pleased with whatever was happening. They rowed alot more recently, like during the war. I hope he hasn't gotten her in any trouble."

Hermione stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated by hugging her close to him and nuzzling her hair.

"We'll figure this out together, don't worry just yet. There might be a perfectly simple explanation..." Her voice trailed off as a glowing orb dropped into the room and formed a large, glittering stag. It's mouth opened and Potters voice filled the space.

"It's a fucking shit show, Hermione. I don't know who let this information slip, but the Prophet, and just about every other media outlet is here. Once you arrive, I've got three Aurors prepared to escort you all to the DMLE. I'll meet you there."

Hermione looked up into Dracos face when the stag vanished. "Are you ready?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"I'm going back to my mothers estate. I'll contact who I can and see if I can find anything out, Draco. I'll be in touch." Blaise said seriously and floo'd away quickly. Draco took her hand and they stepped into the floo together as he threw the powder and called out 'Ministry of Magic!'

oOo

It was a shit storm, as Potter so eloquently put it. They arrived to a flurry of flashing bulbs and chaotic questioning. Draco pulled Hermione into him to shield her from the frenzy, and was immediatly surrounded by Potters aurors, and guided to the elevator. They quickly ushered in and headed up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to find out what the bloody fuck was happening.

"Harry!" The elevator doors opened and Hermione rushed out upon spotting the Boy Who Lived To OverAchieve and crushed him in a hug. "What's going on?"

Draco made his way to them and Potter offered him a nod and gestured to a door off to the side. They all entered his office and shut the door. For a moment they all just stood staring at one another before Hermione got frustrated.

"What happened!?" She snapped, stomping her foot like a petulant child. Potter flinched and Draco scowled. Finally, Potter spoke.

"Alright... So, from what I know, which isn't much mind you, Lucius Malfoy appeared in Arthur Weasleys office and startled the man nearly half to death."

"Appeared?" Hermione asked and her friend nodded.

"Yeah, he was with a house elf. Normally, the wards around the ministry would prevent such a breach, but somehow his particular elf knows a way to punch right through. And I do mean punch. The apparition was quite violent, shoving Arthurs desk into him and slamming him against the wall behind. Malfoy senior didn't fair much better. Arthur said he'd watched the man fall to his knees, choking on air for a moment."

They both looked to Draco to see if he would react in any way, however he just seemed to close in on humself further and slumped down into the couch on the other side of his office.

"Well, what did he want? Why do something so foolish while on house arrest?" Hermione asked. Draco could feel a simmering of anger bubbling in the depth of his stomach. His jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists in an effort to maintain control over his faculties.

Potter spoke again.

"Well, he finally managed to choke out the words 'bribe', 'wizard protection', and..." When Potter trailed off, Draco snapped his eyes to him and squinted. He looked nervous and agitated and a bit annoyed.

"Out with it, Potter. What did my lovely father say?"

The messy haired man swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He said Greengrass. We've got a couple guys going to their estate now to bring them in for questioning, since he didn't say any one of them in particular, but their surname."

Draco froze. Could Astoria have something to do with this. Since the day she'd shown up in his office, he had not had any contact with her. Was she really involved? Did she do something to his mother? His breathing became shallow and his nostrils flared. He was confused, but he was mostly fuming. He felt the small hand of Hermione touch his arm and without realizing, he flinched harshly away from her.

"Draco, what-" she began, but he rounded on her, despite the fact she was absolutely undeserving of his anger.

"I should have never listened to you!! You told me to forget! You told me to worry about this situation later on! Well look what fucking good that's done me!" He roared which caused Hermione to stumble back. Potters face hardened and he stepped between them both.

"Back off, Malfoy. I get this predicament sucks, but you have no right to-"

"Fucking sod off, Scarhead! Take me to my father! Take me to where he's being held!" He bellowed and before anyone could say anything more, he pulled the door open with a crash and swept out of the room.

oOo

Lucius was sat alone in one of the ministrys interrogation rooms. It was terribly cliché with its single metal table and uncomfortable chairs, and wall opposite of him with a large mirror that we all knew was just a way for them to peer in and watch him like a specimen to be studied. He sneered as he sat with his back straight and his hands resting in his lap. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, but he felt a tingle through his spine at one point and he looked up with a smirk. Nothing moved, and he couldn't see or hear anything beyond the glass. By all rights, he was just smiling at his reflection.

"Hello, Draco."

oOo

**A/N miei amici means my friends in Italian. atleast, according to google lol**

** Amalia seems to mean Helper, but I'm not really sure there. I liked it anyhow. Leave a review and see you all soon!**


	20. Blackmail

A/N Hello again! I tried to get this done as quickly as I could, so hopefully it reaches you at a good time. This chapter will lead into issues between Draco and Hermione and our reveals regarding Lucius and then soon the story will wind down. I really would like to wrap it up at about 25 chapters, but definitely no more than 30. I have never written a fic that was more than that, atleast not yet. So, I hope you enjoy!

I Fall - Chapter 20 - Blackmail

Hermione was standing alone in Harrys office. Her friend quietly exited after Draco to lead him to where his father was being held and Hermione couldn't bring herself to move her feet. It had been a very, very long time since she'd seen that look in his eyes, and even longer still since it was focused solely toward her. She was shocked by his aggression and almost couldn't come to terms with what he'd just done. She eventually managed to inhale deeply and release a shaking breath.

In the stillness of the room, she noticed how badly her body trembled. A lone tear slipped passed her defenses and she quickly brushed it away to try and bring back her resolve. She breathed deeply again and shut her eyes. Two more tears fell as her lids shut, but she refused to allow anymore to escape her control.

She needed to understand why Draco was so mad at her. She only wanted them to enjoy the trip together. She didn't want him to torture himself with thoughts of his father the whole time they were away. He wanted her to be his witch, he wanted her to allow him to cradle her heart and nurture it, but how on earth could he expect her to do that if he would behave this way over his father? Surely, they'd have many instances like this if they were to make their courtship, relationship, whatever this was, work.

Hermione left Harrys office with determination. She would be supportive atleast, and they coukd both find some time to talk later. She hoped he would be willing to, anyway. He was so upset, it admittedly made her nervous about their nect encounter.

oOo

"Hello, Draco."

Draco scowled and could only think how good it would be to punch that stupid smirk off his fathers face. He was keeping secrets again, and if he thoight this wasn't going to permanently damage further their already precarious relationship, he was severely mistaken.

"Can he hear us?" He asked Potter, who shook his head in the negative. "He hasn't mentioned anything else at all?"

"No, he refused to say anything once we brought him in here. He requested we find you and his personal attorney first." Harry replied quietly. There were a few other aurors milling about, looking over paperwork or speaking to the Malfoy legal representative.

"May I speak with him?"

Potter scrunched his face as though he were puzzling out a particularly difficult problem. "Is that wise, Malfoy? You're not exactly in the best mindset."

"When it comes to my father, I never am. I thought things were- he said it would be better this time." Draco said angrily, tugging the hair at the back of his scalp. He could feel Potter watching him, but could not vring himself to care. Just then, movement in the doorway caught his attention. Hermione had just entered the room, and stopped when they locked eyes. He felt his eyes sting. He hated himself for yelling at her. He could see her face was slightly flushed, almost splotchy, and her lashes were wet. She'd cried because of him.

Turning away from her in shame and frustration, he watched an auror and his father legal council enter the private room.

"Mr. Malfoy. How nice it is to see you again."

"Robards, let's not waste time on pleasantries, shall we?" Lucius quipped, offering a quick nod to his legal council as both men took seats opposite him.

Draco felt the warmth of another person and realised Hermione made her way to stand next to him. She was as close as she could be without touching him. He swallowed, and focused his attention back to the occupants of the other room.

"Fine with me. Can you tell us why you decided to force your way into Arthur Weasleys office?" Mr. Robards asked.

"He's the only one I trusted enough to listen to me. Pity I couldn't form a proper sentence." The blond man responded cooly, leaning back in his chair as though he were sat for a pint with his mates.

"Trust with what information, exactly?" Robards pushed. Lucius sighed heavily.

"I am being blackmailed. Blackmailed and threatened. My family is being threatened."

"I'm sure there are many people that would like to pull one over on you. As such, why did this require that you violate the terms of your house arrest and forcibly enter the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, and proceed to obliterate Arthurs office?" Robards looked bored. No doubt, his father had put this man through his fair share of manipulative games to get his way.

"As I said, I trusted Arthur to listen first rather than hex first, if you understand my meaning." Draco sucked on his teeth in annoyance. His father really was behaving like a ponce. He could be arrested, but he didn't want to play nice.

"I see. Is this why your wife is currently missing? Do you believe she's with one of the Greengrasses?" No sooner than the question left his lips did a younger auror rush in past Draco, Hermione and Potter and enter the room. He spoke quietly into the ear of Robards, who nodded curtly and the boy left. "It seems Mrs. Greengrass is waiting in the lobby with one of her daughters. The other girl is nowhere to be found, Lucius. Do you know anything?"

Lucius seemed to contemplate his response for several minutes, before resolving his thoughts and looking to the men again.

"I would like to speak with my son."

Robards looked at the Malfoy attorney and scoffed. "Mr. Malfoy, you're in no position to make demands. Your cooperation at this time-"

"-Rests on whether or not you bring my son in here." Lucius interrupted sharply anf they grew silent.

"You have ten minutes, then I want answers." Robards got to his feet, and Lucius exchanged a few words with his council before they left the room.

Draco didn't even wait to be allowed in before he strode forward and entered the room. He sat at the table and stared his father in the eyes.

"Care to tell me what the fuck is going on, father?"

"Draco, my boy, you forget yourself."

He rubbed his face in frustration and an attempt to control his tone. "Anyway, why did you come here? Why couldn't you just talk to me?"

"I'm attempting to fix the mess I've made, son."

Draco scowled. "Oh yes, and what mess is that?"

His father squared his shoulders and kept his voice level in response.

"I was being coerced to seperate yourself from the company of Ms. Granger. I only agreed when the bitch threatened you and your mothers safety. She threatened to bring down Malfoy Enterprises. She was in a very good position to act on her threats, since several of our investments and deals ran in conjunction to her families dealings. Your mother disappeared the night before you were due to arrive, although I didn't find this out until the next morning when the elves said her bed had not been slept in."

Draco was furious. He didn't know where to place his anger, so he clenched his hands into tight fists with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Draco snapped. "Who did you agree on those terms with? Who could care that much about-" but Draco stopped speaking. His eyes widened and he gaped at his father. "No..." He whispered in disbelief. "Is that what you meant by Greengrass? Did Astoria do this?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Not in the way you might think, Draco. She confided in someone close to her once she'd gotten the letter informing her of your request to sever ties, and this person swore to make things right."

"Daphne." Draco stated simply and his father inclined his head.

"Why would you make a deal like this? You knew how I feel about Hermione..." He whispered, and his father had the good grace to look ashamed of his actions.

"You may not believe me, Draco, but it was out of love for you and your mother that I agreed. It was short lived, however. My decision was spontaneous. Foolish. I didn't think of the consequences. I regret the way I treated you both."

"Do you know where Daphne is?"

Lucius eyes darkened and he held a glower on his face. Dracos heart was thrumming painfully in his chest, and suddenly the aurors threw open the door. Both Malfoy men rose and Draco looked desperately to his father.

One word slipped passed the mans lips, and he would have missed it if his full attention wasn't on him.

"Okay, that's enough! We are doing the questioning, not you. Please step outside and wait." Robards barked and pushed passed Draco roughly to take his seat again. Draco looked to his father again. Their eyes locked and Lucius nodded almost imperceptibly, trusting his son to handle the rest on his behalf.

oOo

Draco stormed out of the room and blew passed everyone to make his way back toward the floo system. He could hear Potter and Hermione calling after him, but he was seeing red and only had one thing on his mind. Get his mother back safely.

"Malfoy! Stop!"

"Draco, please wait!"

Draco ignored them as he strode purposefully through the DMLE until he reached the lifts. The other two caught up and stepped inside with him to go down to the atrium.

"Draco, what did he tell you? Where is Daphne?"

"Malfoy, you cannot withhold information like this. What do you intend on doing?"

"I'm sure my father is filling your precious Department Head in on the details right now, Potter. Why don't you go help him piece it together?" Draco sneered. Potter just rolled his eyes.

"I want to help you, Malfoy. I can't do that if you get yourself in trouble going off on a personal vendetta!"

"I don't actually give a flying fuck, Potter! As angry as I am with my father, he is trusting me to get her back and I will!"

"Draco-"

"No! You don't get to tell me anything!" He snapped at Hermione and couldn't for the life of him wonder why he was doing this to her again.

"What did I do to make you so angry!?" She screamed, finally losing her temper. Potter winced and inched his way closer to her to stop them attacking one another.

"You distracted me! You forced me to ignore the problems, even though you knew I couldn't bare it!" He snarled and she did something he never would have expected. She slapped him clean across his face.

The three of them stood in shocked silence for a beat before Hermione stepped forward and seethed. "Don't you dare blame me for this. I tried to be there for you. I tried to help you unwind. I never would force you to do anything you didn't want. You agreed with me, Draco."

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Draco touched his fingertips to his cheek before standing straighter.

"Well, everything is worse now and I've got to deal with it." He replied emotionlessly. Before either of them could speak, he stepped out and walked quickly to the floo, shoving aside a few desperate reporters in his path, and disappeared in a roar of green flame.

oOo

Hermione turned to Harry with tears in her eyes, but her expression was one of anguish.

"I'm going after him." She said and Harry gawked at her.

"Hermione, you don't even know where he's gone. Or what he's possibly walking into."

She shook her head, curls bouncing across her shoulders and back. "I don't care. He's a git and he's an arse, but he's mine and I have to help him."

Harry observed her for a moment when a grin spread across his face.

"I haven't seen you like this since the war. I'd forgotten how headstrong you can be."

She tutted at him. "Oh, that's rich coming from you, Chosen One."

He laughed, before looking back at her somberly. "Be careful. I can't go with you."

"You know better than anyone that I can hold my own."

"I know, Hermione. I'm allowed to be concerned."

She nodded and moved towards the floo.

"I'm going to the Manor to see if he went there first. Send me a Patronus if you get a location!" She called and rushed off to find Draco.

A/N What did you think? Leave me reviews. I'm rolling full steam ahead to work on the next chapter. Hoping to get it up within a day or two. **See you soon!**


	21. Good Day for a Duel

**A/N I hope you're not too upset with me for the direction this story is going. RATED M FOR REASONS. It's like its own beast, making its own life decisions. I'm thinking this and possibly the next chapter will be the last of the heavy stuff, this one being the heaviest it will get. That being said, prepare to see STRONG LANGUAGE, MENTION OF TORTURE AND MENTION OF BLOOD AND MENTION OF DRUG ABUSE AND ADDICTION, IN THIS CHAPTER. It's not alot, but just wanted to forewarn you. After all this, we can focus back in on Draco and Hermione working things out. I have something special planned for them, and I hope you enjoy. Well, I'm waffling so without further ado, onward to the next chapter.**

I Fall - Chapter 21 - Good Day for a Duel

Draco landed in the travel room of the Manor and no sooner than he was able to summon an elf and demand several vials of blood replenishing and invigoration draughts, did the floo suddenly burst to life again and out tumbled a frantic Hermione Granger.

"Draco!"

Their breathing was hard and he glared at her. "Why did you come here?" He snapped and she bristled.

"Don't start. I want to help." She retorted, poking him roughly in his chest.

"I don't need your help!"

"What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy! Are you trying to push me away!?" Hermione yelled, and Draco wasted no time in bellowing back, "Yes! Fucking hell, Hermione... Yes, I am!"

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, and Hermione couldn't stop the tears this time. She choked out a response, so quiet it was almost lost in the still Manor. "Draco, I... Don't do this to me, please."

Shit. He was fucking everything up. He tucked the vials into his cloak and rubbed angrily at his face. His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look at his crying witch. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but here he was destroying every little bit of progress they'd made these last few months together.

"Hermione... I am beyond frustrated with this situation. All I can focus on is getting my mum back, and getting my father out of custody. As fucked up as this sense of loyalty to him is, I can't help it."

She took a tentative step toward him. When he didn't move away from her, she took another and another until she was a breath away from being able to reach out and touch him. "Draco, let me help you. Then we can talk things out later... If you want to, that is... But at the very least, I want to help."

"You could... You may get hurt." He whispered, his voice shaking with the force of all the emotions he was forcing back. She touched her fingertips to his lips, and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Despite that, my choice is the same."

His jaw clenched painfully and he breathed out slowly. Stepping around her, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out the location his father advised he begin his search. "Borgin and Burkes."

As he was whisked away in a whirl of green; he knew she wouldn't be far behind.

oOo

Draco had his wand drawn and was keeping alert until Hermione arrived.

"Oof." She grunted when she crashed into his back. He urged her to be still and quiet, holding one finger against his lips. His eyes scanned the room. It was as dank and dusty as he remembered. He had not returned to this side of the alley since the start of 6th year. Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

He felt Hermione close to him, her wand drawn as well. His heart was hammering and he felt sick. He was hyperaware of every little creak and groan as they cautiously moved around the shop together.

Hermione moved closer to him and whispered, "Should I risk sending a Patronus to Harry? We may need the help from the ministry."

He was about to shake his head when a disturbing laugh echoed from somewhere below them. They stood stock still, breathing hard and shaking slightly from the adrenaline firing through their veins. Another distorted laugh, but this time it was followed by a loud thump and someone crying out in pain and groaning. Draco stiffened and suddenly bolted to the door he knew led to the cellar. He was vaguely aware Hermione hadn't followed right away, but he couldn't stop. His mother was being assaulted in some way and he had to get to her.

He crashed through the door and thundered down the stairs. He made it about half way down before spells were being fired and he had to switch between defensive and offensive spell casting to push into the dark room and find a spot to hide. He stopped behind a large beam off to the side of the room that was surrounded by a few boxes and a shelf.

"Oh, well would you look at that! Draco baby has come to play!"

Draco cringed at the sing song voice of Daphne Greengrass as it filled the surrounding area like a poisonous fog.

He caught a glimpse of his mother on the floor in a partially cleared spot. Her wrists were bound and he noticed some dried blood matting the hair at her temple. He couldn't see from where she was any other details on her condition. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. His heart clenched, but he held his resolve.

"Daphne, why the fuck are you acting like a crazy bitch? This is the kind of thing I'd have expected from my late Aunt Bella, not you!" He called out. He couldn't see where she was and was becoming increasingly paranoid as she spoke in response.

"Why, indeed? My poor, beautiful, beloved sister was in ruin after she read the correspondence from your father. She was desperate to do anything to change your mind. She trusted me to ensure you didn't get your happy ending, and I accepted. It's a shame we couldn't count on your father to have the loyalty required in carrying out his side of the-"

"Daphne..."

A low groan and murmur interrupted the girl, and Draco was momentarily startled to find there was someone else in the room. It was a male from what he could tell by the voice. It sounded so familiar, but it was difficult to tell who it was by the slur and rasp.

"Shit..." He heard Daphne swear and a shifting movement from the furthest side of the room. "Why do you pick now to regain consciousness?"

"Daph, I need it..." The voice slurred again. "My hit. Give it to me."

"Shut up! Oh, Draco. Excuse this horrible display of poor etiquette. Some people are just not well trained." Daphne called, and before he could retort, she began flinging more hexes in his general direction. He ducked down, and just managed to see a slither of movement back where he'd entered the celler from.

_Hermione_.

He felt the panic form into knots again in his chest and his head spun trying to protect himself, figure out how to reach his mother, and keep Hermione from getting hurt.

"Daphne! Fuck! Give it! I want my fucking... Shit, I need my hit!" That drug impaired voice hollered, but Daphne didn't let up her assault.

"Come out, Draco! I'll let you have your filthy mummy if you promise to be a good pureblood heir and marry the woman you were meant to and drop that trash of a whore mudblood!"

In that moment, something snapped and Draco flung himself out of his spot and ran to the other side of the room. He fired off several nasty curses, and was able to see the bitch beside his mother and a slumped figure of a man behind her. He managed to slam his back against another beam, narrowly missing a sickly yellow jet of light.

"Daphne! Care to explain how Ronald Weasley fits into this, and why he's delirious on the floor?" Draco called. He spotted Hermione crouched at the base of the stairwell behind some boxes watching him. Her hand was gripped tightly around her wand, and her eyes were wide.

Daphne laughed harshly. "He's just a play thing. He's been telling me some things about our favorite mudblood. He's like a pet, really."

The sound of another thud filled the room, and then they could hear Weasley grunt and fall forward.

"Give... Me... My... Fucking..." He rasped from the floor, but his words dissolved into a coughing fit.

Draco decided he would just go in full throttle and take the bitch down. He could hear low whimpers coming from his mother now and Daphne kept laughing. Hermione must have seen his resolve, because she quickly schooled her features and nodded. He mouthed to her _one, two, three_ and quickly jumped out from his hiding spot. He could hear Hermione casting the Patronus charm to call Potter and she was soon firing off hexes along with him. The stunned look on the psychotic witchs face could have been funny if he wasn't so determined to fucking destroy her.

Daphne saw her chance to focus her attacks on Hermione while deflecting everything Draco sent her way. Hermione was throwing all the strength of her magic into shielding spells and deflections and he could see her straining. She was still across the room, and it was difficult to move toward her. He watched in horror as Daphne furiously shot the killing curse toward her. Hermione threw herself behind some large wooden crates, which exploded as soon as the spell made contact. She fell onto her back, the air completely getting knocked from her. Draco fired a slicing hex at Daphne, but she managed to slip passed the brunt of it, only getting grazed on her hip.

"Damnit, you bastard!" She screamed, and Weasley laughed drowsily from where he lay.

In the next instant, several things happened in quick succession, it was hard to piece it together in proper order. There were several loud cracks upstairs and loud banging, Daphne landed a powerful Crucio on Draco during his distraction and he fell heavily to his knees, Hermione jumped up and seeing his distress as he fell to the floor, she ran at the witch and tackled her, lifting the spell, and there was a brief scuffling and a loud scream before Potter made it to them.

No one moved, and the room was quiet. Atleast until a pained groan sounded from the clear spot on the floor where Hermione tackled Daphne. All he could see where several limbs tangled together and a growing pool of blood surrounding them.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you okay?" Draco was frantically stumbling his way toward her, closely followed by Potter. The girl groaned and moved away from the bloody tangle. Draco quickly examined her, but found the blood wasn't hers. She was holding onto a dagger, the price tag still hanging off the hilt. She'd stabbed Daphne right in her side.

"Daft witch, did you forget about your wand?" He mumbled, pulling Hermione away from the other witch, fumbling in his robes for a vial and forcing the bleeding witch to drink the blood replenishing draught. He watched two emergency mediwizards rush forward moments later and apparate away with his mother and Daphne to St Mungos, while an auror pulled a still pleading Weasley up and away after them.

oOo

**A/N I was going to keep going, but decided to split this into two different chapters. All the super heavy crap stays in this one, and next chapter it starts to ease back up. I felt unsure with this and I added things, took things out, moved moments around, added too much detail in some parts and not enough in others so I tried to rework those... In short, I needed to stop and just upload this as is. I do not think I will ever manage to be fully content with this chapter, although, saying that, I do still like it. let me know how you feel. see you!**


	22. Licking Wounds

**A/N Welcome to St Mungos! I hope you're excited for another chapter! I'm trying so hard to knock this story out for you all. This is hopefully going to be the last sad one. I know Im certainly ready for happier times. Also, Blaise will be back in this one. Who else missed him? Can't just be me, right? Oh, and thank you for the reviews!! I wish I could respond to you all from my phone. That needs to be a thing. Alright, well please follow me down this hall and we can catch back up with how everyones doing. I believe you'll find some of the people you're looking for in the waiting area... Haha, happy reading!**

I Fall - Chapter 22 - Licking Wounds

Hermione was sitting beside Draco in the waiting room of St Mungos, waiting for any kind of news regarding Mrs. Malfoy or Ron. She still couldn't wrap her head around how he and Daphne crossed paths, but the state of him definitely explained why no one knew where he was or what he was up to. It looked like the psycho witch kept him in a constant high to control him at all times.

Hermione glanced over to Harry who was speaking quietly with Mr. Robards and a Healer. They seemed agitated for some reason, but she assumed Harrys mood was mostly from finding Ron like that.

Her heart clenched thinking about it. How could her best friend have gotten himself into such a mess?

Draco leaned forward in his chair with his head hanging, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped and he was shaking his head in frustration, mumbling quietly. Hermione hesitated a moment, not sure if he would welcome her comfort, but decided she would rather know she was here for him than for him to think she didn't care at all and was just waiting around cause he was. Placing her hand palm down on the arch of his spine, she began to rub slow, small circles to try and relax his tense muscles. He stiffened briefly at the contact and she wondered if he'd even known she was sitting next to him in the first place. Eventually, his back wasn't so tight anymore and his shoulders slackened further. She kept up her gentle circles, but didn't speak. She had a feeling he was working through a lot in his head at the moment, without her adding to it.

"Mr. Malfoy, hello. I am Healer Bradford. May I have a word please?"

Healer Bradford had just exited from the room Dracos mother was being seen to, and he quickly stood, rubbing his hands anxiously on his trousers.

"Yes? How is my mother?" He asked. Hermione stood quietly beside him and the Healer glanced at her in question.

"Oh! My apologies. I will give you two some privacy, of course. Draco, I'll be with Harry if you need me." She spoke quietly, gripping his shoulder softly. He nodded once but didn't respond, so she went over to where Harry was speaking with Arthur and Molly Weasley now.

"Oh, Hermione, how thankful we are to see that you're alright." Arthur said, and pulled her into a tight, fatherly hug. She hugged him back fiercely and inhaled deeply, taking in the comforting scent that was him. Molly gripped her in a tight hug next and choked back a sob.

"Yes, of course, thank Merlin you're okay. Oh, my poor Ronald, though. What am I to do?" Molly whispered the last bit so only Hermione could hear, but she was sure it was just her own personal thoughts spilling out and not actually a question she expected Hermione to answer. So instead, Hermione tightened her arms around the stout woman and buried her face in her riotous red curls.

Once Molly was able to gather herself, they seperated and she pat Hermione's cheek fondly before Arthur guided her away to sit and speak with his distraught wife privately. Hermione turned her attention to Harry and they shared a sad smile.

"Well, atleast we found him. We can help him now. He can get the help he needs." Harry said, but Hermione was concerned if he would be to stubburn to seek that help. She just nodded.

"Hey," Harry murmured, tipping her chin up with his finger to make her look at him. "You okay?"

She really tried to keep it together, but almost instantly, tears stung her eyes and her face crumpled as she couldn't hold back a sob. Her hands flew to her mouth in an effort to stifle herself, and Harry quickly pulled her into his chest where she gladly clung tightly onto his Auror robes, staining them with her tears. He caressed her hair and held tightly onto her, lowering them gently to the seat behind them.

"Talk to me, Hermione." Harry whispered into her hair.

"Wh- where is Dray- Draco?" She stuttered between sniffles and gulps of air.

"The Healer took him into the room his mother is in."

"I don't know wh-what I did, b-but him yell-yelling at me hurt so bad. I had no clue, Harry. No clue my f-feelings ran this deep." She sobbed again and Harry rocked her slightly.

"You love him?" He asked quietly and she nodded, more tears slipping down her puffy face. Harry sighed.

"He was so angry! He t-told me he w-was try-trying to push me away!" She buried her face in Harrys chest and he smiled softly.

"Hermione, did it ever occur to your brilliant, bushy headed brain that he might be feeling the same way? He was unprepared for how strongly his feelings for you actually are. Things went to shit, and he got scared. Terrified, even. Him pushing you away could have just been a last ditch effort at keeping you safe, or a instinctual reaction to this type of commitment. It's not an excuse for the way he treated you, by any means. I'm just saying, if you love him and still choose him, don't jump to conclusions. You two need to talk."

In the time it took him to say all that, Hermione managed to regain control of herself and sat up looking into his perfect and beautiful green eyes.

"You're a wonderful friend, Harry. I don't think I tell you enough." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Thank you, and no you don't. Go talk to him, Hermione. It'll be okay... And if it's not okay, let me know, and I'll hex the bollocks off him." Harry was smirking which made Hermione laugh outright and swat his arm.

"Stop it, you." She grumbled playfully and hugged him. "I'll go. see you later."

"Yep. I'm going to see if Daphne is awake or actually cooperating with Mr. Robards. He's trying to get more information out of her about Lucius."

oOo

Draco was sat at his mothers bedside. She would be alright, but Daphne had really had her fun. His mother was left with four cracked ribs and one clean fracture, as well as a some head trauma and a fair few bumps and bruises from being kicked, slapped, thrown and tortured in general. She was also suffering from body tremors, likely from being placed under the _Cruciatus curse._ Now, all that she really needed was rest and physical therapy. Potions and charm work could only heal so much, after all.

Draco looked up when he heard the door open slowly. Hermione peaked her head inside and offered him a small and uncertain smile. He motioned his head in a way that told her she could come in. She stepped inside and quietly shut the door before walking over to him where he was sat in the stiff hospital arm chair.

He leaned back and looked up at her, neither one wanting to be the first to break the silence. She smoothed her hand through his ruffled hair several times, never looking away from his eyes.

Draco was so frustrated with himself, his father, Daphne, Astoria... Hell, he was even pissed at the bloody Weasel. How did everything turn to such shite all because he fell in love with someone else? Well, that was it, wasn't it? She wasn't just someone else. She was _Hermione bloody Granger_. Harry Potters best friend. The most _brilliant_ witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts since the days of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and of course, not to mention _she's a muggleborn_. Draco couldn't help but think if he had chosen Pansy or even Millicent, none of this would have happened.

"Draco?" She whispered as she continued to stroke his hair gently and hold his distant gaze. He sighed and, leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her forward until he was hugging her middle with his cheek to her lower stomach. Her hand gently cradled his head and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Hermione."

"I'm alright. I know you've been stressed and worried and -"

"It's not okay, though. You have been supportive of me this entire time, and all I've done is snap, yell, sneer and shrug at you. You deserve so much better than to be treated like that. I'm sorry."

Her hands began alternating strokes down the back of his neck and he closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at her, a decision taking form in his mind.

"I love you, Hermione." He said clearly, but quietly. Her eyes sparkled with sudden tears and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you." She replied and fought hard not to cry again. "But Draco, we have a lot to talk about. Not now, but when we have some alone time. You can't fly off the handle when things get hard, and I have to stop assuming the worst of everything." He nodded and stood to take her lips in a tender kiss before stepping away from her to see to his mother. He took in her sleeping form while Hermione stood beside him and held his hand.

"You go home and rest. I'm going to stay with her."

"I can stay."

"No," he answered, "you need to sleep in a comfortable bed. I'll be okay. I just don't want her to be alone. I promise to call you later, and you can come back tomorrow if you like."

Hermione was searching his eyes and face, but eventually seemed contented that he wasn't attempting to distance himself from her again. She stood on her toes to kiss him once more, before turning to leave the room.

Draco placed a kiss to his mothers forehead, and adjusted the thin sheet wrapped around her body. She released a pained sigh and furrowed her brows before relacing back into her deep slumber. Draco sighed and settled himself down in the stiff chair again and waited for sleep to take him as well.

oOo

"Miss Granger. How lovely to see you again."

Hermione whirled around, startling after having exited Narcissas room and shut the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! You're here!" She gasped, holding her hand to her pounding chest.

"Call me Lucius, I insist, and yes I am indeed here. I was released after they realized all my actions regarding this situation were made under duress. I was attempting to protect my family, and in no way meant for anyone to be physically harmed in the process."

"I see... And the fact you violated house arrest?" She asked and he just scoffed.

"A few well placed Galleons can be it's own form of formidable magic, my dear."

Hermione gaped at the man before her. Of course he bribed his way out of any additional inquiries.

"Have you gotten updated by the Healer, than?"

Lucius' entire demeanor shifted and his face fell. "I have. I admit, I have many regrets in my life, but the most prominent always lie within the pain I've caused my wife and son."

Without thinking, she touched his arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Go to them. They will understand."

Steel grey eyes met honey brown, and he swallowed. "Do you actually believe that, Miss Granger?" His voice could almost be described as timid and child-like in its grief.

"Of course I do. Your wife has a kind heart, and she's quite understanding in delicate situations... I'm sure that's where Draco gets it from." She smiled warmly at him, and he nodded in return.

"Well than, if you'll excuse me..."

She nodded and stepped to the side so he could enter the room. She smiled again and went to find Harry to let him know she would be going home for the night.

"Blaise?"

Hermione stepped into the waiting area to find a rather flustered Blaise pacing the small space. Harry was the only other person there, so she assumed the Weasleys went to be with their son in his room.

"I've been trying to calm him down, but as you can see, I'm rubbish with Slytherins." Harry declared and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin! What took you so long!? Are they okay? Did you find anything out about Daphne!? Blimey, Daphne really is crazy... Tell me what you know!" Blaise insisted. He was almost frantic.

"I'm about ready to get out of here, Blaise. You can come with if you want to talk." She supplied and he nodded emphatically.

"Harry, please get in touch with me if anything happens." He pulled her into a hug and she could feel his nod against her hair.

Turning away from him, she and Blaise made their way to the apparition point just outside of the entryway.

"Well Granger," Blaise said, turning to her and taking her hand in his, "my place, or yours?"

oOo

**A/N Okay, How was it? So many conversations. So many emotions. So many unanswered questions! Okay well, I hope you don't mind waiting for the next update... See you soon and please remember to leave a review. They are the swishes to my flicks. :)**


	23. Trust and Love

**A/N Welcome back!**

**I Fall - Chapter 23 - Trust and Love**

oOo

Hermione was curled up in a chair on the balcony of Blaises flat in Italy overlooking the town below. Blaise passed her a steaming cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully. Taking a small sip, she sat quietly thinking about how to tell Blaise about the days events. He listened with rapt attention, refilling his glass of firewhiskey twice since the start of her retelling. Once she'd finished, he slumped back in his seat and released a big puff of air. He downed his third glass and refilled it before clearing his throat to tell her his side of things while they were out fighting for their lives.

"After I'd split off from you two, I'd sent off owls to just about anyone that might know something; maybe whispers of getting back at the Malfoys for something, or jealousy toward Draco. Mostly people that tended to skulk around sketchy areas, like Knockturn, or still practiced the Dark Arts in private, or atleast floated within circles of those that did. Theo Nott responded quickly, telling me he'd seen Daphne meeting with Mundungus Fletcher a lot. Theo works as a freelance curse breaker, you see, so he's often near Knockturn during the week. Anyway, he said they were often doing an exhange and Theo confronted her once, but brushed him off. Fletcher has become well known now as a good source for obtaining and selling addictive potions and vapors."

Hermione gaped at him and he only nodded, but held his hand up before she could speak.

"Oh, it gets worse, friend. One particular day while Theo was on break and leaving Knockturn to find lunch, he spotted your Weasel, who had apperantly been dealing with Dung regularly as well. That day, Dung set up a time to meet them both. After he'd gone, they lingered and spoke and left together. Theo never saw Weasel again, but continued to see Daph meeting Fletcher. He said the only reason he brought this to my attention was because one of those days after that, Daph and Dung seemed to be arguing and he'd thought he heard them saying Malfoy a few times, but he wasn't sure."

Hermione frowned. It bothered her a lot that Ron had apperantly been well into the addiction before Daphne came along, so she couldn't blame the witch entirely. She was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that Daphne did all this solely for the purpose of seperating her and Draco, simply because Astoria was unhappy. Then again, she didn't have any siblings, but would do just about anything for Harry, so maybe it was the same thing. She shook her head and Blaise looked at her questioningly.

"Just lost in my own thoughts, Blaise. No worries." She replied with a soft sigh. She took a long sip of her tea and looked down at the scenery from her seat.

"Do you know how Draco is doing?" Blaise asked and she shrugged, running the tip of her finger along the rim of her tea cup absently.

"He is understandably upset about all this. He... Told me he loves me." She peeked up at her friend to see his reaction and he was smiling softly at her.

"That's great, Hermione. He has always loved you, even if it took him awhile to get it out. I hope you know that."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, "he made it clear from the start that he has been suffering in silence without me for many years."

"I wouldn't say silence. He was bloody annoying at times, pining after you." Blaise complained with a grimace, which made her giggle.

"I can imagine. I know his whining voice. It's not cute at all."

"I'm glad you understand. My long suffering deserves recognition."

Hermione breathed out a chuckle and took another sip of her now cold tea. They sat like that for awhile before Blaise spoke again.

"You should get some sleep, Hermione. Its been a long day and I know you must be feeling it now."

She hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, a bit."

Blaise gave her a pointed look. "Okay, so go stay in one of my guest rooms and you'll feel loads better in the morning."

She resigned herself to listen to Blaise for once, knowing full well he was too afraif for her to sleep home alone tonight, and got to her feet, setting the teacup down on the little table between them.

"Alright, but if Draco comes here, or any news arrives, please get me up. I want to be here for him when he needs me."

Blaise nodded in aquiescence while simultaniously shooing her away.

Hermione found that Blaise had ensured the guest room with en suite was prepared for her, and she was so grateful to have a friend like him. Of course, she had Harry and Gin, but they were together and doing their own thing. It would feel like she was imposing, even though she knew they would never think that. It was just easy being around Blaise, and to be able to turn to him during such a difficult time meant everything to her.

She wandered to the bed where a rucksack was perched and opened it to find that Blaise must have had an elf fetch some night things and extra clothes for her. She smiled, and took it with her to the bathroom so she could shower. Hopefully scrubbing the day away would help ease her aching body and heart.

Turning the shower on, and stepping inside, she allowed her mind to wander. How quickly things changed in less than a year. She'd not had a thought about Draco since his trial, and than suddenly there he was telling her he was attracted to her and asking for permission to court her. He made it plain as day that he wanted to marry her eventually, and she was floored. Saying that, she was also amused with how quickly she'd taken a liking to him as well, and now she could confidently say she loved him.

He was patient, he was kind, he wasn't afraid to be himself and he damn sure didn't try to hide his affections. He called her every morning and every night if they weren't already in one another's company, and he really worked hard at being someone he felt was worthy of her, even though she'd tried to reassure him that he didn't have to agonize so hard over that. He was a good man, so now to have all of it blow up on them was absolutely disheartening. She wondered what he could be feeling or doing right now. She wondered if he and his father spoke, and if his mother had woken yet.

She pondered over possible outcomes while she finished washing off and got out to dry and dress. With her comfy pajama trousers and tank top on and her hair wrapped up in a towel, she exited the room and startled when her eyes landed on Dracos slumped form on the bed.

"Draco! You frightened me. Are you alright?" Hermione asked and instantly berated herself. No, of course he wasn't alright you daft bushy haired bint!

His eyes landed on her and he managed to smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be here. It was kind of a sudden decision."

Hermione pulled the towel away from her hair and let the curls fall loosely around her shoulders and back. She draped the towel over a chair before heading to him. She stood in front of him, and he pulled her into his embrace as he always did so he could rest his head against her abdomen while she stroked her fingers through his hair. He let out a deep sigh and slumped further into her, holding tightly as if she'd slip away in a moments notice.

"Tell me," she whispered and gave him a moment to gather his thoughts. The low rumble of his voice vibrated within her stomach and she shivered.

"Potter spoke with my father and I. He said that Daphne admitted to hating how her parents doted on Astoria. She was the favorite, according to her. Growing up, she held onto the arranged marriage between Astoria and I like a lifeline that one day Astoria would go and cease being a distraction to their parents. However, the arrangement was dissolved, and Astoria sought out the comfort of her sister, not realizing the jealousy and resentment that festered within Daphne."

Hermione hummed her understanding. "So Daphne used it as an excuse for her desperation to be rid of her sister."

He nodded and held her impossibly closer. "She used my father, thinking that he was still the man locked in the grip of prejudice and hate from the war. She assumed this would be the easiest way to accomplish her goals. She was clearly mistaken. My father..." His voice caught and Hermione gently tilted his head up to look at her.

"What is it, Draco?"

His eyes were sparkling and she saw his adams apple bob a couple times.

"My father really likes you, Hermione. He was just trying to protect us, old habits and all that. Sooner rather than later, he came to his senses and thats what today was all about. He didn't want to seperate us, but the threat that my mother or I would be killed made my father desperate." He practically choked his way through a sob, so she caressed his face gently with the pads of her thumbs. He relaxed again under her touch and sighed.

"How did Ron come into her posession?" She inquired, her brow furrowing. "I mean, Blaise told me alot, which I'm sure he's also told you, but did she say anything else?"

"Only that he was her distraction. Stress relief. She got him what he wanted, and he gave her what she wanted. That could've been anything from information, to a warm body to cuddle against at night, or someone to wail on and take out her aggression, or... Or to receive pleasure from..." Draco said with a grimace and Hermione shut her eyes, exhaling slowly. Oh, how far from the tree their sweet Ronald has fallen...

Draco shifted and scooted back on the bed, pulling her down with him until they were laying down with her cradled against him.

"How is your mother?" Hermione whispered after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"She's stable. Still hasn't awoken, but her body needs time. She's a resilient woman, so the Healers are optimistic that she'll make a full recovery."

"I am so happy to hear that, Draco. You Malfoys are a force to be reckoned with." She teased and he chuckled, the timbre of it in her ear made her body tingle.

"Don't you forget it." He murmured, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and settled closer into him.

"Will you stay?" She mumbled, and for a bit she thought he wouldnt answer, but as sleep crept ever closer, she heard his voice.

"Of course... I will never leave if you don't want me to."

oOo

It had been about two weeks since their run in with Daphne, and things were slowly getting back to normal. Hermione opened up the shop and continued to work, while Draco and Blaise efficiently ran Malfoy Enterprises, expanding on new deals and finalizing contracts. Two weeks of normal life, except her mind kept going back to one person. One person still suffering from the aftermath of it all. One person she missed dearly and was desperate to visit, but also too afraid of what she would find.

Ron had awoken three days after he was admitted, and according to Harry, recovery was going to be hard. His withdrawals from the potions and vapors were pretty severe. She was told at one point, he even managed to break free of the charm sticking him to the bed, attacked a nurse and ran through one of the hospital corridors trying to escape. He was now on round the clock guarded and monitored surveillance, and it broke everyones heart. They knew it was for the best. Ron needed people to make these kinds of desicions for him right now, and she truly hoped the effort would only benefit him in the end.

She heard the bell at her door jingle lightly as it was opened and looked up to find Draco and Lucius entering the shop. She beamed brightly at them both and landed a quick kiss to Dracos cheek.

"Hello, gentlemen. It's a pleasant surprise seeing you both here."

"Father and I just finished up at the office, and thought we would come see if you would like to join us for lunch?" Draco asked, looking down at her tenderly.

"Wasting no time taking advantage of your new freedom, I see. Not that you didn't before..." Hermione quipped with an amused gleam in her eyes. She'd not forgotten about that little visit Malfoy senior graced her with, imploring that she contact his son. She had not been aware of his house arrest at the time, but she should have guessed, as he was never seen in public anymore. Lucius inclined his head at her with a knowing smirk and Draco rolled his eyes. He'd recently been filled in by Lucius on exqctly how many times he'd "enjoyed freedom" that wasn't yet his to claim.

"Miss Granger, I am simply a man humbled by the events on his life and always endeavor to make the best of any situation I am often left in." The Malfoy patriarch replied and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, quite sure." She said and moved to close up shop so she could join her companions for lunch.

oOo

"I've gotten you something, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, barely able to contain her glee.

They just finished their meals, and Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat, while Draco sat relaxed in his chair, watching with interest.

Lucius quirked a brow at the girl before him and watched her smile only grow wider. "Call me Lucius, silly girl, I've told you so often now."

Hermione waved his words away and began to rummage in her trusty beaded bag. "Yes, yes, ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed triumphantly and held out a box to him.

He looked warily between his son and her and she gestured again for him to take the box by brandishing it very near his face. She'd become quite comfortable around the man, to be honest. He was much like Draco in the sense that they put on those emotionless masks to guard themselves, but with someone that cares to look and really see, they become cuddly, loving, gentle, considerate type of men. One thing of which was absolutely certain: his circle of people were and still are and will always be... So incredibly loved and adored.

Open it... She mouthed and he released a sigh before taking the box and pulling it open, only to instantly sigh again. "Miss Granger, I hardly think I require a device such as this."

"Nonsense! Don't think I haven't seen you staring everytime someone calls my mobile, or when Blaise calls Draco. These are incredibly useful, and much faster ways to communicate! Draco has already given one to your wife, and shown her how it's used." Hermione replied, taking the mobile from his hands and scooting her seat closer to him so he could see what she was doing. He looked from her to his son at the mention of his wife, Draco smiled broadly and shrugged.

"At the very least, it's a last option way to contact us if needed. A Patronus or owl may not always reach us, just as the mobile may not be able to connect to us, but having another option is never a bad thing, right father?" Draco supplied, leaning back in his chair again after popping a tomato in his mouth.

Lucius screwed his face up as though he were contemplating every pro and con deeply, before he conceded and nodded. "Yes, of course. Thank you my dear for such a thoughtful gift."

She turned her face to his and she lit up all over again. "Here, let me show you how it works. If you tap here you can find all your contacts. I've already set mine, Dracos, Narcissas and Blaises mobile numbers in it. Oh, and I can add Arthur Weasley. I've recently given him one as well and he was thrilled. And see, here. If you tap this, you'll be redirected to messages. You can tap out each letter to send a text message instead of making a call..."

oOo

"I had a good time today." Hermione murmured into Dracos chest as they lazed in her couch. It was rather late, but Draco wasn't ready to leave her yet and she was perfectly fine with that. She drew lazily along his chest and stomach, with her finger over his shirt, random runes and words of healing and affection.

"I did, too. I'm happy my father took his gift well." He replied and they both laughed lightly. Hermione had a very take charge approach to Lucius. At first, it was how she was able to cope with her fear of him, but after awhile seeing how similar to Draco he was, it became her way of coaxing Lucius into new situations and trying new things. It was entertaining, if not anything else.

"Mmm, yeah. I think he will love it. He seemed fond of the camera feature the most. When we were leaving, I caught him trying to make a video of one of the house elves serving food in the restaurant."

Draco looked at her wide eyed and she laughed. "Merlin, my father is actually a dreaded muggle lover now." He replied playfully, which resulted in a hard swat over the top of his head by his witch.

"Hush, you. It's fantastic." She said hautily.

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

oOo

**A/N I hope you likes this. Sorry it took a bit! Hurricane Dorian is on its way and I'm stressed but hopefully we will be okay here in Florida! Pleade review. They honestly keep me so motivated to continue. If it wasn't for y'all, I'd probably never complete any fics lol see ya! -Michi**


	24. A Weasley and a Wonder

**A/N Hello everyone!! I am happy to be back. I do apologize for the wait. *Ducks behind desk as tomatos zoom by* I know, I know. We are so close to the end here, just this chapter and the next and it's a wrap! How exciting. I am also pleased to say Hurricane Dorian did not make it over to me, however, my heart absolutely breaks for the people in the Bahamas. I hope you will consider donating to an outreach program providing aid to the people affected. I certainly will. Well, anyway, on to the story! Enjoy.**

I Fall - Chapter 24 - A Weasley and a Wonder

_Several weeks later_...

Draco was fidgeting with his tie and nervously glancing every few seconds at his office door. It was slightly ajar and he was expecting Hermione any moment. Things had gotten a lot better between them, but there was still one small issue that needed to be resolved. He furrowed his brow as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror and huffed. He should not be feeling this anxious, but he couldn't seem to ward off the tingling he felt in his gut. He was trying to tell himself this was the right thing to do, but even his Malfoy confidence was momentarily lost on him.

A light knock behind him pulled him back into the present, and his eyes flicked up in the glass to look behi d him without actually turning.

"Is she here yet?" Blaise murmured, peering inside, and Draco shook his head. Blaise slipped inside the room and shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Draco warily. "You sure about this, mate? Last time was awful..."

"Yeah," Draco nodded and turned to his friend, "she really needs this. She's been so sad lately, even though she tries to hide it, I can tell."

Draco stood in front of his desk and leaned onto it, arms crossed over his chest. He had a severe look on his face from concentration, and Blaise stepped close.

"What if he yells at her again? What if he says something else she doesn't need to hear?"

Draco sighed. "Then I will be there to pick up her broken pieces and mend them until she's strong again. Maybe not whole, but strong enough to move on."

They could hear the quick patter of footfalls coming closer and turned to face the door. Hermione rushed in with a frantic apology for being late on her lips but stopped short at the sight of them.

"I- I'm sorry, Draco. A customer arrived just as I was about to close up shop... Blaise, hello." She lifted on her toes to plant a soft kiss to Blaises cheek before moving to Draco and placing her hands on his hips and leaning up to meet his lips in a gentle kiss of greeting.

"Hiya, Granger." Blaise replied, casually seating himself on Dracos couch on the far side of the office.

"Hello, love. Was your customer okay?"

Draco could have kicked himself for that idiotic question, but remained passive while his witch looked at him with confusion and finally answered that she'd just been looking for a calculator. Whatever that bloody was. He hummed in acknowledgement before releasing her to turn to Blaise. "You joining?"

Blaise sighed but shook his head.

"Not this time, mate. I've got a meeting closing our California deals in 20 minutes. Good luck though." He said and got to his feet to leave, waving as he went.

Hermione turned back to Draco and eyed him curiously. "Where are we going?"

He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before he spoke quietly. "To see Ron."

He felt Hermione stiffen in his arms and try to pull away from him, an angry whimper ripping passed her lips when his grip only tightened.

"Draco, no. He made it clear he- "

"I promise this time will be different. It's been a few more weeks since we last went. He is better by now, surely."

"But you have no idea! You don't know definitively that he won't lash out again!"

Hermione slapped hard against his shoulder but he only pulled her closer into him. "Hermione, trust me. Please, just trust me."

He felt a sob shudder though her body, and briefly wondered if he was being incredibly stupid, but in the end it would be worth the effort and he could be there for her in any way she needed.

"Ready?" He whispered into her hair and she sniffled a few times, but slowly nodded her ascent. Steeling his breath, he held her tightly and apparated them away to St Mungos.

oOo

"I cant believe you're making me do this, Draco." Hermione mumbled as they walked the hall of St Mungos, heading toward the Magical Substance Abuse Rehabilitation Ward.

"You need this. You're not as happy as you could be because you don't have the closure you need to get passed this. Talking to him can't be avoided." He gripped her hand in his, and they finally stopped just outside the door to Ron's private room. Regardless of the reason, they were all still able to pull some strings and afford him some privacy.

"Will you come with me? Just incase?" Hermione begged, clinging to his arm as though she were about to be swallowed up by the floor.

"I don't think that's wise, Hermione. I will be just outside. You can do this."

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips, a barely there caress of affection, and stepped away. He nodded at her reassuringly and watched as she took a deep breath and entered the room, letting the door click quietly shut behind her.

oOo

"Hermione."

Ron's voice filtered across the room to her as soon as she walked in. She looked to him, afraid to see anger or hate etched onto his features, but found only a bitter sadness and perhaps shame. She stepped closer nervously, wringing her fingers together and trembled slightly. Holding back the tears was going to be difficult. She kept thinking about their last visit, and all the hurtful things he'd screamed at her. Logically, she knew he was not in a healthy state of mind, and he was lashing out. However, her emotions warred against logic and she left the room in a hurry, sobbing and begging Draco to take her home.

"Hello Ron. Are you well?" Her voice shook as his eyes surveyed her and he huffed out a large breath. Relaxing back into his bed pillows, he directed his resigned stare outside the window.

"I 'spose I'm as well as can be expected at this stage of my recovery."

Hermione felt her chest ache and heard a little voice of hope awakening in the back of her mind. He wasn't screaming at her atleast. She moved to stand beside his bed.

"Ron, about last time, I shouldn't have come and- "

"Hermione. Stop. Last time, I was still crazy with withdrawals. I was pissed I didn't have Daphne anymore, even if she treated me like shit. I was pissed my life turned into such utter trash, and I was pissed that you moved on. You were happy and it just brought back all the pain and anguish and every reason for why I disappeared to begin with. Being a war hero ruined me, you know? Women were throwing themselves at me and I just thought, well I don't need you. I can do whatever I want. Foolish, really. Before I knew it, the potions and pills and vapors were my only true companion... Than Daphne came along promising things she could never fulfill but I believed her anyway and I hurt you for it and I... I'm so sorry, Hermione!" He was gasping by the end of his little rant and crumpled into himself and wept.

Hermione couldn't have stopped herself if she tried and before she could think, she was sat on the bed pulling him into her arms and they cried. They clung to each other and cried out all their frustrations, all the wasted time, all the lies and all the heartache. She had no idea how long she was in there holding onto him like that, but eventually she managed to calm herself down enough to speak quietly by his ear.

"I'm sorry, Ron. You're still my best friend, and I hope we can fix this. I hope it's not too late to fix this. I love you so much and just want you to get better. I forgive you, but I hope you can forgive me too. One day."

oOo

After awhile, Hermione emerged from Rons room on the ward and found Draco waiting for her in the room across the hall. He was pacing, sat down, wrung his fingers, and then jumped up to begin his pacing again. Hermione felt a small smile tug at her lips. He was so anxious and probably felt compelled to run into the room to see what was happening, but refrained. She stepped forward to stop his frantic movements.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed quietly in surprise, "are you alright? How did it go? Why are you crying? Did he say- "

Smiling wider, she rested the tips of her fingers on his lips.

"It went well, Draco, hush. I am fine. Let's get out of here, yeah?"

He kissed her fingers and nodded, pulling her close and leading her out of the hospital to apparate away.

Hermione held her breath against the familiar uncomfortable tug of side along apparition, and stumbled when her feet hit solid ground again. Thankfully, Draco still had his arms around her to prevent her tumbling over. She lifted her head, expecting to see her flat or anything familiar really, but was instead met with an incredible and unfamiliar view.

"Draco, where are we?" She asked almost breathlessly. He placed a small kiss atop her head and spoke as she took in the landscape.

"Not too far. Ireland. County Cork, to be precise."

Hermione let her eyes wander across the expanse of lake before them. It reminded her a bit of the black lake at Hogwarts. There were some cottages dotted around randomly and she could swear there was a rushing waterfall nearby, but couldn't locate it.

"This is so lovely. Draco, it's so peaceful."

He hummed in agreement, taking her hand in his and pulled her along with him.

"This lake is connected to the ocean, so the noise you're hearing are the rapids created by the tide receding. This location is pretty popular for night time kayaking, so I thought we could do that once it gets dark, if you like?" He suggested with a wink and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Is this a muggle or magical location?"

"Largely muggle, however one of the grounds caretakers is a squib, and often helps his wizard uncle, who owns some of these cabins, to rent them out for fellow witches and wizards to enjoy. They are protected with several charms to ensure no straying muggles come across anything they shouldn't."

They stopped in front of one of the cabins, and as they approached they could see a squat gentlemen waiting.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. My name is Bill and I'm the groundskeeper of Lough Hyrn and Balage Creek. If you need anything, you can summon Twill, your cabins personal elf. Do you need anything from me right now, sir?" Bill asked and Draco shook his head.

"No, thank you Bill. We will be alright for now."

Bill nodded and hobbled off, allowing Draco to lead Hermione through the wards of the cabin and head inside. It wasn't as small of a cabin as it appeared to be on the outside, so clearly there was magic involved, but it wasn't too large either. It was all very cozy and rustic and made her think of autumn rather than late summer and she couldn't help but to feel bundled up and warm being there with Draco beside her.

"So, how long have you been planning this little excursion?" She asked playfully. His eyes sparkled with laughter and he kissed her lips lightly.

"Since California, my dear. I told you I would take you somewhere for just the two of us as soon as I could. I figured after everything, you could use some quiet time away from it all."

Hermione quirked a brow and crossed her arms. "Oh is that so? What of my shop? It won't be running itself."

"Of course not. That's why Potter and Blaise volunteered to run it in shifts. Since they know the most about muggle contraptions, they were really the only options. Although, I did hear Mr. Weasley has tried to assist as well..."

Hermiones eyes went wide trying to imagine those three amongst all her valuables and Draco laughed loudly.

"Don't fret your cute little frizzies, Hermione. Potter and Blaise will take good care of everything while we are away."

"And how long will we be here?"

"As long as you want, Hermione." He stepped into her and tucked one of her many wayward curls behind her ear. She sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"We may never leave than..." She murmured against his lips, and he returned the kiss, deepening it the more she pressed into his embrace.

Pausing for a breath, he whispered, "Would you like to eat? All our bags were brought here ahead of us and unpacked, so we don't need to worry about anything now."

"I would actually love that. I didn't realize how hungry I was after visiting Ron..."

He looked worriedly at her again and she caressed his arm gently.

"Don't worry, I can tell you everything while we eat."

He nodded and called for Twill, their cabin elf, and placed their orders.

Hermione felt her heart swelling as she watched her wizard speaking kindly to and thanking the little elf. He even helped get their table ready for them and tipped the elf a galleon. She smiled as he pulled a chair for her and they settled to enjoy their meals and talk awhile. She told him about everything Ron said, and how she was feeling about it. He listened attentively and made physical contact when she looked to need it. She felt completely safe and comforted by him and briefly wondered where this man came from and how she was lucky enough to be the center of all his attention. In the end, it didn't much matter. She was so thankful that he sent the owl that came to interrupt her daily routine.

oOo

The pair of them were lounging on the couch closest to the massive window overlooking the lake. They could watch the sunset as they cuddled together. Draco was trailing lazy patterns across her stomach that made her heart flutter.

"Do you want to go out and grab a kayak? It's almost dark, and the best time to get out there is when it's pitch black."

"Yeah, okay. Let me change and I'll meet you out there." She replied, getting to her feet.

Hermione located the master suite and found a dressor that had three drawers filled with her things. Rummaging through some of it, she found a pair of knee length navy colored yoga bottoms and a loose fitted top. She chose a simple lacy bralette to wear under it and some black trainers she spotted by the bathroom door. She decided to leave her hair loose, but brought a hair tie on her wrist just incase it got a bit warm. She wasn't sure how much the temperature would drop around the lake in Ireland, even if it was still summer.

Hermione exited the cabin to find Draco waiting by the lake for her. He held a lantern and she couldn't help the cheshire grin that spread across her face at the sight of him. She really enjoyed muggle clothes on him. He wore some basic swim shorts and a shirt with some sandals on his feet. He smiled warmly as she approached and helped her into the kayak before pushing it forward and jumping in behind her once they'd cleared the bank.

"Is there something specific I should be looking for?" Hermione asked quietly, over her shoulder. No one else was on the water with them, and the only sound was rushing water.

"From what I gather, people enjoy star gazing on the water. What I am interested in, however, is riding down that rapid to the caves."

Hermione twisted around in her seat and gawked at her kayak companion. "Caves? Rapids? Draco, no."

A burst of laughter escaped his lips and she gripped her wand, trying very hard not to hex the man controlling the kayak.

"Oh, Hermione, yes. You'll love it."

She turned back around to see Draco was almost upon the narrow gorge that would lead them toward these sea caves he so wanted to see. She hated the feeling of not being in control, but she trusted him to keep her safe so she didn't utter another word until they were down the rushing water trail and nearing the openings on the far side of the creek.

"Oh..." She whispered in awe and leaned forward to get a better look around her. The water was like a gently rippling blue silk leading them forward. She could see bats and owls flying over heard and a wolf howl in the distance, but it was what was up ahead that kept her eyes locked forward.

Even though the area is largely muggle, she couldn't help the feeling of magic she was sure existed in the air around them. Draco easily guided them through a narrow swell of ocean and into one if the caves. It was absolute darkness, and Hermione almost muttered a quiet _lumos_, but the spell died on her lips when a sudden galaxy of ethereal light shimmers around them. As the paddle touches the water and presses them forward, more sparkling light surrounds them from under water and Hermione realizes they've found a trove of bioluminescence. She reached over the side of the kayak and grazed her fingertips across the water as they moved and the microscopic creatures danced around her flesh, creating hauntingly beautiful light below.

"Draco..." She breathed, but couldn't manage any other words. It was beautiful.

"I know. I'm glad you like it." He said quietly as he continued to row them slowly forward.

Her eyes danced as she watched the twinkling light greet every stroke of their paddle and she felt a peace like none every experienced before wash over her. Eventually, Draco reversed them out of the cave and followed the bends of the creek to the main lake and parked the kayak close enough to their cabin to jump out and walk it back to the bank. After he helped her out, they walked hand in hand along the water, watching from a distance as some of the underwater lights sparkled through.

"Draco, this was an incredible experience. Thank you." She stopped and turned to face him, planting herself firmly in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, Hermione. I just want you to be happy. I want to show you that I can be the one to make you happy."

"You have shown me. In so many ways. I have come to trust you with my life, miss you when you're not near, and love you every second of every day. I don't know how you managed it, but you succeeded in stealing my heart."

He leaned down to capture her lips in a slow and telling kiss. His lips blanketed hers perfectly, and his tongue caressed hers gently, almost reverently. Her heart began to race and her head to spin, so she pulled away from his tender kiss to look at him.

"Hermione. I was going to wait. I really was, but - but I just think now is the right time."

She looked into his eyes, stormy grey and searching and felt a slow tingle creep up her spine.

"Hermione," Draco murmured against her lips, and she felt him reach around for something, "my love, my Hermione... Marry me?"

Her breath hitched and she could feel herself trembling. They were still stood impossibly close to one another, his lips parted just slightly over hers, their breathing mingling together in heated gusts. She couldn't look away from his eyes, so he stepped back slightly to hold up the little boc in his hand. She felt her eyes prickle when she observed the beautiful elven made silver ring set with a line of sapphires along the band and a larger, single sapphire sat prominently in the center.

"Draco, oh my god." Hermione gasped as she fought to hold in her tears.

He tucked an errant curl behind her ear again and kissed her cheek. Then her other cheek, and the corners of her lips. He lingered before kissing her fully and asked again, "Hermione, will you be my wife?"

She breathed out a laugh and a tear slipped passed her defenses but she looked up into his eyes and answered, "Yes, of course." Before he pressed his lips to hers and claimed them in their most passionate kiss yet.

oOo

A/N Well now, how did we feel about this one? I enjoyed it. I have never been to Ireland, so I had to do some google research on this particular lake but now I would actually really love to visit. It sounds incredible.

Also, don't forget, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST FOR THIS STORY!! WOOOHOOO that's exciting. Can't wait to hear from you all. See you soon.


	25. I'll Follow You

**A/N Okay, last chapter!! I was listening to a song called Apollo by Timebelle and it inspired this chapter, so maybe give it a listen while you read the second half of this one. I really hope you have enjoyed this story, so without further ado, the last installment of I Fall. PS, There will be LEMONS. Rated M, remember? Hehehe enjoy.**

I Fall - Chapter 25 - I'll Follow You

Hermione managed to convince Harry to invite all their loved ones to Grimmauld Place for an exciting announcement dinner. After spending five lovely days in their little cottage by the lake, Hermione and Draco returned home with a lot of things planned. After she accepted his proposal, they talked quite abit about the kind of future they wanted together, which led Hermione into the possibility of expanding her business. She wanted to open a second store front in Hogsmeade, and Draco supported her, agreeing it would be a huge commitment but extremely beneficial to both herself and the wizarding community.

It was this news that they would break to their family and friends first, hopefully making them feel a few seconds of disappointment, and then hit them with the news of their engagement. Maybe it was cruel, but Hermione wanted to show everyone she could prank with the best of them.

She was a little nervous with having the Malfoys and Weasleys all under one roof, but she hoped they all cared enough about them to keep things civil. Draco assured her it would all be fine, but she wondered if he was even taking it as seriously as she was. Surely he couldn't have forgotten the brawl Mr. Weasley and his father had gotten into during their shopping trip to Diagon Alley just before second year. Unlike herself and Draco, she was certain those two men had not reconnected to reconcile any of their differences.

Hermione was getting the last of her belongings put away when she heard the floo roar to life in her sitting room.

"Hermione?" She heard Draco call and she couldn't help but smile.

"My bedroom, Draco!" She called back, shutting the door to her wardrobe just as he was entering the doorway of her room. "Miss me already?" She teased, turning to face him.

He smirked and leaned against the framing. "Of course I did. I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaking yourself out about dinner tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. There's going to be so many people there. I can't help feeling a bit nervous." She watched him smile apologetically at her, and she was suddenly siezed by a moment of bravery. She hadn't broached the issue since their last coupling in California, but she was eager for more intimacy with him. Their heavy petting wasn't cutting it for her quite like it used to, and her desire for him was making itself known in the way she watched him now. His face morphed from that of sympathy, to one of confusion as her entire demeanor shifted.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" He asked, straightening back up and looking to her anxiously.

"You could always help me relax you know." She said as nonchalantly as possible, stepping into his personal space. She could see understanding dawn across his face and her heart thudded nervously. She knew he wanted to court her properly, so she wasn't sure if he felt like they had already made a mistake and wanted to wait until after marriage before making love again.

"Her- Hermione, I- "

She interrupted him with a kiss, pulling him close to her body, letting her hands follow the hard lines of his hips, chest and shoulders until she could twine her fingers through his hair. He was hesitant at first, but once her tongue dipped into his open mouth, he returned the kiss with ferver. She nipped his bottom lip and heard him groan. His arms wrapped around her waist and tightened, so she took the oppurtunity to jump into his embrace and wrap her legs around him. He groaned again, but theu never broke their heated kiss.

Hermione was somewhat aware they were moving, but didn't become fully focused until she was being gently lowered to her bed. He looked at her heatedly and furrowed his brows. She caressed his face gently and kissed him again.

"Hermione, are you really sure about this? I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring- "

Hermione silenced him by kissing him once more, and then trailed those kisses down his jawline and to the dip just between his shoulder and neck. She bit at the spot tenderly and heard him gasp near her ear, so she licked across the small bruise enjoying the shudder she was able to pull from him.

"Draco, do you not want me? We have done this once before? Wasn't it good?" She whimpered into his neck. Her resolve was shattering and now she was desperate for his touch. She felt her knickers dampening, and had to fidget below him for just a modicum of relief.

"Oh, fuck. Hermione, yes... of course it was. I've wanted you again for so long. I love you and want to pleasure you in every way." He replied hastily and kissed her deeply, almost franticly. Their ragged breathing filled the room, and the heat between them only grew hotter by the second.

"Than take me. Take me, please. I want you so much. I love you so much."

Whatever was holding him back seemed to snap at her words. He became like a man starved, and ripped away his shirt without another word. Their lips clashed and she arched into him, eager for the closeness. She felt his hands slide under her shirt, breaking them apart momentarily so he could also pull it away from her over heated body.

His lips found her neck and sucked gently. She preened under him, groping any part of him she could reach. He bit lightly along her collar bone, eliciting a gasp from her that was quickly replaced by a throaty moan as soon as he'd pulled the cups of her bra away from her breasts, and taking a nipple into his hot mouth. She moaned everytime his tongue swiped across the tight peak he'd claimed while the other was subjected to the delicate caress of his fingers.

"Oh, Draco yes. Please, more. I need more." She whimpered. He didn't disappoint as she immediatly felt his mouth leave her nipple and he kissed his way down her chest and stomach. He pulled her shorts and knickers away in one tug and she felt her entire body flush as he gazed at her.

Over the course of their relationship, they'd seen parts of each other naked, but full body nudity had only happened the one time, and since then she didn't really look at his penis, opting to give him hand jobs while they kissed and he found his completion. Their eyes locked, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. They were stepping into a whole new area of their relationship and it felt like flames were licking all across their bodies at the thought. Keeping eye contact with him, she arched up slightly to unclasp the back of her bra. She laid back again, and watched as he slowly raised his hand to pull the last bit of fabric away from her flushed body. She willed herself not to think about the scar across her torso, even though he has seen it before, it made her feel very self conscious.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Hermione. So beautiful." He breathed and she smiled lovingly at him.

"You're turn." She whispered, and his roaming eyes met hers again.

Getting to his feet, he unbuckled his belt and the buttons of his trousers, dropping them away from his waist and stepped out of them. He nervously rested his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, but quickly lowered them as well. Hermione surveyed him greedily, a brilliant blush coloring her all over. Had it really been so long since she'd seen him like this? He was like some kind of work of forbidden art. Even with the remnant scars of war, he was reminiscent of a God straight out of ancient mythology.

"Come here." She pleaded, reaching out to him, and he quickly perched himself above her again. Their lips locked with their naked bodies pressed together for the first time. The pressure of his erection against her core had her quivering with need and she found her mind clouding with lust. His hips bucked slightly, and she yelped with pleasure. He did it again, and again until he was rutting against her pelvis and repeatedly pulling moans passed her kiss swollen lips.

"I love you," he panted into her neck, and she spread her legs wider around him, dropping his hips down so that his hard length was pressed directly against her sensitive clit.

She gasped and preened all the while he continued to grind against her. "I love you, Draco. Please, take me. Take all of me." She felt like she was rambling, but the feelings coursing through her were so overwhelming, she didn't care. He kissed her once more, and shifted to take his cock in his hand and maneuver the head to her opening. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit, and up to her clit in small circles. She trembled hard beneath him as their kiss deepened and he moved his cock back down. Slowly still, she felt him sliding into her body and then the feeling of fullness claimed her. She arched into him, her breasts flush to his chest, their bodies hot with beads of sweat forming between them.

His lips and tongue never left hers, their kiss being the messenger of a thousand emotions and sensations too difficult to speak aloud. He rocked his hips forward, pressing himself deep within her and she groaned with him.

Desperate for air, they broke apart. Draco was gazing down at her with heat and passion and desperate lust. She wriggled under him, prompting him to pull his hips back and snap them forward again. Her little moans of pleasure quickly filled the space and spurred his movements. He was breathing hard, his arms locked and trembling either side of her head as he pulled himself in and out of her tightening passage. She willed herself to relax further and dropped her legs beside him, allowing him to sink deeper inside of her pulsing heat. The grunt of approval that filtered passed his lips made her tingle all over, and she could feel the tangle of pleasure in her stomach clenching, almost ready to snap.

Draco moved his arms to engulf her and pulled her upward as he rocked back on his haunches. She straddled his thighs as he steadied her in his arms, and quickly she resumed rocking against him, desperate now for that release.

She pulled him into another kiss that slowly became just a caress of lips as they gasped and panted into each others mouths. She was shaking and clinging to him so tightly, her moans loud and she thought she might have even been begging him at some point. For what, she couldn't be sure. He dipped his head and latched onto her neck again, licking and sucking the most sensitive spot and that was all she needed to send her screaming his name into the most electric orgasm she'd ever shared with him. His grip tightened around her hips and he was thrusting into her with frantic determination. Her clit was hitting him at just the right spot, prolonging her climactic pleasure so that he was meeting her, at last, in the peak of his.

They remained in each others tight embrace, breathing hard and allowing the last few shudders to rip through them as they slowly came down from their shared ecstacy. She could feel him tracing random designs across the skin of her back and she pulled away to kiss him and look into his eyes.

"I love you." He murmured, pushing some of the damp curls out of her face. "I am so thankful you have agreed to be my wife. I want to share as many of these moments with you as possible. I never want to risk losing you again."

"Never, Draco. Wherever you go, I will follow. No matter how hard it might get, or what people might think, I could never imagine a life without you now. It might take a long time to get things just right, but that's what makes it fun, isn't it?" She smiled at him and he smiled adoringly back.

"Even if the world is crashing and burning around us?" He asked playfully and she laughed.

"We've lived through something like that once before, and that was seperately. Imagine the results if we manage it together."

Draco kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. This was what she wanted, without a doubt. She meant what she said; she would follow him anywhere as long as they grew and did it together.

oOo

**A/N Oh My Gosh! We freaking made it!! How was that for an ending? Good? Okay? Awful? Lol please let me know what you thought. I just want to take a moment to thank you all from the bottom of my bursting heart how grateful I am to everyone that has taken their time to read this and follow this version of Draco and Hermione's journey into their happily ever after. You all make my patronus the brightest it can be and I thank you so so much! I do hope you stick around ad I've got a couple more Dramione's in the works. I will be taking a short break from posting, but that doesn't mean I'm not still writing. I hope to have the next adventure up in a couple weeks. Until then, sayonara! **


End file.
